A Typical Love Story
by ezraandaria
Summary: Finn breaks up with Rachel, who is heartbroken, and ends up dating the head bitch Quinn. Along with the help of Santana, Kurt and Puck, Rachel shows him exactly what he's missing. Eventual Finchel. Sounds better than the summary. Contains a asshole Finn at the start ,but don't worry Finchel fans, and Pezberry friendship. RIP Cory x
1. Chapter 1

**_A Typical Love Story- Chapter One_**

**_Hi: So this is a glee fanfic I wanted to write. I love Finchel and it will be forever in my heart. This is eventual Finchel. RIP Cory 3_**

**_Read and Review please?_**

**Rachel's POV**

"Rachel. I...I'm breaking up with you,"

I blinked, as I stared up at Finn, processing his words. The six words I thought I'd never hear him say. His warm hazel eyes, that mesmerised me, stared back, seeming guilty. Shock filled me, and I felt my eyes water, tears threatening to fall from them. I blinked hard, forcing the tears away. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I couldn't believe that the love of my life was breaking up with me.

"What?" I whispered. How could he? I loved him so much, I had given so much to him.

"I just don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now. I kind of need to be on my own, to find my inner rock star.." Finn trailed off, his eyes looking adorably apologetic. _Snap out of it Rachel! He's breaking up with you! I thought. _

"Your inner rock star?" I asked, confused and hurt.

"Yeah. Mr Schue told me I need to find out who I am. And I can't really do that if I'm dating someone. And I don't really think we are working." A tear trailed down my face as hurt filled me. He was breaking up with me because we weren't working? I didn't think we had any problems, sure I talked a bit too much, but Finn never minded?

"I'll tell you who you are. You're a scared little boy, whose too afraid too admit your feelings for me. You _love_ me Finn. I'm the only one who understands you," And before I started bawling right there and then, I walked away, tears streaming down my face, hurrying to the nearest bathroom.

I practically ran down the hallway, until I reached the bathroom. I wrenched open the nearest stall door and collapsed on the seat, burying my face in my hands. My heart was pounding. I replayed the events in my head, bringing fresh tears. I thought Finn and I were perfect together. I wasn't popular, or especially pretty, but I thought that Finn didn't care about that. But I guess I was wrong..

Ever since Finn joined glee club, I was head over heels for him. I couldn't help it, the guy is adorable. Was. Is . Was. I don't know. He smile was entrancing, his voice incredible, and his dorkiness the sweetest thing ever. Was heartache always this.. horrible?

I sat there for ages, eventually hearing the bell ring to signal the end of school. Glee must be starting now, but I couldn't go. I couldn't face Finn. Everyone must be wondering where I was, I mean I wasn't exactly a fly on the wall character. I winced as the thought of Quinn, Santana and Brittany and possibly everyone else, laughing at my misery. Finn must have told them by now.

Plugging in my iPod that my daddies got me for my birthday, I hit my Barbra playlist, hoping the music would drown out my thoughts. It didn't work though. Images of Finn filled my head as I sighed. I would never ever get over him. Eventually I pulled out my earphones, frustrated, as I became aware of voices.

I looked at the time, it was 6. Glee must be over by now. The voice's became very familiar.

"So he broke up with her." The high pitched, girlish voice belong to Quinn. My heart sunk. She was talking about Finn. _My_ Finn.

"Ooh about time!" Another voice said. I couldn't recognise this voice, it definitely wasn't Brittany or Santana. Probably another Cheerio.

"Yeah I don't see what he ever saw in Man-Hands." I winced, the nickname affecting me more than it should. She was right though. What would Finn ever see in me?

"So you going to ask him out?" said the Cheerio. I gasped quietly.

"Yeah. I mean the head cheerleader and the quarterback belong together. We are perfect," Quinn giggled, and I wanted nothing more to scratch out her eyes.

"Totes. Ever since he joined that Glee Club his rep has seriously gone down." I wanted to slap the cheerio too. Bitch.

"That's why I joined. I knew that Man-Hands and Finn would eventually break up. And I would get closer to him," Quinn laughed as her and the Cheerio left.

I unlocked the door, and went out to the sinks, the bathroom now empty. I was angry, how dare she steal Finn, my love, away from me? Quinn was popular and beautiful and the head cheerleader. Of course Finn would prefer her. My face was wet from tears, as I sighed, thinking how my life had gone from great to horrible in less than a few hours. I needed to get home, away from Finn.

sure the coast was clear, I left the bathroom, and headed towards my car. The parking lot was clear, thankfully. I crossed over to my dark blue Volkswagen Golf and I sped away from school, wanting to hide myself away from the world, the tears falling again, and showing no signs of stopping.


	2. Quinn's plan

_**A Typical Love Story- Chapter 2**_

**Finn is kind of a jerk at the beginning but don't worry, that will soon change. This chapter may show the beginning of a Pezberry friendship;) RIP CORY**

**Read and review please, even if it is just constructive criticism. **

**Finn's POV**

I felt really bad as Rachel walked away from me. Well ran. A part of me wanted to go after her, and kiss her, but mostly I felt kind of relieved that it was now over. She was pretty cute and an amazing singer, but I just don't think we went together very well, most of the time I had no idea what she was talking about. I don't think I was ready for a relationship with her.

I sighed as I looked at the time. It was nearly time for Glee. I loved Glee, don't get me wrong, but it wasn't doing much for my rep. I had been slushied. Twice this week. Me, the quarterback, the most popular guy in school, had been slushied by the ass-hole Dave Karofsky. Ever since Puck and the cheerio's had joined Glee, I thought maybe it would be, you know, cooler. But it wasn't.

I reached the choir room, and took a seat in the back, waiting for Mr Schue to arrive. I was the first one there, and the choir room felt strangely lonely when It was just me. I plugged in my iPod, trying to ignore the aching in my head. Quickly I scanned the room. Rachel wasn't there yet. Huh. Normally she was the first one there. I watched as everyone arrived, first Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Artie, then Quinn( who smiled at me) Brittany and Santana and finally Mike, Matt and Puck. Puck came over to me and sat down.

"Dude where's Berry?" I opened his mouth to speak, but Mr Schue came in at that moment.

"Alright guy's we've got a lot to work on.." Mr Schue narrowed his eyes as he realised Rachel was missing.

"Where's Rachel? She never misses practise," he directed his question at me, with raised eyebrows. I felt my face grow hot as I felt everyone stare at me.

"We.. um.. we broke up," shock fell on everyone's face as they stared at me.

"Seriously?" asked Quinn, who was grinning.

"Yeah.. urm I didn't think it was working," I blushed.

"Man Hands finally got what was coming to her then." Quinn said.

"Hey.. don't call Rachel that, she's alright deep…..deep down," Puck said. I narrowed my eye's, confused.

"Since when did you think Rachel was alright?" I looked at Puck, who didn't answer.

"Yeah Puck's right. Berry's ok." Santana interjected. What the hell was happening? I thought.

Quinn stared shocked at Santana and Puck, but Mr Schue interrupted.

"Alright, alright, let's get back to work." Quinn winked at me before turning back to the front. I stared at the back of her glossy blonde hair. Quinn was totally hot in her cheerio's uniform. I used to fantasize what Rachel would like in one, not that Rachel would ever join. She probably wasn't flexible enough.

I tuned out Mr Schue's words, I didn't feel like listening. I just wanted to go home and sleep. I groaned inwardly as I imagined going home and listening to Kurt, my stepbrother, question me about Rachel.

Eventually, everyone started to get up as I snapped out of my thoughts. I got up, and picked up my bag as I felt Quinn's eyes on me from across the room. I smiled at her gently and she smiled back, showing her pearly white teeth. She span on her heel, her skirt flaring up. I caught a glimpse of her red panties, as she sashayed out of the room, and I felt myself slightly redden.

**Quinn's POV**

I grinned as I left the choir room. Finn had totally been checking me out. I knew it. He liked me and all I had to do was to get him to go out with me. Our popularity would totally grow, captain of the Cheerio's and the quarterback dating. We'd be a shoo in for prom king and queen.

I hurried to the restroom, needing to readjust my make up. When I entered, I saw a fellow freshman cheerio. Sophie, I think her name was.

"Hey Quinn!" she greeted. I smiled at her.

"Hey." I pulled out my strawberry lip-gloss and applied it.

"So, Quinn, I was thinking that because you're the captain of the cheerio's, shouldn't you and the quarterback be like dating?" I paused, glancing at her.

"Finn Hudson? The totally dreamy one?" I put away my lip gloss, inspecting her. She sure was clever. Might even make a good replacement for Santana if she ever decided to ditch me. Not that she would.

"Oh wait, he's dating that freak right? Rochelle Berry?" I grinned.

"Close. Rachel Berry. And, he dumped her," I laughed.

"Ooh about time!"

"Yeah I don't see what he ever saw in Man-Hands." She was a total loser.

"So you going to ask him out?" Sophie questioned.

"Yeah. I mean the head cheerleader and the quarterback belong together. We are perfect," I smiled softly. Finn and Quinn.

"Totes. Ever since he joined that Glee Club his rep has seriously gone down."

Sophie was right, Finn had taken the train to loserville ever since he joined Glee. Sure it was kind of fun, but defiantly not worth risking your position on the high school food chain.

"That's why I joined. I knew that Man-Hands and Finn would eventually break up. And I would get closer to him," I giggled as I walked out, Sophie by my side.

I headed to my locker, dumping my books in, where Santana and Brittany were stood. I raised my eyebrows at Santana.

"What the hell was that back there? Berry's ok?!" I put my hands on my hips as I stared at the Latina girl in front of me.

"What? She's alright when she's not being annoying," Santana defended.

"Man-hands? Alright? I don't think so!" I glared at her, confused as hell.

"Get a life Quinn, you don't have to be a bitch to everyone!" My mouth fell open. Me, the bitch?

"This is coming from the biggest bitch around here!" I shot back

"Maybe. But at least I don't set out to ruin other people's life's. Don't you dare go after Finn. He's Rachel's!"

I smiled at her.

"Oh I will,don't you worry, Santana." I smiled sweetly again as I walked off. _That fucking bitch,_ I thought. She's probably jealous. Who wasn't?


	3. Fuinn

**_A typical love story- _****_chapter 3_**

**Please review, it means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this. I do not own Glee. **

**Santana's POV**

Quinn-fucking- Fabray. Who the hell did she think she is? I mean can a girl get any more far up her own ass? I stared at her stupid blonde ponytail as she walked away. Just because she was the captain of the cheerio's, doesn't mean she can go around thinking she was all that. Although I didn't show it, I think Berry's is actually ok. I mean when she when she's not being all bossy and annoying. And she totally didn't deserve that from Finn.

What the hell was Finn playing at? Sure, Rachel could be a handful, but she was totally smoking and I was pretty sure she was head over heels for Finn. I bet this had something to do with his "reputation" I empathized ( a word Berry had taught me during one of her long speeches) with him, because I knew that not being popular was hell, but still, I mean he shouldn't have cared.

Quinn was really getting on my nerves now. Ever since we had joined glee club, I thought that she would become a better person. Even glee made me become a bit (and really just a bit) less bitchy. I guess friends do that to you. Ergh I'm becoming soppy.

I slung my books into my bag and walked out into the car park- hand in hand with Brittany, my girlfriend.

"Santana, I feel really bad for Rachel," Brittany said, and I glanced over to her.

"Me too. Don't you dare repeat that. But yeah, Quinn's being a total bitch,"

"I hope Rachel's ok," I smiled at Brittany. She was so sweet.

"Yeah me too Britt," I gave her a quick kiss before she got into her car and left, waving goodbye. I sighed as I realised I was becoming a wuss, and got into my car, driving home, mentally cursing Quinn Fabray.

_**The Next Day**_

Rachel's POV-

I groaned as my alarm went off. Barbra's chilling voice rang out. Normally, I would have bounded out of bed and sang along but not today. No way was I going to school today, not after yesterday, so I wasn't really sure why I set it. I pulled the cover up over my head, shutting out any light. A force of habit probably. I turned over, and realised my pillow was wet from tears. I sighed, cursing myself for being so weak. _He's just a boy Rachel Barbra Berry._ I thought.

But he wasn't just any boy. He was _Finn friggen Hudson_.

Tears started to form again as I buried my face in the pillow trying to stop them. I heard my dad's calling, but I ignored them, just like I was trying to ignore the ache in my heart. Finn Hudson. The dreamy gorgeous adorable dorky Finn Hudson. Finn Hudson, the boy a girl like me could never ever keep.

Suddenly I heard a knock at my door.

"Rachel?" Someone called. It wasn't my dads. I think it was Kurt.

"Go away," I replied, not wanting to let Kurt, my best friend, see me like this.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, I swear if you do not unlock this door right now, I will quit Glee." I laughed slightly at Kurt's drama queen mode.

"It's unlocked you idiot, but seriously Kurt go away!" I said, but Kurt ignored my protests.

"Oh in the name of Patty Lepone," Kurt said, as he saw my bloodshot eyes. I glanced at him. He was wearing a snug blue jumper and fashionable black trousers. I'm sure he would tell me what designer later.

"Leave me alone Kurt," I groaned.

"No. Rachel what the hell have you done to yourself. You're a mess." I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for making me feel better Kurt."

"Rachel you need to get dressed. No way are you missing another Glee practise. We need you!"

"No one needs me Kurt," He sat down on the side of my bed.

"Yes they do! Don't tell Mercedes, you know I love her, but you are practically the best singer. Well aside from me naturally," I smiled slightly.

"Sure, but no one likes me Kurt." Kurt grinned.

"Well, no offense, I used to think that too, but yesterday, after Quinn insulted you, Puckerman and Lopez were quick to jump to your defence."

My jaw dropped open. Santana and Puck? I thought they hated me,

"What?" I asked shocked. Kurt smiled.

"Yeah. So get your butt out of bed. I'll be waiting downstairs. And Finn is a total douche bag," I smiled at Kurt gratefully as he left the room.

You are a strong independent woman Rachel Barbra Berry. You can do this. I got out of bed and began to get dressed. I hopped in the shower, and brushed out my hair, leaving it loose. After drying I pulled on my favourite red and white sweater and red skirt and white tights. _**(AN: The outfit Rachel wore in Hell-O.)**_

"I'm ready," I said as I found Kurt waiting by the door. He sighed when he saw my outfit but said nothing.

"Come on then," I grabbed my bag and followed him, dreading the day ahead. He drove, letting me pick the radio station. I was grateful.

We arrived at school in Kurt's shiny black SUV. I stepped out the car, searching the crowded car park for Finn. I tried not to feel disappointed when I didn't find him. I did spot Quinn Fabray though, laughing with some fellow cheerio's. I winced as I remembered what she said in the bathroom yesterday. I studied her. With her silky blond hair, tiny nose, and perfect skin, Finn would probably much prefer her.

Kurt came over to me and saw me looking at Quinn.

"What's wrong?" I glanced down at the floor.

"Has she asked him out yet. Finn I mean?" My voice cracked on Finn's name and I felt dizzy.

"No. But what makes you so sure she will?"

"Because I heard her yesterday in the bathroom," I bit my lip. Kurt sighed.

"Oh. Well not yet anyway,"

"Probably waiting to do it in front of me," I turned away from Quinn, heading for the school.

"And why would he say yes?" I laughed once without any humour at Kurt's question.

"Because she's a cheerleader. And he's a quarterback" I left before I started crying.

Finn's POV

I sighed as I shut the door of my car, feeling empty. Normally I would drive Rachel to school, and we would spend all the car journey singing along to the radio. The Broadway tunes that Rachel loved so much. God her voice was epic. I felt lonely, but shrugged it off, remembering that I broke up with her.

I pulled my bag out from the passenger seat and slung it on my bag. I spotted Quinn and when her eyes met mine she smiled. I smiled back, and Quinn walked over to me, her cheerio's skirt short on her legs.

"Hey Finn," she said and blinked quite quickly.

"Hi, do you.. um do you have something in your eyes? It's just that your blinking really fast..?" her smile faded a little and she stopped blinking before her smile returned.

"No.. it doesn't matter. Anyway, you finally dumped Rupaul!" I frowned.

"Um yeah,"

"So.. I was wondering.. would you like to go out with me?" I glanced at her, her green eyes on mine, hands on her hips, her smile big on her face.

"Oh. Um I don't know. I just broke up with Rachel," Her smile never faded.

"Yes. But you knew she wasn't right for you, whereas we go together much better.."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're the quarterback. And I am the head cheerleader.. And it would totally boost our popularity," Quinn bit her lip and behind her I saw Dave Karofsky stare at Quinn's ass.

"Ok..ok. I don't know maybe? I mean could we keep this casual for a bit, I don't want to hurt Rachel." Quinn narrowed her eyes.

"Fine. See you later," And she leaned up to give me a kiss. I was taken by surprise and stumbled back a bit. Quinn sighed, as she picked up her cheerio's bag, and walked back to her cheerio's. Across the car park I saw Santana glare at me.


	4. Operation Make Finn Jealous

_**Chapter 4**_

**I hope you enjoy this, please review, to tell me if you enjoyed it or not, and what I could improve on. I love Finchel, even though right now, it might not seem like it;**

**Rachel's POV**

I sighed as I looked at the clock. It was only 11: 30. So far, I hadn't seen Finn and thankfully we didn't have Glee today. I blocked out my maths teachers dreary voice, staring out the window. Mr Campbell really didn't have a clue: half the students were texting secretly under their desks, the other half daydreaming.

I thanked all the stars in the world that I hadn't seen Quinn yet either. I bet she couldn't wait to flaunt Finn in front of me. I sighed. it was typical, that I would be the sad Jewish girl with the big nose once more. Finn changed that about her, when she was with him she felt loved and sexy. But not anymore.

The bell rang, effectively pulling me out my thoughts. I gathered up my things quickly and left the classroom heading for my locker. As I reached there I saw Kurt, Mercedes and Tina waiting for me. I smiled at them.

"Hey.." I said nervously.

"Hi Rachel. Look, I'm sorry about Finn, and I just want you to know we are all here for you," Mercedes stated. I beamed up at her as Tina nodded.

"Thank you, Mercedes," and I hugged her tightly before she laughed and gently prised me off her.

"Ok.. still a little bit soon for PDA." She joked, as I laughed and opened my locker.

"Thank you all for being here for me," They nodded and smiled at me.

"It's ok Rachel. Now I'm starving so hurry your white ass up," Mercedes said.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch you up," They nodded and left I started putting away her books.

I smiled. Maybe things were looking up.

I closed my locker and turned around. A flash of blue blurred my vision. Suddenly I felt a shiver run down my spine, as an ice cold blueberry slushie hit me. It trickled down me, stinging my eyes, as I shivered. I felt it burn against my cool cheek. I squinted, covered in juice, as I saw the laughing face of Dave Karofsky.

"Hey!" A voice called.

**Santana's POV**

I left Spanish, dumping my bag in my locker, before heading to Brittany's locker. Spanish had been so boring, Mr Schue literally didn't have a clue what he was teaching. I could teach better Spanish in my sleep. Granted I knew mostly the swearwords but still.

I passed Quinn and glared at her, who smiled back sweetly. I saw her asking Finn out this morning. That girl really needed to be knocked down a peg or two. Finn was a total ass, I mean seriously? Quinn Fabray. She wouldn't even put out for him, all she cared about was winning the stupid prom queen and king.

Suddenly a thought popped into my head. I grinned Straightening down my cheerio's skirt, I felt a pair of eyes on me. Puckerman. I raised my eyebrows and smiled flirtatiously.

"Hey Puck," I said as he winked and fell into step with me.

"Did I ever tell you, you're really hot,"

"You are not getting into my panties Puck, that boat has sailed," I laughed at his disappointed face.

"Where you going anyway?" he questioned.

"To Britt. I guess, if you promise to keep your hands to yourself, you can come," he laughed.

"Ok ok!" he promised.

We rounded the corner just as we saw Dave Karofsky throw a slushie at Rachel. I gasped, as I ran over to Rachel.

"Hey!" I shouted, as Puck lunged at Karofsky, punching him.

"What the hell Puckerman?" he said, covering his face with his arms.

"Don't you fucking dare do that again, or I'll cut off your balls," I snarled at him, as Puck released him. He scrambled up, glaring at Puck before running off. I turned to Rachel.

"Let's get you in the restroom," I said, as I gently lead her to the bathroom, Puck following.

I frowned.

"Come on, its not like I've never been in here before…" I shrugged and let him follow.

I sat Rachel down, and threw her some clothes I kept in my cheerio's bag. Puck handed her a towel.

"What..what are you doing?" she questioned, wiping her eyes.

"Helping you," I replied.

"But, I thought you hated me?" she asked confused. I looked at her and sighed.

"I thought I did too, but," I glared at her. "If you repeat this, I will kill you, but you're actually ok." Rachel gave a shaky laugh.

"Thanks Santana, your ok too!" She jumped up and tried to hug me but I backed off.

"Whoa, no way when you have slushie dripping off you!" but I smiled back.

"What made you change your mind?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I guess what Finn did wasn't cool. Dumping you for Quinn." I saw her face fall a bit.

"So he finally asked her out then," she smiled sadly.

"Actually she asked him out," Rachel seemed surprised.

Just then, Kurt burst in.

"I heard what happened! Rachel are you ok?" I rolled her eyes.

"Lady boy this is a girls restroom. But yeah she's fine." Rachel nodded.

"Puck's a boy," Kurt pointed out. I shrugged.

"Just about,"

"Hey!" protested Puck as Rachel giggled.

"Anyway, as I was saying, what Finn did was not cool. And Quinn is such a bitch," I sat down on the edge of the sink.

"He's a douche Rachel, want me to beat you up for him?" Puck offered. She laughed, and shook her head.

"Thank you for your offer Noah, but I'd have to decline," I rolled my eyes at her.

Kurt frowned.

"I might be missing something here, but since when did you two like Rachel? I mean, you both defended her yesterday in Glee..?" Kurt looked confused.

"Rachel's smoking, and a fellow Jew, so how can I not like her?" Puck said, winking at Rachel as Rachel laughed, embarrassed.

"Stop flirting Puckerman. And Kurt, ever since I realised Quinn is a bitch and needed to be totally shown her place."

Rachel finished wiping the slushy out of her hair and face.

"It's no use." She sighed. "Finn would much prefer a blonde bimbo than me," I shook my head, grinning evilly.

"Maybe. But trust me Rachel, he won't after he realises what he's missing,"

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"I have a plan. Operation: Make Finn jealous by transforming Rachel into a sex god, and knock Quinn down," They stared at me.

Slowly Kurt grinned. But Puck and Rachel looked confused. I rolled my eyebrows again and smacked Puck on the back of head. Soon he got it and laughed. But Rachel stared at me confused.

"What..?" she asked.

"Oh for gods sake Berry, I thought you were smart. Basically we make you so hot that Finn practically begs you to get back with him." Kurt nodded his head in approval.

"I..i don't know? It won't work.." Rachel said.

"Urm are you doubting my talent Rachel? Trust me it will. You do want Finn back don't you?" She nodded.

"Of course. I love him. But he doesn't love me," she said sadly. Kurt shook his head.

"Rachel, I'm stepbrother. Trust me, right now he's scared and acting like a jerk right now, but he loves you. The amount of times I've walked in on him asleep, moaning your name, makes me want to throw up," Rachel laughed and Puck pulled a face.

"Always knew he was a pussy," Puck said.

"So what do we do?" she asked.

"Step 1: This," I pointed at Rachel's clothes. "Have to go," Puck's face lit up as I punched him again.

"Not like that Puckerman." He groaned.

"Two words. A. Makeover." Kurt jumped up and down, laughing as I shrugged, grinning.

"Admit it. I'm a genius."

"Thank you for helping me Santana. You too, Kurt and Puck," And this time when she went to hug me, I didn't pull away.

"If you get slushie on my uniform. I will murder you." I said.


	5. The makeover

**Chapter 5**

**AN:****Thank you so much for your reviews, they do mean a lot. I hope you enjoy this, read and review.**

**RIP Cory 3**

**Rachel's POV**

The bell rang to signal the end of school. Finally. I got up immediately, straightening the pair of jeans and hoodie Santana had leant me and walked out of math. I quickly passed Finn, avoiding his eyes. But as I walked out, I felt his eyes on me. Probably looking at the strange clothes that were slightly too big on me. After Dave Karofsky slushied me, weirdly enough, Santana and Puck helped me. I always thought Santana hated me, but she actually told me she thought I was ok. I smiled. Santana wasn't thought the bitchy person I thought at all, she was actually really nice.

And she was going to help me get Finn back. My heart jumped at this prospect. I never knew that Santana didn't like Quinn, and wanted to knock her down, I thought they were friends. Quinn was a bitch, but I thought that she was only a bitch to me. I felt a bit unsure of the plan, even though Quinn was a total bitch I didn't want to hurt her, and Finn as well. I mean, what If the plan didn't work? No matter how attractive Santana promised she would make me, I still wouldn't be as hot as Quinn. Finn would take her over me any day.

What if Finn just laughed at me? Or took pity like he did when I dressed up for him as "a sad clown hooker" I had only done that to get his attention, and I didn't seem to work that well. I would have to tell Santana about that painful experience. But..

Kurt did say that Finn moaned my name in his sleep. My steps became slightly bouncier as I thought about this. Finn thought about me while he was asleep? I smiled, I dreamed about Finn all the time, and I thought that was just me..

I reached my locker and for the second time that day, I saw Kurt stood there. This time, Puck was there, as well as Santana. I beamed at them. People really did surprise you.

"Hey guys," I paused. "It feels so weird to talk to you as friends,"

"Cut the soppiness ok, we got a lot to do. Make over starts now!"

"Santana, I'm not sure a make over will help me. I tried dressing as a slut before, and it didn't work,"

"You did look pretty hot Berry," I blushed.

"Thank you Noah,"

I looked at Puck. I smiled as I thought how much Glee had made him a better person. A few months ago, he was throwing Kurt into the dumpster, and now he was here, helping me, and actually a decent guy. He winked at me, but I didn't mind his flirting, It was nice to know that at least someone found me interesting.

"Puck if you don't stop flirting I swear I will go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass." Santana paused to glare at Puck. He threw his hands up in surrender.

"Don't worry, Rachel. We are not going to make you look like a slut, just you know, show off your body. Its actually pretty hot," I smiled at Santana.

"Ok. And I guess I will be paying..?" I joked.

"Don't worry, Rachel, I'll chip in. I've been trying to convince you to let me give you a makeover for ages!" Kurt said. "Santana is pretty persuasive," Kurt playfully hit Santana.

"Yeah I am. I once got the waitress at Breadstick to get me a whole new pot of breadsticks because the first weren't long enough. Anyway. Lets go ok. Step 1 commences now, we are going to make you so hot, even Ladyboy and Blaine won't be able to resist you!"

"You sure It will work..?" I asked nervously.

"Finn is a boy. He has a dick. Well I hope at least." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Fine," I sighed. It couldn't hurt to give it a chance, could it?

We walked out towards the car park, passing Quinn. She sneered at us, her eyebrows raising at seeing me with Santana and Puck of all people. Tired of shit-yes I know, not very ladylike language- I smiled at her.

"Hey Quinn!" I said cheerfully as her eyes narrowed. I walked past.

I really couldn't understand why Quinn was on top. Sure she was pretty, but her personality was awful. She was rude to everyone, even her friends.

"I can't wait for step 2. Trust me." Santana snarled.

"What's step 2?" I glanced at Santana. She shook her head, grinning evilly.

"You'll find out soon enough," I nudged her for more information but she refused to tell me anything.

Kurt reached his car.

"I'll take my car, Rachel you go in Santana's kay?" I nodded.

"Wait, what about me?" Puck asked.

"No way Puckerman, you aint coming with us to give Rachel a makeover. We cant have you perving over her," Santana put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, you're a boy," Kurt said. "And I don't count, I'm gay!" I laughed.

"Fine." grumbled Puck. "But you better make her smoking ok?" Puck winked at me.

"Don't worry Puckerman I will! And tomorrow when you see her, you better flirt your ass off!""

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"If Finn see you flirting with her, he will totally freak out,"

"Oh. I don't want to hurt him though," I said unsure.

"You won't. And plus he cant blame you, he's dating Little Miss Sunshine,"

"Ok, if you don't mind that Rachel?" Puck asked. Slowly I nodded.

"O-ok," I said. He smiled and walked off to his truck.

"Let's go!" Santana said, and walked over to the driver side. I got in, and she drove off.

We reached the crowded mall in less than ten minutes. Santana was a scary driver, she speeded a lot, and I was surprised I survived.

"I think Santana, you could have killed me!" She just rolled her eyes.

"You're such a drama queen!" Suddenly Kurt appeared, parking his SUV in the spot next to Santana's red Volvo.

"You'll get used to it." I said. There was nothing wrong with a little drama.

I followed her into the mall, cringing as I saw just how many football players and cheerio's there were. And these were not even my clothes. Santana saw me looking worried Rachel.

"Rachel. After my plan, you will never be slushied again. Step 2 will make sure of that."

"Santana Lopez you better tell me what Step 2 is now!" I said impatiently. I really wanted to know.

"Patience is a virtue Berry." I sighed.

"So what first?" asked an excited Kurt.

"Clothes. Rachel no offense but you somehow manage to dress like a toddler and a grandma." I opened my mouth to protest but Kurt nudged me.

Santana dragged me into the nearest clothes shop. Her and Kurt suddenly went into serious diva mode, as they rushed about the store. I sighed, and sat down on one of the couch's they had.

"Berry! Get up and help," Santana called. I took a deep breath and went over to her. I saw she already was picking up clothes and setting them back down.

"Alright. For a midg-sorry for a small person, you have amazingly long legs. So pick a few skirts. You seem to be obsessed with them." I searched around, pulling out a few skirts, black, red, and white.

"Ok, those are Santana approved. Now for tops!" Santana clapped her hands together.

I groaned. This was going to be a long day.

After we finally picked out some dresses, and outfits, we left the store.

"Are we done yet?" I asked.

"Hell no." And Santana, took my hand and pulled me over to the hair salon.

"What! Santana I don't want my hair cut."

"No you don't have to, but at least get it styled. I'm thinking wavy with loose curls." Kurt squealed.

"Yes. That is totally want Rachel needs!" Kurt exclaimed.

I sighed, knowing it would do no use to argue.

"Fine."

Eventually, after the stylist had done my hair, we left. I had to admit, it did look a lot nicer. It spread down past my shoulders, half way to my waist, in loose curls.

"It looks great Santana, thank you!" I said.

"We aren't done yet, there's one more thing." Kurt you wait here, and he gave her a knowing look.

"What now?" I asked.

"Come one, and she pulled me threw the crowd. Eventually we came to a stop. I looked up on the sign.

Victoria's Secret.

My jaw dropped.

"No. no way Santana!" I protested.

"Come on Rachel, you need to get rid of those cotton panties otherwise you'll never feel sexy!" Santana put her hands on her hips.

"No! It's not like anyone is going to see them anyway!" I said, a little embarrassed.

"You don't need to someone to see them, they're supposed to make _you_ feel sexy. And besides, someone is going to see them. _Finn." _I stared at her shocked.

"I may love him, but im not going to get him to cheat on Quinn," I wasn't sure why though, Quinn really didn't deserve him.

"Relax. He's not going to cheat on Quinn, but he will break up with her once he realises what a jerk he's been. Now come on,"

Ignoring my protests, Santana dragged me into the store.

"Right. Berry what's Finn's favourite colour?"

"Deep blue," I reply immediately, "Like the sea." She nods, and pulls me over to a section of the store. I glance around as I go red, all around me I see piles of lacy, raunchy panties and bra.

"Santana, I don't really think I suit these.." I murmured. She ignored me, picking up a set of lacy blue panties, the exact colour I described, and the matching lacy bra.

"Go try these on." I hesitantly walked to the curtains, peeling off the jeans and top before trying them on. Suddenly, Santana appeared.

"Santana! Privacy!" I blushed. She sniggered.

"Relax, I'm in love with Brittany. Although you do look pretty hot in this, Finn will probably have a hard one," I mentally cringed at her vulgar words but couldn't help but giggle.

"I doubt it," I said nervously.

"Trust me Berry." She threw me another set of bra and pants this time black.

"Here," She left while I changed and then back in to my clothes.

"You know, I have to admit, I feel a lot less like a loser now," I smiled at her.

"The powers of a make over. Now, make sure you wear these tomorrow, and we'll give a day or two before step 2 begins," I hugged her.

"I really appreciate this Santana," I said, hugging her tightly.

"Please get off me." I laughed.


	6. Reactions

**Chapter 6**

**AN:**** Thank you so much for the support I have had so far. The reviews really do mean a lot, as I know I'm not the best writer. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please read and review? RIP Cory. I don't own Glee or its characters. **

_**Rachel's POV**_

I groaned as the alarm rang, forcing me out of my sleep. I stumbled out of bed, jumping into the shower in my ensuite. My muscles were sore from all the rushing about we did yesterday. I wasn't sure that the makeover was going to work. I wasn't sexy enough.

I showered quickly, rinsing my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo. I knew Finn loved this shampoo, he used to tell me he loved the smell of my hair. I sighed. He probably wouldn't care now.

Hopping out of the shower, I dried my hair quickly and opened the bags full of clothes Santana and Kurt had got me. Fishing around the pile, I pulled out the set of lacy deep blue bra and pants, and slipped them on. I blushed as I stared at myself in the mirror, Santana was right, they really did compliment me. I pulled out a black skirt, which was shorter than I normally wore, landing midthigh. Santana had insisted on this. I picked out a light blue lacy crop top, which was tight against my breasts, highlighting them. Slipping on a pair of black flats, I looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't help but smile a little. I didn't look like a slut, but I.. I looked kind of sexy. Well at least I hoped.

I grabbed my keys and purse as I heard the beep of a horn. Probably Kurt, he insisted on driving me to school now. I skipped out, grabbing a granola bar, and calling a hurried goodbye to my Dad's.

"Wait Rachel." called my dad. I stopped, walking over to him. He was sat drinking coffee.

"You look different," smiled my daddy.

"Yeah Santana and Kurt took me shopping yesterday,"

"Santana Lopez? I thought you said she didn't like you?" they questioned.

"I thought so. Turns out she didn't. And she's helping me,"

"And.. are you ok about Finn?" they asked nervously. I swallowed back the lump in my throat and nodded quickly.

"Well ok.. see you later Rachel," I hugged them and left opening the door before I heard them talking.

"You know Hiram, it's a shame. I really liked Finn."

"Yeah Leroy, he was so dorky but in an adorable kind of way. He was perfect for Rachel.. " I smiled as I left, and walked down the path.

In front of me I saw Santana, leaning against her car.

"I thought Kurt was giving me a lift?" I questioned. She shrugged.

"Yeah, but I wanted to be the one who drived you into school, when everyone looked shocked at your hotness. " She looked me up and down and I blushed. "Damn Rachel, you look smoking. I deserve an trophy," Santana stated before getting into the car. I followed.

"Finn Hudson's never going to know what hit him." I laughed.

Santana parked the car in the spot reserved for cheerio's. She turned in her seat to fully face me and looked at me.

"Right. From now on, heartbroken Rachel is gone." I sighed.

"But I'm still heartbroken Santana," And I don't think I'll ever stop being heartbroken over friggen Finn Hudson.

"You don't need to show it though. We need to convince Finn that you're over him. That's what's going to get him running back to you," I nodded.

"Ok.. I'll try."

"Right Puck will be flirting with you, so don't bat him away, its just to make Finn annoyed. And I don't think Puck will be the only one," Santana grinned evilly. I licked my lips.

"What do you mean, he's not the only one."

"Your confidence is pretty low, but trust me Rachel, you look hot. And my bet is everybody will notice you. Just stay out of Finn's way until Glee, I want the first time he see's you to be in Glee. In front of Fabray." She smirked.

"Alright. We don't have any lesson today together anyway."

"Good. Let's go."

We got out the car, and I nervously tugged at my skirt trying to make it longer. Santana shot me a glare, and I immediately stopped. Brittany came over.

"Hey Rachel. Hey Santana!" she said, as I smiled back in greeting.

"Rachel you look really pretty!" I grinned.

"Thank you Brittany, but you are stunning!" I hugged Brittany.

"Ok, get of my girl Berry. Let's go," Santana led the way up to the stone steps to the main entrance. I breathed in, as I walked in.

Blushing, I took a few steps forward, as everything seemed to slow down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a bunch of cheerio's glare at me as I ignored them and carried down the hallway. As I passed Mercedes, Tina and Artie and Kurt, I saw there jaws drop. Kurt grinned when he saw my outfit as I smiled back.

"How am I doing?" I whispered to Santana still looking straight ahead.

"Let's see," gesturing to a gang of footballers. Karofsky one of them.

I glided forwards, crossing my fingers as I saw them clutching slushies. They turned, laughing as they brought up the cups. I shut my eyes bracing for the cold.

Nothing.

I opened my eyes slowly. I saw Karofsky, cup halfway in the air, his mouth wide open. Behind him, the other footballers had the same expressions.

"Wo-woah," Karofsky breathed. I blushed red, as he stared at my chest, and then at my short skirt. Santana coughed, as they snapped out of it and stumbled off down the hall way, looking confused.

"Was-was that Berry?" I heard him say.

As soon as they were gone Santana burst out laughing. I giggled too.

"Now do you believe that you are sexy as fuck Rachel? And im not just flirting with you!" I grinned, hoping Finn would have a similar reaction.

"See you later Rachel." And this time, she hugged me. I smiled.

**Quinn's POV**

I narrowed my eyes as I drove to school. Where was Finn? It was part of a boyfriends job to pick up his girlfriend. I was pretty sure he used to pick up man hands. I sighed. He probably just forgot.

I drove into school, and saw Santana parked in my spot. That bitch, I thought, she always had to take what was mine. And I bet she was trying to go after Finn. I scoffed. Like that was going to happen. She would never be as pretty or popular as I was.

I parked and entered the school, and straightened out my cheerio's skirt. Around me I saw people whispering, but I paid no attention. Probably just gossip. I glanced around, everyone seemed to be staring at something further down the hall. I craned my neck to see above the crowd but couldn't see anything.

I shrugged, and made my way to my locker. I saw Santana hug a girl and leave. I stared at the girl. She was exceptionally pretty, wearing a black skirt and light blue crop top. My eyes widened. It was _man hands._ What the hell? What was she doing dressing like that? My eyes narrowed as I went up to her.

"What the hell man hands?" I asked, angrily.

"What's the matter Quinn?" she said back, her smile sickening.

"Why the hell are you dressing like that!" I snarled.

"Like what?" she said, folding her arms.

"You know. Finn's with me now. So back off." I spun on my heel and walked off, before she could reply.

"See you later Quinn!" I heard her say. I stormed off, going to find Finn.

**Finn's POV**

I hit my head against my locker as I realised I forgot to go and pick Quinn up. Shit. She was going to be angry at me. Angry Quinn was super scary. She was pretty hot, and kind of cool, which was why I agreed to go out with her in the first place. But I knew when she was pissed, she was not a pleasant person.

I groaned, as I saw her storming up to me, her hands her hips. Shit Finn. Keep calm.

"Hey Finn," she said. I studied her. She seem .. calm.

"H..Hi.." I said back nervously. "Look I'm really sorry, I just sorta-" she cut me off.

"It's ok Finn. I know how stressed you are lately," I stared at her stunned.

"Yeah. I am," I said.

"So.." she placed her hand on my arm, and smiled up at me. "Do you want to come over after Glee? My moms not home…" My mouth widened.

"S-sure," What the hell was going on? First of all, she wasn't pissed that I forgot about her. And now she was initating- that was the right word right?- a make out session.

"Good. I'll see you later." She kissed me and bounced off, leaving me a little bit confused.

I willed the last class of the day to hurry up. I hadn't seen Quinn all day, or Rachel. I hoped she was ok, I didn't want to hurt her. The bell rang just then and I picked up my stuff, stuffing them in my bag, as I overheard Karofsky and Azimio.

"Hey. Did you see the legs on her?" Karofsky said.

"Yeah. For a midget they really do go one forever," Azimio said. I paused, intrigued. Who were they talking about?

"And her boobs. Man, I swear I get a hard one just thinking about her."

I scoffed and left the room, not catching the end of there conversation.

_"Cant believe Hudson let her go," _

Stuffing my textbooks into my locker, I made my way to Glee. I wasn't the first one there, Quinn had saved a seat for me. I went over to her and gave her a quick kiss. She carried it on though, as I went to pull away, and gripped my thigh.

" ," I said, surprised. Her kisses felt nice. A bit like fireworks. She smiled and pulled away, her hand in mine.

The other members arrived, and Santana bounded in after Puck, whispering in his ear. He nodded and took the chair next to me. Santana smirked at me and winked.

"Brace yourself Finnocence," she said as I stared at her confused.

But before I could say anything, Rachel walked in. My mouth fell open. Rachel was wearing a short _short_ black skirt and a tight blue top (crop top I think) Her hair was shiny and loose and fell over her shoulders like a waterfall. My eyes were glued to her legs, which went on forever, her smooth skin shining. I felt my jeans tighten, as mouth was still wide open. Rachel.. she looked _fucking sexy._ Our gazes locked, and she turned a slight shade of pink. She was adorable.

Wait.. Finn snap out of it. I have a girlfriend. I immediately looked away, and turned red, as I felt a pissed off Quinn's eyes on me. Shit. She knew I was checking Rachel out. I shifted slightly, trying to hide the growing bulge in my pants. Rachel crossed the room, and went to sit next to Puck.

"Woah, Berry you look smoking," Puck said, and I glanced at him immediately. His eyes were wandering up and down her body, lingering at her chest. I clenched my fists.

"Thank you Noah," Rachel giggled and I narrowed my eyes.

What the fuck? What was wrong with me? What was I doing? I broke up with her. But she looked so.. sexy. I shrugged it off, immediately. The feeling coursing in my vein was probably just because I was her ex. All ex's feel this way.

Right?


	7. Gives you hell

**Chapter 7**

**Read and review please? I hope you enjoy this x**

**Rachel's POV**

I quickly walked over to the empty seat between Santana and Puck, who happened to be seated next to Finn , blushing furiously. Finn had just stared at me the moment I walked through the door. I felt a little overwhelmed, I didn't think I was ever capable of making a boy look like idiot when he saw me. Especially no Finn Hudson. Huh. I was really caught up on his name.

I sat down quickly as Santana laughed.

"Did you see his face?" she whispered, trying to breathe between her laughter, clutching her side. I grinned.

"He was so checking you out! Told you Rachel. He is so turned on," I glanced at her.

"R-really?" I whispered back. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't pretend you didn't see it. But.. if you need more proof, look at his pants," I glared at her and she glared back.

I sighed, and made sure out of the corner of my eye made sure he wasn't looking my way. He wasn't, I noted, he was talking to Quinn. I quickly studied him and gasped, turning back, a deeper shade of red. There was a suspicious looking bulge in his pants. I smiled a little. _I _did that.

"Puck!" whispered Santana shooting him a death stare. He looked confused, then realisation dawned on his face.

"Berry you look hot," Puck said loudly. I smiled.

"Thank you Noah," I smiled at him, as he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Finnessa is hot for you right now. You just rocked his world," he winked and I giggled.

Suddenly I felt Finn's eyes on my face .We stared into each others eyes. His eyes were so soft, and beautiful, a deep shade of brown. His lashes were so long, I felt bit starstruck. How the hell did they not get tangled up when he blinked? I felt like he was going to say something when Quinn opened her mouth.

"Finn?" she said, somewhat irritated. He broke away, quickly breaking into conversation with her, a red tinge creeping up on his face. He was wearing his letterman jacket and I felt a little bit hot and a bit stuffy. It did suit him well. I tuned back to Santana.

"See? He so regrets breaking up with you!" I shook my head, about to reply when Mr Schue walks in. It was just the clothes. Not me.

"Wait. Mr Schue, Finn and I have an announcement to make!" spoke up Quinn. I turned my head to look at her. She was stood up smiling, with Finn looking confused.

"We do..?" he said, looking adorably lost. I mentally slapped myself.

"Yes. Finn. We do." she scanned the room, her eyes landing on me when she spoke.

"Many of you may know already, due to gossip but," she paused for dramatic effect, "Finn and I are officially a couple!" Quinn squealed. Everyone was silent, clearly not the reaction she expected.

I bit my lip. I knew that already, but it didn't stop the ache in my heart, my blood pounding. I looked away from her smirking face.

"No one cares." Santana said. "Finnocence, I think _Finchel _sounded a lot better than Fuinn. At least it doesn't sound like a disease,"

"How dar-" Quinn yelled, but was cut of by Mr Schue.

"Alright that's enough! Let's get back to work." Quinn glared once more at Santana and once at me.

"Anyway. This week's assignment is emotions. I want you to pick a song, and sing it to someone. I could be friendship, love, or any other emotion of your choice."

Huh. Perfect week. I looked at Santana who smirked.

"Make him regret it," I nodded, filled with confidence.

"Mr Schue?" I said raising my hand, "I think I have a perfect song to express my emotions,"

"Great Rachel, come on up," said Mr Schue as he went to sit in the corner. I got up, whispering the song to the band members and Brad. I stood in the middle as the first few beats started, and placed my hands on hips, staring directly at Finn.

_I wake up every evening_

_With fixed smile on my face, and it never feels out of place_

I sang, pouring all the emotion into it. I walked forwards singing the next few lines, stopping before Finn.

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell._

I turned away from him, my skirt whirling, and walked back leaving him shocked. I hopped onto the piano, crossing my legs.

_Now where's your picket fence, love?  
And where's that shiny car?  
And did it ever get you far?  
_I hopped off again headed back up to Finn, circling him before returning back to the middle.

_You never seemed so tense, love _

I stared at Quinn as I sang that line, a grin on my face._  
I've never seen you fall so hard_

I walked slowly towards Santana and Puck, smiling at them._  
Do you know where you are?  
And truth be told, I miss you  
And truth be told, I'm lying  
_I pulled them out of there seats up to the middle, as I danced with them, Brittany and Tina and Kurt joining in, the rest of the glee clubbers clapping, except Finn and Quinn.

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well  
I hope it gives you hell_

Whirling around, I jumped up as Puck caught me, bridal style, and set me on of the chairs.

_And truth be told, I miss you. And truth be told, I'm lying  
_I stared at Finn, as I sang those lines hoping he'd get the message.

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well _

I sat down on the chair, as Puck and Mike pushed me forwards._  
Hope it gives you hell  
Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies, You can look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look, That you wear so well  
_I pulled my face close to Finn's, his lips just inches away. He leaned in slightly as I pulled away.

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and you sing along, well, you'll never tell  
(Well you'll never tell)  
And you're the fool, I'm just as well  
I hope it gives you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell._

I finished the song, breathing hard. Every clapped as I kept my eyes on Finns. He looked a bit guilty. Good. Santana high fived me as Puck hugged me.

"Wow Rachel that was great!" Mr Schue said, as he came up.

"Yeah it was brilliant. Back off Berry. Finn is mine now. You're just a sad little bitch who cant handle the fact that her boyfriend didn't want her. He wanted me." Quinn snarled. I smiled.

"Quinn.." mumbled Finn. Santana jumped at Quinn, as I pulled her back.

"Leave me alone Quinn. I can sing what I want!" I shot back. I was fed up of her. She wanted to torture me. Fine. But I wasn't going to take it empty handed anymore. Oh no. I was going to get Finn back. Rachel Barbra Berry doesn't give up this easily.

I gazed at Finn. I loved him. And the minute I found out he loved me too, I was going to make sure I never let him go.

_Quinn Fabray_ I thought _You can take everything from me. But you wont take Finn Hudson._ I turned to Santana as I made my way back to my seat.

"You showed her." Santana said. I grinned.

"Finn is mine. " I said as she nodded.

"He always will be." she said.

**an: I hope this was ok, I felt it was important point for Rachel, to help her become confident in order for the plan to work. Please review, they really do mean a lot, and are great encouragement x**


	8. Free agent

**AN: I think Rachel was a little ooc in the last bit of the last chapter, but it was necessary point for the story. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows, they really do mean a lot. You guys are awesome. Enjoy. RIP Cory 3**

**Chapter 8**

Finn's POV

I sat shocked, as Rachel sang her emotions song. I felt a little embarrassed, the song was obviously directed at me. She wanted to tell me she was over me, which, honestly, I didn't expect so soon. Rachel always seemed pretty committed to me when we went out.

She stood in the middle, hands on hips, looking pretty pissed as she sang. Shit. Scary Rachel was ..well _scary._ I looked away from her eyes, which were fixed on mine, as she walked up to me and whirled around, before walking off. Her skirt flew up and revealed deep blue lace panties. My eyes widened. I don't think I ever told her that but deep blue was my favourite colour. It reminded me of the ocean.

I felt the anger radiating off Quinn beside me, as I ignored her. I was trying to focus on Rachel's song, I really was. I wanted to hear the message she was trying to tell me. It felt strange, Rachel was suddenly so much more confident…and hotter. What the hell Finn?! No.

She danced around, with Kurt and Santana. Since when where they even friends? I thought Santana hated Rachel? I looked at the girl dancing before me. She seemed so much more confident, jumping up and down, clapping. She jumped up and Puck caught her bridal style. I clenched my fists, and seemed surprised at my own reaction.

_It's just because I'm her ex. And Puck Is my best friend. That's all. I'm dating Quinn now. _I sucked in a deep breath as Rachel carried on with the song. This definitely wasn't the same girl who I once dated. Rachel sat on the chair as Puck and Mike pushed her forwards. She hovered in front of me, her lips just a few cm's away. I.. I never noticed how long her lashes were. They were definitely longer than Quinn's. I thought she was going to kiss me.

And I wasn't sure if I minded.

I leaned forward slightly..

… as she pulled away and walked off, and I felt a strange feeling wash over me. I couldn't work out what it was. She carried on with the song, and finished the last line. I was relieved it was over. I tuned out everyone, my thoughts muddled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Quinn stand up.

"You're just a sad little bitch .." she said, a little harshly.

"Quinn.." I mumbled. Rachel didn't deserve that.

My eyes widened as Rachel shot back an answer to Quinn. I.. I had never seen Rachel talk back to Quinn.

I sat quietly, ignoring everyone, until Mr Schue called time on Glee. Scrambling up I picked up my backpack and slung it on my shoulder, waiting for Quinn.

"You have cheerio's practise right?" I asked, ignoring the looks I got from the rest of the glee members as they filled out, my cheeks bright red.

"Yeah." Quinn said, her lips set in a thin line and walked out.

"Oh-ok bye!" I called after her, heading for the locker room.

I walked quickly to the locker room a million thoughts running through my head_. Gives you hell._ So that means… Rachel wanted me to ..to go to hell? That seemed a little extreme, even for her.

I pushed open the door open as I heard voices.

"She is smoking," I hear Karofsky say. Probably the same girl he was talking about earlier. I reached my locker and stuffed my bag in it, pulling out my football stuff.

"I'd love to have a go on her. As long as she kept her mouth shut she could open it to scream my name.." Azimio winked as they laughed.

"Hudson, you're such an idiot." Karofsy said, as Azimio nodded and laughed again.

"Get lost Karofsky I'm not in the mood," I said, pulling my shirt off and getting changed.

"No I mean it dude. How could you let that go?" I raised my eyebrows

"Let what go?" I asked.

"Berry. Did you see her today. Her legs were fucking sexy," Karofsky waggled his eyebrows.

Before I could say anything Puck came in.  
"Shut your trap Karofsky before I punch you again," he growled.

"Just because Berry isn't letting you get into her pants doesn't mean you have to take it out on me…" Karofsky said slyly, walking out onto the field, Azimio following.

"Wh-wait- what..?" I trailed off, looking at Puck confused.

"What Finn? Spit it out." he said leaning against the lockers.

"Do you like Rachel?" I spluttered out.

"Well she's pretty hot.." I clenched my fist again. I wasn't sure why, Puck was free to go out with her, she was a free agent. I didn't like Rachel like that anymore.

"How's Quinn dude? Never thought you'd get together so soon after Rachel..?" I shrugged.

"Well Quinn's hot. And I think she likes me. I like her too, I think,"

"You think?" Puck asked, his eyebrows raised. "Whatever bro, see you on the field,"

I sighed, shaking all thought out of my head. Quinn was my hot girlfriend, and I liked her. I pulled out my phone, sending her a text.

_**We still on for tonight? Finn x**_

I didn't really expect a reply. However, I got one, a few minutes later.

_Sure. Sorry for being a bit short earlier. See you after practise;) Quinn xoxox_

I grinned, heading out on to the field, my head a lot lighter than before, all thoughts of Rachel from my mind.

I finished with practise and took a quick shower, before changing and heading for Quinn. I avoided any conversation with Puck. Once I reached her locker, I saw her stood there, not a hair out of place, even thought she just had cheerleading practice. I smiled at her.

"Hey." She leant up and kissed me in reply.

"What was that for?" I smiled.

"Nothing. Can't a girlfriend kiss her boyfriend?"

"Yeah of course." She sighed.

"Man hands was such a bitch today. I mean if she thinks she's going to get you back by wearing new clothes, she's got another thing coming. Anyway let's go." She smiled and placed her hand in mine. We walked out to my car.

"I'll guess I see you at mine, I have to drive back," she said, pointing at her car. I nodded.

Driving back quickly to hers, I reached her house before she did. The Fabray house always scared me, it was big and cold. The house was perfectly kept but I preferred it when a house had a little bit more.. homely feel, I guess.

Quinn parked up besides my car, stepping out the car and letting us in. Inside was beautiful and glossy and modern. I didn't like it.

"Your house is .. nice." I lied. Quinn smiled.

"Thanks. Let's go up to my room,"

I followed Quinn up the stairs, into her room. It was big and painted an elegant white, everything neat and tidy. As I looked around the room , I saw no film poster, no musical posters, no glee pictures no nothing. Her dresser was huge, I saw a mirror that covered nearly half the wall. The wall's were all bare, except for one small picture of Quinn on top of the pyramid in a cheerio's routine. Huh.

"Finn…" Quinn said. I turned around and saw her sat on the bed. I went over to her sitting beside her. She leaned in and kissed me.

Nice. Warm. Comforting.

She leaned back, laying down, taking me with her. I continued kissing her, one hand on her leg the other on the small of small of her back. Quinn wrapped her legs around me and I immediately felt a stirring in my pants. I closed my eyes as I continued kissing her. She had nice lips. They tasted a bit tangy, a bit like orange. Probably her lipgloss.

Instinctively, I slid my hand up her soft smooth thigh. She slapped it away, breaking apart the kiss.

"Finn! I don't.. I'm not ready ok?" I nodded.

"Yeah sorry Quinn, I really didn't mean-" she broke me off.

"It's ok. Besides we have a lot to do. You know Prom's coming up soon? Well we need to work on a strategy."

"Strategy?"

"Yes. We're running as king and queen. And it'll all be worth it after we win ok?" she got up from the bed. I groaned.

**Sorry for the Fuinn. I had to grit my teeth to write this. Review please? x**


	9. Double Front Punch Front

**An: Someone asked when this was set. I'm not really sure, I think it's set after sectionals in season 1 except in my story Finn never dated Quinn, and she never got pregnant. Thank you for the reviews, they are awesome and really are great. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and just to warn you, half term is now over, so its back to school. NO. I will try to update as often as every night, and I will definitely WRITE some every night. Read and review x ****RIP CORY.**

**Chapter 9**

**Santana's pov**

I parked my car outside the Berry household, and waited for her. I was picking her up for school for the second time. A week ago I was making jokes about her with Quinn. But now, she was my…my friend. It was funny how things changed, how people changed.

I sighed as Rachel walked out, right when she said she would. Typical. That girl really needed to loosen up .Live a little.

"Hey," she said, slipping into the car. I looked her up and down, she was wearing a pretty pale pink dress that landed just above her knees, and had black silk straps, and a black silk ribbon tied around the waist. Her hair was loose again.

"Rachel you look really pretty. The master has taught you well!" I said, approvingly.

"Thank you Santana! " she chirped. God she was way too cheery for the morning.

I started the car, and drove to school, turning the radio down so I could talk.

"You killed that song yesterday!" Rachel blushed.

"Thanks. You helped me though."

"Did you see Finn? He was so checking you out whenever your skirt whirled up, it was pretty funny actually!" I was watching Finn the entire time. I burst out laughing when he leaned in when he thought Rachel was going to kiss him.

"When you hovered in front of him he so leaned in!" I said, giggling. Quinn was pissed.

"Do you think he still has feeling for me?" she picked at the hem of her dress.

"Rachel, he does. Any one can see that. He's just confused, he thinks that Quinn is better for him, just because she popular."

"And I'm not," she said sadly.

We reached school and I pulled in as I turned to her.

"Yet. But we are going to make that happen."

I got out the car and looked towards the gang of cheerio's, Quinn amidst them. To Quinn, being a cheerio was everything, and because she was a bitch, without the cheerio's she would be nothing.

"Rachel. How long have you had dance lessons for?" She looked at me confused.

"Twelve years, I started when I was 4." I nodded.

"Are you flexible?" she looked even more confused.

"Yeah I suppose. Why?" I grinned.

"Because you, Rachel Berry are going to try out for the cheerio's today. That is step 2."

She looked at me shocked, her mouth dropping.

"No way! I can't be a cheerio!" she protested, folding her arms across her chest.

"Why not? You just said you were flexible, and I know you're good at dancing!"

"Because. Because I refuse to join. Coach Sylvester has been nothing but rude and mean to Glee!"

"Yes, but that's not a reason not to join. Think about it, you'll be more popular, Finn's eyes will drop out when he see's you in a cheerio's uniform and best of all Quinn will be seething!"

"No. Santana, I can't. I'll be rubbish!" she argued.

"Rachel Berry. Do you want Finn back or not?"

"I do. You _know_ I do. "

"Then you are doing what I say ok?" I marched off, and she followed me, sighing in defeat.

"Fine. Fine. But if I fall flat on my face, I'll going to murder you."

We entered the school and I followed Rachel to her locker.

"You won't." Kurt and Puck were there, waiting.

"Guys. Step 2 commences now. Rachel is going to join the cheerio's!" Santana squealed. Puck whistled.

"Woah, Rachel you are going to look _hot_ in one of those." She went bright red.

"Than-thanks, but I don't think I can do all those flips and stuff," she said.

"Rachel yes you can. I've seen you do way more complicated stuff! " Kurt said.

"Oh and guys, Karofsky and Azimio were talking about Rachel yesterday and I told them to get lost, and Finn looked pretty annoyed. He asked me if I liked her,"

Rachel looked up in surprise.

"Really? He said that?" Puck nodded. I put my hands on my hips.

"See Finn is jealous of any one else thinking about you. So after you become a cheerio," Rachel opened her mouth to argue, "And you _will._ Step 3 is to make Finn jealous by having other guys hit on you. That is where Puck will come into play.." I trailed off.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

The bell rang at that moment.

"See you at lunch. Cheerio's' try outs are then!" I waved goodbye to them, heading for my class.

**Rachel's POV**

I groaned when I realised I only had 10 minutes of History left before lunch started. I really didn't want to try out, I wasn't good enough. Not to mention how pissed Quinn would be if I got on the squad. She'd make my life hell, seeing as she was captain of the cheerio's.

My heart swooned as I felt a familiar voice call my name.

"Rachel." Finn said. "Can.. can I talk to you?" The lesson finished and I wasn't in a hurry to get to try outs so I nodded.

"I just want to say I want us to be friends. I'm sorry for hurting you, I didn't want to," Finn said nervously.

"Um- yeah we can be friends," my heart thumped. He grinned.

" I didn't want things to be awkward, I mean I'm dating Quinn now," My heart sank as I heard him say those words.

"Right. I have to go now. Bye." I said quickly, walking away, before tears fell.

"Wait, I, I.. like your new look," I nodded.

"Thanks," and I walked away, leaving behind a very tall handsome adorable boy of my dreams.

I hurried to the gym where Santana was waiting.

"Here get changed," she threw me a pair of red shorts and a grey McKinney t-shirt. I hurriedly threw them on, leaving my dress in my gym locker.

We walked out into the gym where a crowd of girls where stood. Coach Sylvester was stood on the bleachers, holding a megaphone. Quinn was stood next to her looking smug.

"Listen up. We need to find one cheerio out of you lazy bunch of under achievers. Keep up if you can. Q will tell you what do to." Coach Sylvester shouted into the mega phone. When she was done Quinn stepped up.

"Right." she scanned the room and when she saw Rachel her eyes narrowed. "_Some _of you are deluded for thinking you could ever be on the squad. But we have to give a chance to everyone. So follow my lead and when you mess up Emily, Santana and Coach Sylvester will tap you out."

Santana whispered good luck as the music started. Quinn smirked at me as she turned around and started a dance routine. It was complicated, but I managed to keep up.

All around girls copied. A few messed up and quickly were tapped out. They ran out the gym crying, as Coach Sylvester shouted after them,

"You think that's hard? Try giving yourself laser eye surgery, that's hard!" I grimaced her harshness but carried on going.

Eventually the song ended and a dozen other girls remained as well as me. Quinn turned to see who was left and her eyes landed on mine. She glared at me and I smiled back sweetly. Santana gave me the thumbs up.

"Alright. Next step is skills. You need to be able to do these. First the splits." I dropped into a perfect split as other girls tried: some succeeded others didn't.

"Next handstand," I performed a handstand.

Quinn went on listing skills and eventually me and two other girls remained.

"Ok, for the final level you have to perform a tumble of your choice and we will pick the best," Quinn glared at me again before flouncing off to stand next to coach Sylvester.

"What are you going to do?" asked Santana, who had come to stand next to me.

"Double front Punch front," I replied.

"Woah! That's hard! Can you really do that?" Santana questioned. I nodded.

"I.I think so," I said. I was nervous now, what if I messed it up.

"Alright! Sophie Evans you're up!" A freshman girl walked up to the mat and did a round off.

"Zara Shaun!" Zara did a back hand spring.

"Rachel Berry," Slowly I walked up and held my breath as I did the double front punch front. When I landed, I smiled in relief. Santana and the cheerio's, except Quinn started clapping.

I went to walk off.

"Streisand!" Coach Sylvester shouted. I turned, assuming she was talking to me. Oh well. If I had to have a nick name, at least it was after my idol. I paused.

"Did you just do a double front punch front?" she asked, sounding a little shocked.

"Yeah," I replied, nervous to what she would say. Quinn beside her was fuming.

"You're in!" I squealed and jumped up and Santana hugged me.

"Thank you Coach Sylvester!" I exclaimed. _I had got in!_

"And I'm promoting you to captain," Coach Sylvester got up as I stared at her in shock.

"WHAT?!" Quinn shouted, jumping up angrily.

"Can you do that?" Coach Sylvester asked. Quinn shook her head, slowly.

"Then that's that." And she walked of. I hugged Santana again.

"You are going to fucking regret this Berry!" Quinn stormed off, fuming.

I ignored her as Santana pulled me towards the locker room.

"Lets go get you a uniform!" she said laughing.

**An: I am aware a double front punch front is a really advanced skill but I had to make Rachel way better than Quinn. Its the law of the universe;) Review! x**


	10. Fucking Man-hands

**AN: I hope you enjoy! I had to take time off revision to upload this but oh well, they're are only small assessments;) Read and review please? I really appreciate the support, keep the review coming! x RIP Cory**

_**Chapter 10**_

I let Santana pull me towards the locker room, as I tried to process what just happened. I had become a cheerio. And more than that, the _captain _of the cheerio's. Quinn was so pissed at me, and a part of me was a little afraid of what she would do to me.

The double front punch front was something I learned in my years of dance and gymnastics. It took me months to perfect it and I was really glad I did. It did come in handy today, if not for any other day.

We reached the girl's locker room and Santana pulled out a fresh crisp cheerio's uniform from one of the shiny red cabinets. She handed it to me. I held it arms length, a bit wary.

"Santana.. I don't know. I spent years being tortured cheerio's…" Santana looked at me and bit her lip.

"Rachel I am so so sorry for that. I was an idiot and a bitch." she said.

"It's alright, I forgave you a long time ago!" I said, smiling at her.

"Thank you. And Rachel that was the old you. The new you, is so hot people want stare. So confident yet not a bitch!" she said. I smiled at her again, gratefully.

"I was worried that you weren't going to turn up, I mean why were you late?" I blushed.

"Oh, um Finn wanted to talk.." Santana squealed.

"Finn?! What did he say?" she demanded.

"Nothing much. Just wanted us to be friends. And.." I trailed off, averting my eyes. She smirked.

"And he said he liked my new look." I whispered. She gave me a knowing look, but said nothing.

"Now put this one and get your hair in a high pony!" I nodded, and changed out of the shorts and t-shirt. I pulled on the soft white and red cheerio's top, and then the skirt. It fell mid thigh, a lot _shorter_ than I thought. I pulled my hair into a high pony, grimacing.

"What's wrong?" Santana looked at me concerned.

"High pony's really don't suit me." I sighed. Santana shook her head.

"Rachel when you have your hair in a pony it makes you look sexy. Having your hair down is girlish and innocent. It drives the boys wild," she winked at me. "Well it'll drive one boy in _particular_," I grinned.

"You ready?" she asked. I nodded again.

We left the locker room, and headed down the hall way. I stood up straighter and tried to walk confidently down the hall. It went quiet, until I could hear my trainers squeaking on the shiny lino floor. I saw people staring and tried to ignore them. They were probably laughing at me.

I saw Karofsky out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey Rachel," he said. I looked at him shocked. He had no slushy's in his hand and neither did any of the other footballers.

"..Hello.." I replied, nervously. He smiled and then waved goodbye. I stood frozen, not quite sure what just had happened. I went to walk on when I saw a cheerio come up to me. She waved. She was a freshman and had short blonde hair.

"Hi. I'm Sophie." I looked at her up and down. She was the cheerio that I once heard talking to Quinn about Finn in the bathroom. I narrowed my eyes.

"I heard you're the new captain! Congrats. I'm a pretty good flier if you want to bear that in mind when you create a new routine!" I raised my eyebrows.

"Don't worry Sophie, I've got a special position for you! Right next to Quinn Fabray." And I pushed past her as Santana mouthed _Good one_ to me

"Wow Berry looking hot!" I turned around and saw Puck and Kurt stood there.

"You got on!" Kurt exclaimed. I nodded.

"Yeah, and the best fucking part of all," Santana added, trying to contain her laughter. "..is that SHE IS THE NEW CAPTAIN!" Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Captain! But what about Quinn?" Santana laughed, and I couldn't help it, I giggled too.

"Coach Sylvester demoted her," I whispered.

Suddenly a figure whirled past me, knocking the books out of my hand. I opened my mouth to speak when I saw it was Quinn, Finn in her tow.

"Um Quinn?" I called. She turned around, glowing with anger, hands on her hips.

"What Yentel?" she spat out. I smiled at her sour tone.

"You knocked my books on the floor.." I said, waiting for my apology.

"You think you're so great just because you're the new captain. Just you wait Berry. You will _never _be on top!" She growled and stormed off. Finn gave me an apologetic glance.

"Sor-sorry," he gave his adorable half smile, and bent down to pick up my books. He passed them to me.

"T-thank you Finn," I stuttered. He nodded and his eyes lingered on my cheerio's uniform, before an angry Quinn called his name and he turned away.

Kurt jumped up as soon as Finn was out of earshot.

"Did you see that! He felt bad!" Kurt grinned.

"Let's go to lunch, I'm starving!" Puck said. We nodded and made our way to the cafeteria.

The smell of greasy chips hit me as we walked in. I noticed people staring and blushed. I wasn't used to this much attention, even when I was being slushied.

"Here," Kurt said. He led the way to a crowded table which had Tina, Mercedes, Artie, Mike and Brittany all sat eating lunch. They greeted me and look shocked when they saw my uniform.

"Wait Rachel you're a cheerleader now?" Tina said happily. I nodded and settled into one of the empty chairs as Mercedes high fived me.

"You go girl! Fabray really liked that I bet?"

"Nope," I shrugged. I really couldn't care what Quinn thought.

We laughed and talked for the rest of the lunch, until I looked up and saw Finn staring at me from his seat next to Quinn. I blushed and he turned away quickly and a small smile played on my lips.

"What's so funny?" Santana asked, looking at me pointedly.

"Nothing."

_**Finns POV**_

I slammed my locker shut when I saw Quinn storming up to me. I braced myself. I.. I hadn't done anything wrong right? I mean I talked to Rachel earlier but surely she couldn't get mad at that? Could she?

"I hate her. I fucking hate her!" she screeched. I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Whoa calm down! Who?" I questioned.

"Man hands!" I frowned. _Rachel?_

"W-why?"

"She went and fucking stole my place on the cheerio's that's why!" I stared at her, with a blank expression.

"Huh?" I said.

"For gods sake Finn! She tried out and she got a place, and Coach Sylvester gave her my place as captain!" Quinn was yelling now and all around me I saw people stare at us.

Rachel? As a cheerio? I really didn't know she like all that stuff. I knew she was good at dancing and that but I never really knew how much. But Rachel in a cheerio's uniform? I sucked in a deep breath. She'd look-

"Finn?! Are you listening?" Quinn's angry voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah of course. Look it doesn't matter really I mean.." I stopped talking when I saw Quinn shoot me a pissed off look.

"So what about if Puck replaces you as quarterback? You wouldn't be pissed off then?"

"Puck's actually a linebacker… but that's beside the point. Look Quinn…" _**(AN: Not sure if that really is Puck's position so I just made it up) **_she rolled her eyes and walked off. After a moment I realised I should follow.

Quinn was a few paces ahead, so I quickened my strides to catch up with her. I saw her bump into..

into Rachel.

I stared at her. She looked so much.. a lot more.. When we were dating I used to fantasize about Rachel in one of those. I felt my face get hotter.

"S-sorry," I said, after Quinn stormed off. I smiled at her.

"Thank you Finn," I hurried after Quinn when I heard her calling my name.

"What were you doing?" she snapped.

"Nothing,"

She led the way to the cafeteria. I saw Mercedes and Tina and I went to sit next to them when Quinn tugged on my arm, leading me to a table full of footballers and cheerio's. I sighed.

Half way through lunch I saw the Glee table full, including Rachel. I stared at her. She seemed a little down, but I wasn't sure why. Suddenly she looked up and caught me staring. I blushed and turned away quickly, launching into conversation with Quinn. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw her blush.


	11. Duets

**AN: I do not own Glee:/ I hope you enjoy, please review and tell me how I could improve and what you liked, it really means a lot, this fic is the best response I have ever gotten! Love you guys x**

**Chapter 11**

**Rachel's POV**

"What's so funny?" Santana asked.

"Nothing," I replied, trying to hide my smile. I think I had just caught Finn staring at me? Or did I just imagine it? I mean, why would he stare, he didn't like me anymore.

But.. I had definitely saw him _blush_. He was cute when he blushed, especially when he was embarrassed. His cheeks went an adorable shade of pink and his eyes widened.

"Rachel we got to go," Santana looked at me pointedly and I nodded. I nudged Kurt who was sat next to me and got up from the table.

"See you guys later!" I called and they chanted a chorus of goodbyes, mouths full of food.

Santana glared at Puck who seemed oblivious and kicked him under the table.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. She rolled her eyes and we walked towards the door before he finally understood and got up following us.

"You didn't have kick me!" he whispered loudly, rubbing his shins. I laughed and soon Kurt joined in.

As we left the cafeteria I snuck a glance at Finn. He was in conversation with Quinn and I turned away again quickly. Disappointment washed over me.

"So, in glee, Rachel you have to sit next to Puck," Santana said, as I was still thinking about Finn. "Rachel? Hello?" I broke away from my thoughts.

For Gods sake Rachel. At this rate I would have spent 99% of my time thinking about Finn. Finn Hudson. The quarterback. The singer. The cute adorable handsome charming chivalrous guy. I mentally giggled. _The dancer_.

"Um yeah sorry what we're you saying?" She laughed.

"Stop thinking about Finn for a few seconds. I was saying that, in glee, make sure you sit next to Puck." I frowned.

"Why? Not that I don't want to, Noah you are lovely, but is there an specific reason?"

"Finn will be jealous if he thinks you are getting close with Puck. It's boy logic."

"Boy logic?" Kurt questioned.

"Well straight boy logic, sorry. Boys want what they can't have. And this will be step 3. Boys going after Miss Rachel Berry."

Santana smirked and headed for class with Kurt as I nodded and waved goodbye to them.

I went to my locker as Puck fell into step with me.

"So, you cool with me flirting with you?" I giggled.

"Noah you do that everyday!" he laughed.

"Yeah because you're my hot little Jewish American princess!" he winked and left as I rolled my eyes and laughed too.

"Bye Noah!" I called as he raised his hand in acknowledgement and I turned back to my locker, waiting for glee.

As I opened my locker, I looked in the small mirror I had in there. Suddenly I saw a very tall handsome figure staring after Puck in the mirror. I spun around. It was Finn. He had his eyes narrowed in confusion and his mouth open. Wordlessly he carried on walking, as I laughed.

* * *

I slung my bag on my shoulder and left my last lesson as I saw Puck waiting for me.

"Hey," I said, smiling brightly.

"Hi. You ready to make Finnessa jealous?" he joked. I paused and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Puck stood in front of me, looking concerned.

"I don't want to be one of those girlfriends that do everything to get back their boyfriends. I mean I love Finn, but if he doesn't love me back than I.." I trailed off, tears welling in my eyes.

"Rachel. When you were going out with Finn, I teased him endless about him not getting laid, no offense." I nodded to show I wasn't offended as he carried on. "And you know what he said. He said, "Sex isn't the most important thing in a relationship you know," And he's a guy. _A 16 year old guy_." I giggled at the end of Puck's story.

"Although that story may not have been the best example, thank you. That really cheered me up," I rolled my eyes, glad to see that the tears we're gone.

"C'mon. Let's go to Glee. Santana will kill me if we're not walking in at with at least one part of our body touching," Puck offered his arm and I took it.

As we walked down the hallways I felt many eyes on me.

"Everyone cant get enough of the hot new cheerleader!" he waggled his eyebrows and I playfully pushed him away as we entered the choir room.

I saw Finn and stopped in my tracks. He smiled at me and I smiled back before going to sit on the chairs with Puck. Santana grinned and nodded in approval.

**Finns POV**

Shaking Quinn off, I hurried from the cafeteria, claiming I was sick. I just.. I just didn't feel like insulting my friends, I mean Glee was like my family. Is my family. I still couldn't understand why was you know, such a bitch to them?

I left the cafeteria heading for my locker. I saw Puck up ahead, and opened my mouth to call his name. Suddenly I saw him laughing as he walked off and I glanced to where the source was. Rachel.

I stared after Puck. What-were-did he like her? Lately Puck and Rachel had been hanging out a lot, which was strange. I knew Puck thought she was hot but that went for most of the girls around here. Maybe it was the Jewish thing. They were both Jewish, so probably had stuff in common. Rachel had mentioned to me that she's seen Puck in mass.

Shaking my head I walked away to my lesson, which happened to be with Quinn. I sat down at the back, as she walked in, rolling her eyes before coming up to me.

"Where did you go?" she hissed.

"I.. I felt a bit sick, so I went to the nurse," I held my breath at the lie. She seemed to buy it though and shrugged.

"Oh ok. Listen we need to talk some serious prom strategies. My dress is blue so you need…" I zoned out, as I nodded and hummed at the appropriate places...

The bell rang as I offered my hand to Quinn. She took it and smiled and I felt a nice warm feeling as we walked to Glee. We were the first there and took a seat in the back. I felt a lot calmer now, Quinn was so much nicer right now. We talked until the other members filled in.

A few minutes later Rachel and Puck walked in. I watched at they laughed and she pushed him away, giggling. Her eyes glanced over the choir room and landed on mine. I smiled nervously. She smiled back. Quinn laid her hand on my knee as my heart thundered. Wait.. was that because of Rachel or Quinn?..

She broke away from my gaze and went to sit down, Puck in tow.

"She looks so ridiculous in the cheerio's uniform right Finn?" I hmned in response but Mr Schue walked in before I could say anything. He set down his case on the piano and pulled out a pen as he wrote on the board.

_Duets._

I couldn't help it. I glanced over to Rachel. She met my gaze but I really couldn't read her face. Damn her being a good actress.

Rachel and me had always gone together for duets. Her voice was incredible and even though I was dating Quinn, I couldn't deny how good she was. Seriously. And I guess that this time I would partner with Quinn. Seeing as I'm her boyfriend.

"So guys! We are going to have a duets competition!" The glee club clapped and cheered as Mr Schue calmed them down. He looked at Rachel and looked taken aback.

"Woah Rachel you're a cheerio now?" she grinned and nodded as Quinn went red.

"Yeah Mr Schue, I hope that's ok?" she asked.

"Yeah of course. As long as you're happy." She smiled.

"Thanks!" Quinn snarled.

"Wait a minute?! Man hands joins and its like I don't mind but when me and Santana and Brittany we're joining you suspected us of spying!" Mr Schue rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah sorry Quinn. Rachel are you a spy?" Everyone sniggered as a smile crept onto my lips.

"Sadly Mr Schue..no," Rachel said, her voice ringing with laughter. Quinn clenched her teeth together and shot looks at Rachel.

"Alright, alright! So pick a partner and each of you will be performing your duet next week. I want it to be good! Winner will get a dinner at… Breadsticks!" The whole club exploded with excitement. I grinned at how excited they were.

Mr Schue left us too it as he stepped back and sat in the corner, marking. I leapt out of my chair was about to take a step to Rachel when Quinn's voice stopped me.

"So Finn, what we going to sing?" I turned back to Quinn, as Rachel avoided my eyes.

"Oh..um I don't know.."


	12. Cheerio's practise

**AN:****I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I have been really sick this week and I had school -.- Hope you enjoy this. I cant believe Finn is dead, I really hope the writers don't give Rachel a new romance, because she belongs with Finn:'( Read and Review! Oh and please comment what song you would like Finn and Quinn to sing? RIP Cory 3**

**Rachel's Pov**

My heart broke into pieces when I saw Finn had partnered with Quinn. I avoided his eyes, blinking back tears rapidly. I couldn't cry now. Quinn would slaughter me alive, but I couldn't help it. Duets were made for me and Finn. Our voices melted perfectly together. He had the best voice I had heard on a male. (Aside from Kurt).

I smiled sadly, thinking back to our very first song together. _You're the one I want_. How I creeped him out, as I pulled him madly back and forth like a weirdo. I had a major crush on him then, when I hardly knew him, and now. I sighed. Now I was head over heels.

I remembered how I felt when I heard Finn had first joined. First disbelief and then scepticism. He was the popular jock who I suspects, was the cause of the bullying in our life. He had apologized for that many times, and as soon as I hear him sing, all was forgiven. And I remember thinking he was pretty cute, even when I didn't know he could sing.

I looked on at Finn and Quinn, who were now in conversation. Probably discussing duet ideas.

"Rachel?" I reluctantly pulled my gaze from Finn's to Santana's. "You ok?" she asked, following my gaze back to Finn's.

"Yeah," I whispered, barely audible. She smiled at me, sympathetically.

"Rachel? Do you want to be my duet partner?" Puck asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"I would be honoured Puck, your voice is really good." he smiled at my compliment and I smiled too, brighter. I turned away from Finn and faced Puck, Santana, Kurt, Brittany and Mercedes,

"Damn Puckerman, I was going to ask Rachel to sing with me!" Mercedes joked as we laughed.

"Sorry 'cedes, but Berry is way too good of a singer to pass up. Plus she is hot,!" Puck winked at me.

Kurt partnered up with Mercedes and Santana with Brittany as we began to discuss duet ideas.

"What do you want to sing Noah?" I asked as he shrugged.

"I really don't mind, Rachel, I mean you're into all that Broadway stuff right?" he asked. I was about to reply when Mr Schue cut in.

"Ok so that's enough time for you to pick your partners, so I need to note down whose with who." Mr Schuester pulled out a pen and began to note down names.

"Santana who are you with?" he called.

"Brittany," Santana said as he nodded and wrote down their names.

"Kurt?" he looked sideways to Mercedes.

"Mercedes," replied Kurt.

"Tina?"

"Mike!" Tina called back.

"Finn?" I turned in his direction, staring at him. He seemed to sense it and shifted uncomfortably.

"Um Q-Quinn," Finn replied, his eyes on the floor.

"Artie?

"Sam," I smiled softly. Ever since Sam had joined, he had become best friends with Artie.

"Rachel?" I took a deep breath.

"Noah,"

Finn turned his head so fast he grimaced in pain, and brought one hand up to massage his neck. I bit my lip to stop from smiling as he stared at me.

"Everything alright Finn?" Puck asked, smirking.

"Ye-yeah," he lowered his eyes to the floor and Quinn grit her teeth together, before shuffling her chair closer to him,

"Alright! So next week each of you will be performing in that order! Good luck," Mr Schue dismissed us, and we all stood up.

"So Noah, when are you free to practise?" I could see Finn staring at me out of the corner of my eye. I blushed.

"Anytime this week apart from today, as I have football again." I nodded.

"Yeah, I have practise too," I gestured to my uniform, laughing. "It feel's so weird saying that," he laughed too.

"Well you look pretty smoking. And I'm not.." he dropped his voice. "Just saying that because Finn is stood near me, jealous as hell," I blushed again.

"See you on the field then." I waved and walked off, past Finn. He looked at me and I made my eyes meet his.

Just then Quinn appeared from behind Finn's tall figure and smiled at Finn. She pulled him down by the collar and smashed his lips on hers. I cringed as they kissed, pain filling me, my eyes welling up. I narrowed my eyes at her thin, hard lips touching Finn's soft ones. His eyes were open and he glanced sideways at me.

I turned on my heel and walked away, hurrying to the girls locker room. I couldn't stop the tears falling and I ran in, dumping my bag on the floor.

"Rachel? What's the matter?" Santana hurried over to me.

"Quinn just kissed Finn in front of me. And.. I miss his lips. God Santana I miss everything about it him!" I sniffed. Santana giggled.

"Rachel. Oh sweet Jesus, you are so in love!" she laughed. I stared at her blankly. Why was she laughing?

"And this is funny because…?"

"Because you _Quinn_ kissed Finn. _Quinn _asked Finn out. _Quinn_ asked Finn to do a duet, well she just stated it." I sighed.

"Yeah, but he agreed to all of them things. He likes her better!" I turned away.

"Rachel. Quinn only wants to be Finn to be popular, I just know it. And he'll realise that soon enough. Besides, he couldn't not turn his head faster when you said you were singing with Puck. If Finn announced he was singing with me, your best friend, well at least I should me now after all I've done," she stopped to smile before continuing, "..how would you feel?" And then she left the locker room.

I thought about that. If Finn asked Santana, who I really did consider one of my best friends now, I would be pretty angry. One because she's my best friend. And two because he's my ex… who I'm still madly In love with.

Suddenly, cheerio's burst into the room, Quinn leading. They set down the bags laughing amongst their groups. I wiped the tears from my face quickly, and stood tall- well as tall as I could being 5'2- and stared at Quinn.

"A-alright guys," I called a bit nervously. What if they hated me? "See you on the field in 2 minutes," They nodded and I felt relieved.

"Urm Man hands what do you think you're doing?" Quinn said.

"I am merely giving _my_ team instructions. That includes you Quinn."

"It's not your team!" Quinn spat out. I smiled and stepped closer.

"Actually, Quinn, I think you'll find it is now," I smiled at her sweetly, before stepping out onto the field. I waited a few seconds, before the cheerios followed out, some looking impressed, others a bit nervous. Eventually, Quinn came out, her face sour and red.

I nodded and ignored the football players at the other end of the field, who were doing drills and throwing balls around.

"Ok, so, I've been working on a routine and I think it will go well with your skills!" I called, babbling a little, and Santana nodded at me, encouragingly. "The first part includes a few flips.." I carried on explaining the routine, and finished. I held my breath as I waited for their reactions.

"That's brilliant!" A cheerio called. I sighed in relief and beamed at her as the others nodded and grinned.

"Thank you! What is your name?" I asked. She looked shocked at the question. I guess she didn't get asked that a lot.

"Oh erm Aria," I nodded.

"Thank you Aria!" she smiled. Quinn was fuming.

"Ok, so, let's practise! I think the first thing is to practise the pyramid. Who can do flips in the air?" Santana, Quinn, Aria, Brittany and a few other's whose name I learnt to be were Emily and Anna, and Sophie put their hands up. I narrowed my eyes at Sophie, the one who told me she was a good flier.

"Well I need 4 fliers not including me so, Santana, Brittany, Aria and Anna, you okay to be my fliers?" I asked them. They nodded and beamed.

"Wait a sec Yentl! I'm the best flier!" Quinn shouted.

"Everyone get's equal opportunities Quinn. I'm betting Aria and Anna have never been a flier? That right?" I turned to them and they nodded and blushed. "There you go," I turned back to the group.

I started off showing a few some basic flips. Anna asked to see the double front punch front and the others nodded in agreement. I backed up a few steps and did it quickly, landing neatly. I smiled. I was really enjoying cheerleading; I thought it was going to be hard and torture, but it was actually pretty fun. They gasped and cheered as Santana high fived me.

"Alright so whose ready to practise?" They all put their hands up, except for Quinn and I beamed.

_**An: I didn't want to say this at the start because of spoilers but what song would you like Rachel and Puck to sing? I need ideas for them and for Finn and Quinn**_.


	13. Is that safe?

**AN: Read and review? Also, in your review please comment your duet ideas for Rachel/Puck and Quinn/Finn. I love Cory, and Finchel is forever in our hearts. We have to keep Finchel alive.:'( I Do not own glee.**

**Chapter 13**

Finns POV

"Noah,"

I turned my head to look so fast pain shot through me. Ignoring it, I stared at Rachel, who was avoiding my eyes. _She was singing with Puck?_ What the hell? They.. they weren't even friends. And Puck's voice wasn't nearly as well suited to Rachel as.. as others. I narrowed my eyes at Puck.

"Everything alright there Finn?" he asked, a smirk on his face. I wanted to slap it off.

"Ye-yeah," I brought my hand up to massage my neck.

Why was Rachel singing with him? Did he ask her? Or.. or did she ask him? No, she wouldn't. He probably asked her, and she agreed, because she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Puck and Rachel had never sang a duet together, so why would they now?

A thought struck my head and I smiled as I remembered the first song we ever sang together. You're the one that I want. At first she really creeped me out, pulling me back and forth. But.. but after a while, I got pretty into it. I mean her voice was amazing, and strangely it sounded good against mine. Which was weird considering she had had 9 years of singing and dance classes, plus 5 years of acting classes. I felt amazed at how I remembered, I normally tuned Rachel out.

"As if Puck would date that loser!" Quinn's voiced interrupted my thoughts and I shrugged.

"She-she's not a loser, Quinn." I whispered, but Quinn had already turned to her bag, pulling out her phone. I sighed. She was glued to her phone all the time, she never even turned it off while we were talking.

"Alright so we will be performing in that order next week!" Mr Schue finished practise and I got up, walking over to Rachel. I stopped a few metres before her, opening my mouth to speak when Puck appeared, standing between me and Rachel.

"So Noah, when are you free to practise then?" her chirpy voice rang out and I focused on her. The cheerio's uniform really did suit her, the striking red against her tan skin made her dark clear eyes stand out. Loose strands of hair framed her face.

"Anytime this week apart from today, 'cuz I have football again."

"Yeah, I have practise too," she replied. "It feel's so weird saying that,"

I knew Rachel had years of dance, but I never pegged her as flexible. I definitely had to see what she could do.

"Well you look pretty smoking." Puck's tone turned flirty and I breathed in deeply. I hadn't realised I had taken a step forward when I saw him lean in and whisper something in her hair. She blushed, and I clenched my fists. Rachel waved goodbye to Puck and began to walk forwards when a soft hand appeared on my arm.

It was Quinn. She pulled me forwards and brought my lips to hers. I took a step backwards in surprise, Quinn wasn't the type for PDA. Her lips tasted sweet, like cherry's. Just a shame I hated cherry's, they were too sweet. Ever since I threw up after eating 6 cherry pie's when I was 7, I had gone off cherry's. Suddenly my eyes flew open and I glanced sideways to Rachel, who was now running away. _Great._

"Wait..wait," She broke away, annoyed.

"What?" she spat out. "Don't you like kissing me?" her eyes turned sharp, too intense.

"No.. I mean yes of course I do!" I stuffed my hands in my pockets. "Just, I don't think we should kiss in front of Rachel… I mean her being my ex.." I trailed off, shifting nervously. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Just because man hands is here, doesn't mean I cant kiss my _boyfriend_. Glee practise at mine tonight. We have to win!" she kissed me again and left and I followed her lead, taking the route to the boys locker room.

I entered and went over to Puck.

"Hey," he said. I nodded but didn't say anything.

"Why are you singing with Rachel?" I couldn't help myself, it just came out.

"Is that a problem?" he asked, looking me in the eye. I turned away and opened my locker.

"No of course not. Just wondering." I pulled out my stuff.

He left the room and I followed quickly. _Pull yourself together Finn, she's allowed to sing with whoever she wants, _I thought.

"Alright! Listen up!" Coach Beiste's voice rang out across the football field. It was a hot and dry day, and already I knew today was going to be hard. My eyes trailed over to the other end of the field, where the cheerio's were gathered. I scanned the crowd quickly, and saw Rachel, at the front, issuing instructions. She looked pretty cute-wait what did I just say?

"Hudson!" Coach Beiste shouted. I tore my eyes from the cheerios and looked back, muttering an apology.

"So we'll start off with laps." She clapped her hands together, and everyone started to run. I followed, jogging slowly, keeping my eyes on Rachel. She was.. she was running up to do a flip.

I held my breathe as she turned and spun in the air. Woah. She was.. she was amazing. She cut through the air, like a little acrobatic bird, her ponytail whipping. I grinned, she really was tiny. Her short skirt flew up, and I saw she was wearing a black lacy panties. My jaw dropped, as I felt my face grow hot.

"Finn Hudson!" Coach Beiste shouted. I realised I had stopped running and blushed. Quickly, I ran ahead, catching up to Puck.

"Dude, at least when you check her out, make sure no-one's looking," he winked.

"Who?" I asked worriedly. Why was I staring at Rachel? My gorgeous girlfriend was stood less than a few yards away, yet I was watching Rachel. _My ex_.

"Quinn of course!" Puck smirked.

"Oh yeah.." I looked at the ground, and forced my eyes to stay there.

"Ok! Get into partners and practise your throwing!" I signalled to Puck, who jogged over, grabbing a football. We began to throw it to each other.

"So.. what are you and Quinn singing?" he asked. I shrugged, throwing the ball back.

"I dunno. I'm going to her house tonight to discuss it.."

"I'm glad I'm with Rachel, no offense Hudson but we are going to kick your ass!" he joked. I smiled weakly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movements. I turned my head, to see Rachel stood at the top of the pyramid. Was that safe? She could fall. I frantically looked on, as she jumped off. I started to run towards her when she dived off, and was caught by the bases.

"OW!" I said. While I was watching Rachel, Puck threw the ball. It hit me straight in the side of my head, knocking me back a few steps. I cursed. Puck laughed.

"Shut up!" I said. He bent over, trying to contain his laughter.

"That. Was. Funny. As. She's pretty good isn't she?" He walked off still laughing.

"Who?" I called after him.

"Her." he replied and I frowned. Did he know I was staring at Rachel?

* * *

Practise rolled on slowly as usually, and finally it was 5'o clock. I walked back into the locker room with Puck.

"So cheerio's practise gets off at the same time right?" he asked. I nodded, smirking.

"Why, you hooking up with someone?" I joked. He shook his head.

"Nah, I gotta ask Rachel if she wants to practise tonight, seeing as its only 5," I turned away, not saying anything. I watched Puck as he left and went towards the cheerios locker room.

Sighing, I shut my locker as my phone buzzed.

_**Meet me by your car in 2. Quinn xox**_ I shut my phone off, packing my things away. Suddenly the door opened and someone walked in.

"Noah?" the voice called. I looked up. It was Rachel, stood in her cheerios uniform.

"Oh hi Finn," she sounded nervous. I smiled back. "Where's Noah? I just wanted to ask him if he wanted to practise," The thought of Puck in Rachel's house brought a strange feeling to my stomach.

"He, urm ,he left too look for you," I said. My eyes trailed down to her lips, which looked shiny.

"Oh, thanks. I guess I'll just text him then. See you tomorrow Finn!" she turned to go when I reached out and pulled on her arm gently, turning her around to face me.

"Wait. You.. you're really good at cheerleading," she blushed.

"T-thank you," Suddenly, my phone buzzed again. I ignored it. "I.. I should go." Rachel left and I sighed. What had gotten into me?

I left the room quickly, looking at the time. Shit. I was late. Quinn was going to kill me. I groaned.


	14. First Impressions

_**An: Read and review. I hope you enjoy this. Please comment duet ideas, as I will be picking them in the next chapter. RIP Cory Monteith. Finchel Forever. **_

_**I do not own Glee.**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Rachel's Pov**_

I breathed deeply as I left the boy's locker room quickly. Quickly racing down the hall, I turned a corner, until I was out of sight. Stopping, I leant against a wall, shivering as the coolness of the wall touched my skin. I brought my hand up to the soft spot where Finn had laid his arm gently on my bare skin. My arm was burning, and I felt my blood racing. My heart felt like it was about to drop out and I felt dizzy; my head was hurting. I never felt this way, except when Finn touched me. Even being on stage came secound to this feeling.

I replayed the scene in my head. Finn had complimented my cheerleading. Was he watching me? Several times I couldn't help myself, and found myself glancing across the field, past the cheerios, to the Finn. But he was always concentrating, I didn't catch his eyes once. I knew I wasn't amazing or especially not as "chirpy" and "fake happy," like Quinn but he still complimented me.

I walked slowly through the hall, my thoughts still on Finn. Suddenly, a figure crashed into me.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry-" I looked up to see Puck's smiling face. He was dressed in jeans and a shirt.

"It's ok Rachel. Next time maybe don't walk and think?" he joked.

"Yeah," I laughed. "I was coming to find you anyway," I said.

"Yeah me too. I think because it's only 5, maybe we should go practise?" he asked. I nodded.

"Sure. My house. My dad's aren't home, so we'll be free to practise," he grinned.

"Great. You need a ride?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, Santana drove me to school but I think she's gone now. Is that ok?" I asked.

"Of course. C'mon."

We walked towards the exit as we talked.

"Noah you smell like guava!" I giggled. He groaned.

"Yeah well I asked my mom to get me some shower stuff and she comes back with fucking guava!" I laughed.

"Anyway, passing over my badassness. You looked pretty hot out there! I never knew you could do cheerleading," I blushed and lowered my eyes.

"Neither did I, I just had a lot of gymnastics and dance lessons when I was younger,"

9 years of singing and dance classes, plus 5 years of acting classes to be exact. I remember telling Finn all about this on one of our dates. I doubt he had been listening, he most likely had just been pretending to listen.

"Well someone was checking you out," Puck carried on walking as I stopped, dead in my tracks. I stared at the back of his head.

"What?" I asked.

"You know," he opened the door, as I smiled softly and rushed after him.

The cold air hit me as I left the school and walked over to Puck's truck. The parking lot was empty, everyone had gone home. He opened the door for me and I stared at him shocked.

"What? Finn taught me!" I smiled broadly. Finn had taught Puck, the residential man-whore (I loved him to death but you couldn't deny that) to be a gentleman? I shrugged, still smiling and got in his truck.

Puck jogged over to the other side and opened the door. He got in and began driving.

"Noah?" I asked. He glanced over at me.

"Yeah?"

"Do-does Finn like Quinn. I mean, really like her?" I asked. A part of me was scared to hear the answer, but the other part needed too know.

"Honestly? I think he does," Puck said. My face fell.

"Oh-" I turned my head away and stared out the window.

"But you know what Rachel?" Puck asked. I turned my head slightly to him. "I think he _loves_ you,"

* * *

_**Finns POV**_

I held my breath as I walked out the door, where Quinn was stood waiting for me. She looked pretty pissed. Shit. I was going to have to lie, she would kill me if she knew I was late just because I was talking to Rachel.

"Finn! Where have you been?"

"Sorry Quinn, I.. I. Coach Beiste wanted to talk to me." She looked slightly less suspicious and I breathed out in relief.

"Right. Ok. Well we have to practise. C'mon!" She leant up and kissed me, and I was surprised at how small her lips were under mine.

I drove quickly to her house, and parked out on the street.

"Finn, I think my mom's home," she noted the shiny black BMW in the drive way.

"Oh right." My face fell. I had never met Quinn's mom before.

"Relax. You'll be fine!" Quinn smiled and took my hand as I nervously nodded and we walked in to Quinn's huge shiny mansion.

"Mom!" Quinn called. "I'm home!"

Quinn's mom walked out. I could see the resemblance, she looked like Quinn. Her hair was blonde, pulled back into a bun and her teeth white and even. She was wearing a formal white dress and I saw her nails were long and sharp. If she wasn't wearing a big smile on her face, I would have instantly thought her to be a-well a bitch.

I silently told my self off for judging her. Rachel once told me it wasn't good to judge people on their first impressions.

_***A few months ago, in Rachel's house***_

"I just don't think she seems very nice." Finn said, as he lounged on Rachel's couch, watching one of Rachel's favourite musicals. Rachel's small figure was curled up next to him, snuggled in his arms.

"Finn! You shouldn't judge people on how they look the first time you meet them!" Rachel chastised Finn. He shrugged.

"Sorry Rach," He leant his neck down to kiss Rachel on the top of her head. "But seriously, have you never judged someone before you've actually properly known them?" Finn asked.

Rachel bit her lip. She detached herself from Finn's arms, and sat up, facing him sheepishly.

"Well.. actually, I sort of judged you," she admitted. Finn raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really? And what did you think Miss Berry?" Finn traced patterns lightly on Rachel's leg, as her eyes met his.

"That.. that you were jerk. A football playing, neanderthal bully," Rachel dropped her eyes again, as Finn smirked, amused by how embarrassed Rachel got. Finn didn't care that Rachel thought that about him, to be honest, that wasn't far off from the truth, before her joined Glee.

"Really? That's all you thought?"

"Well I did think you were cute," Rachel blushed as Finn traced wider circles up her leg.

"And now? What do you think now?" Finn sat up, his lips inches away from Rachel's.

"Now? Now I think you are the cutest, funniest, sexiest, kindest and cockiest guy ever," Finn bit his lip.

"Cocky?"

"Yeah. You think just because your lips are inches away from mine, I'm going to lean in and kiss you," She brought her eyes up to Finn's again, grinning.

"Aren't you?" Finn questioned. He leaned in closer.

"No." whispered Rachel.

Finn resumed his position again.

"Alright," He smirked, noticing Rachel's disappointed face.

"Fine." huffed Rachel.

"You can kiss me if you want to," Finn said.

"I want to," And they met halfway, their lips lighting a spark.

_***End of flashback***_

"You must be Finn Hudson," Quinn's mother held out a hand, and I shock it. "I'm Judy," I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Fabray," I said.

"Quinnie you picked well. Handsome, tall perfect for you!" I blushed slightly. "You're the quarterback right?" Mrs Fabray asked.

I raised my eyebrows, confused. Why would that matter?

"Yeah I am, Mrs Fabray," I replied.

"And Quinnie's the head cheerleader. You two belong together!" I frowned.

"Actually Rachel is.." I trailed off as Quinn shot me a glare. Shit.

"What?" she asked confused. Quinn was fuming.

"Oh-er nothing," I tried to cover up my mistake desperately, but Mrs Fabray wouldn't let it go.

"No, no. What did you mean "Rachel is?". Whose Rachel? What is she?" Quinn sighed.

"This girl called Rachel is the new head cheerleader," Quinn spat out.

"What? But Quinn, you're the best at cheerleading!"

"I still am Mom, this girl is just annoying and I bet Miss Sylvester only made her head cheerleader to stop her whining!" I opened my mouth to protest, but decided against it. I may be stupid, but if I stuck up for my ex, in front of my girlfriend and her mom, that wouldn't come over so well.

"Oh well ok. I'm sure you will be head again soon. Anyway nice meeting you Finn!" I said goodbye to Mrs Fabray as we climbed the stairs to Quinn's room.

As soon as Quinn shut the door, she turned to me.

"Why did you say that?" she yelled.

"I'm sorry it just came out," I said, desperately.

"Whatever Finn. What did you think of my mom?" I was surprised at Quinn. She went from pissed Quinn to relaxed Quinn in less than minute.

"Oh erm, yeah she's nice," I lied.

**R&R please**


	15. Excuses

**An: I do not own glee. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Finchel forever:( Read and review and also, please comment what you thought about "A Katy or A Gaga?" I thought that the ND should have had a Finn reference, like there was one in NY for Rachel and Kurt:/ Please enjoy x**

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Rachels Pov**_

"Noah, I think my Dad's are still at work," I said, I climbed out of his truck, and entered my house, Puck behind me.

"Your house is nice Rachel," Puck said, looking around at the bright painted walls. I smiled at him.

"It's small, but yeah.." I shrugged. He shook his head.

"Nah, I prefer small houses anyway. So shall we go up to your room?" Puck waggled his eyebrows suggestively. I laughed, and lead the way up the stairs, to my room.

"It's childish, I know," I said laughing, as we entered my pink and yellow painted room, posters of my favourite musical's lined the wall: _Funny Girl, Annie, Wicked. _Puck laughed, crossing over to my dresser, which included several framed photos. He picked them up, examining them. Our glee club school picture, after our first sectionals competition, Kurt and I, a photo of my daddies, and finally, a picture of me and Finn all stood on my dresser, barely enough room for any makeup. That was ok though, I wasn't a make up person.

I smiled as Puck picked up the picture of Finn and I, remembering the day we took it. It was after our second date, when we went bowling. I grinned at the picture of me in stood in front of Finn, the glossy pink bowling ball in my arms, as Finn's strong arms were wrapped around me, guiding me. He had a huge grin on his face, and I was smiling too, my eyes shut.

"Hudson is such a pussy, he took you _bowling_ on your first date?" I put my hands on my hips.

"It was our secound date actually, and what do you suggest Noah for a second date?" I asked, amused.

"Well we normally don't get to a second date if you know what I mean," Puck winked and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Noah, that is disgusting! Relationships aren't just about sex you know?" I said. He laughed.

"God you sound like Finn. So what song are we going to sing?" he asked.

Just before I could answer, a familiar tune played as my phone rang. I picked it up, when I saw Santana's name flash onto the screen.

"Hello Santana?" Puck rolled his eyes and dropped onto my bed.

"Hi Rachel. Where's Puck?" Santana demanded.

"Right here. We were just about to decide our duet," I replied.

"Good. Put me on speaker." I opened my mouth to question her when she interrupted me. "Now!"

I sighed, before tapping the speak phone button, and sitting down next to Puck.

"What are you two singing?" her voice rang out across the room.

"We don't know yet, Santana, we literally just got here," I rolled my eyes and shook my head at Puck, amused.

"Well make sure you sing something that will be sure to get Finn jealous! Step 4!" I laughed.

"Santana how did you even come up with step 4? Mr Schue just gave the assignment?" I asked.

"Oh please. Mr Schue is so predictable. I knew he had the duets lesson coming," I giggled and Puck laughed. That was true, Mr Schue's lesson were normally made up on the spot

"Fine Santana. Now bye!" Puck effectively ended the conversation, cutting across Santana's protests.

"Now that that's out of the way, what do we sing?" asked Puck.

"I don't know. I mean of course it'll help in Santana's "plan" but I want us to find a song that we enjoy singing, not just to make Finn annoyed..." I trailed off.

"So how about we sing something fun and upbeat?" he suggested. I nodded.

"Yeah I'd love to. Your voice is great Noah!" I said.

"You really can't talk Berry. Your voice is just epic." I smiled.

"Any suggestions?"

"How about Don't you want me by the Human League?" Puck offered. I grinned.

"That's perfect! Fun and I think your voice would go really well for that!" My smile froze. "Do you think Santana would approve?" I shuddered as I thought of what Santana would do to us if she hated it.

"Yeah." Puck nodded. "It's fun and flirty so I suppose so..?" he said.

"Ok. Let's get to work!" I grabbed my iPod, scrolling through to find the song before hitting play.

"And for the record, Rachel, I can guarantee the Finn's going to be bothered," Puck winked and I bit my lip. _What if he didn't care?_

The first few notes began, as we rose up from the bed, practising. After an hour we had perfected the song.

"Wow Noah that went really well! I honestly don't think we need to practise anymore!" I complimented.

Puck fell back onto my bed, groaning.

"Damn Berry, you really do like _perfection_! Honestly, I don't think I could take anymore rehearsing!" Just then, his phone buzzed. He checked it and laughed.

"What?" I questioned.

"Hudson. Subtly trying to ask me whether I'm with you or not!" he laughed again, tossing me his phone. I caught it and read the text.

_**Dude, you free? COD? Finn.**_

"He's just asking of you want to play Call of Duty?" I asked, confused.

"Berry I'm impressed. You know what COD stands for?" Puck gaped at me. "And that's funny seeing as we finished COD yesterday. Finn is shit at excuses." I grinned.

"Of course I do. That's literally all Finn talked about." I tossed him back the phone. "And I know. Finn is a really bad liar,"

"You know, when he first joined glee club, he had to miss practise. You know what his excuse was?" I shook my head, sitting down next to Puck, curious.

"He said his mom had her prostate removed." I burst out giggling, tears of laughter in my eyes.

"S-seriously?" I asked, clutching my side, in fits.

"Yep. Hudson really is lame." I wiped my eyes, as my heart yearned for Finn and his dorkiness.

"Want to have some fun? he asked. I rose my eyebrows in confusion. "Pass me the phone," o handed it over as he typed a reply.

"What did you put?"

Puck showed me the screen. It said:

_**Can't. Rehearsing with Rachel, in her house. Her dad's aren't home, so were making the most of it.**_

"I. you. err I, " I spluttered, my cheeks red. What if Finn thought I was..

"Relax, nothing else will get his panties in a twist, at the thought of us two alone in your room," he reasoned.

"Let's see if he replies," I nodded, numbly.

"Finn, we need to think of a song!" Quinn paced around the room, while I sat on the edge of the bed, watching her.

"I..i don't know Quinn. I'm sorry. I just can't think if anything!" I admitted. I frowned. Usually, when it came to music, I had so many ideas, it was hard to unscramble them. What was different today?

"Finn! The competition is next week, and it's Friday today!" Quinn scolded.

I sighed, falling back onto the bed, closing my eyes.

""My brain hurts Quinn!" I groaned. Suddenly, I opened my eyes as I felt Quinn straddle me, bringing her lips to mine. I kissed her lightly as she moaned and opened her mouth, my tongue circling hers. I brought my hands to her hips, as moaned as she pulled away.

"Finn!" she said annoyed. I narrowed my eyes, confused.

"What?" I asked. She rolled her eyes, shifting herself so I could see my arousal through my jeans.

"Oh shit sorry," I apologized.

"It's ok. I know how hard it must be for you, what with Rachel not putting out," she said.

"Oh um yeah," I said. Rachel wasn't ready, and I never pressurized her, but that didn't stop me from fantasizing.

Quinn leant down and carried on kissing me, as I slid my hands up her uniform, to her chest.

"Mhm Quinn," I moaned.

"Finn I know how stressed you get. So.. you can have a little gift," Quinn smiled, and led my hand to the bottom of her shirt, slipping it under. I stared at her shocked.

"Go on," she pressed. I closed my eyes, as out lips met again, my hand slipping up to her round, smooth breasts. My hand gently massaged them, my thumb brushing over her nipples.

"Mhm R-" I stopped myself, hardly daring to breathe. Quinn hadn't noticed, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

What the fuck did I just say? Or almost say? I mean, I nearly said Rachel's name? What? I was dating Quinn.

"Are you ok Finn?" Quinn pulled away.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I said, quickly. Quinn looked at me suspiciously.

"Alright. Anyway, I think we should get back to work," she pulled herself off of me, and smoothed out her skirt.

"Ok. I think we should sing something slow and romantic," Quinn said. I paused, looking at her.

"Um sure?"

"How about Lucky?" she offered.

"Lucky? I've never heard that song before," I shrugged.

"Here," she played the song from her laptop, as I listened to it.

It was ok, I suppose, but I felt it was a little _too _vanilla for a duet. I mean, I didn't think that song was good for our voices.

"It's perfect!" Quinn gushed.

"I don't know Quinn." i shrugged.

"Huh?"

"It's a little _too_ sweet," I said.

"Sweet? What about all those duets you sang with Rachel?" Quinn demanded.

"I-They weren't sweet," I said, simply. They weren't. They were more.. I don't know.. passionate?

"Sure Finn," Quinn rolled her eyes. "Let's just sing Lucky ok?"

Quinn played the song, as we practised. I sang the lines Quinn assigned me, trying to look happy and energetic as Quinn instructed.

"Finn, to be honest, I think we did an guitar to make it epic," Quinn interrupted. I sighed.

"I _can _play a guitar, but Quinn, I prefer the drums,"

"Drum's aren't as cool as the guitar though," Quinn argued.

"Fine." I sighed again. _I hated_ playing guitar, it just didn't feel right whenever I held one in my hands. I had only ever taken lessons before I found out I enjoyed the drums much more; they were much more _me._

"Yay," Quinn squealed and kissed me lightly while I smiled.

We practised for about an hour, before I kissed Quinn goodbye. As I drove home, thoughts of Puck and Rachel entered my mind. What were they doing?

I reached home, and pulled out my phone, texting Puck, subtly asking him where he was. I checked my phone immediately after he replied.

**_Can't. Rehearsing with Rachel, in her house. Her dad's aren't home, so were making the most of it. Puck_**

I narrowed my eyes. They were home alone? Quickly I typed out a reply.

**_Haven't you finished by now?_** I ignored the feeling in my stomach as I hit send**. **

**_Nah. Our duet's great. She is such a good singer._**

I knew that.

**_Yeah she is. _**I couldn't think of anything else to say.

**_See you Monday dude. Oh and she's hot as fuck!_**

A small growl escaped my lips as I read Puck's text. Great.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed this. Reviews please x**_


	16. The competiton-Part 1

**AN: I do not own glee. I hope you like this. Please review, and let me know what you think. Thank you for all the support, review, fav's and follows. Love you guys3**

**RIP Cory Monteith. **

_**Chapter 16- The competition**_

_**Rachel's Pov**_

I sat, nervously drumming my fingers against my thigh, in the choir room waiting for Mr Schue to arrive. Today was the day of the duets competition and my hear was pounding. I wasn't nervous about my duet with Puck, I knew it was good, but because of Finn's with Quinn. No doubt would he have picked a lovely, romantic duet. I smiled slightly, as I remembered all the song we sang together.

"Ok guy's! Whose ready for some duets?" Mr Schue called, as he entered the room. Everyone cheered and whooped as they looked at their partners, excitedly. I looked to my left, where Puck was seated, next to me.

"I'm nervous!" I bit my lip, smoothing my cheerio's skirt.

"Berry. We have got this in the bag," Puck whispered back. He squeezed my hand reassuringly, as I smiled back.

I turned my head, to Santana and Brittany, who were sat behind me.

"Rachel, you and Puck got a good song?" Santana asked. I hadn't talked to her all weekend, and I was slightly worried about whether she would like our song.

"Yeah," I nodded, unable to say anything more.

"Don't worry Rachel, you'll be fine! Since when are you nervous for a performance?" she questioned. I shrugged, and my eyes dragged over to Finns. I sighed, as I took note of his appearance. He looked adorable, wearing his letterman jacket, with a dark jeans, and a simple pale blue shirt. He glanced up at the same time as me, and smiled.

"Finn?" He looked away, as Quinn drew her attention back to him. I turned back to Mr Schue.

"Ok, so Santana and Brittany, you're up first!" Mr Schue called. I clapped and wished them good luck, as they made their way to the front.

I smiled, as I watched Santana and Brittany's duet. They sat on stools facing each other, as Santana began to sing the first verse.

_**I took my love and I took it down  
I climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Where the landslide brought me down.**_

I grinned at Puck, as we listened to Santana sing. She was brilliant, her voice was sweet and raspy. I concentrated on them as Brittany joined in, singing the next verse.

_**Well, I've been afraid of changing'  
Cause I've built my life around you  
Children get older  
And I'm getting older too  
Well...  
**_They sang the next verse in unison, as I caught Brittany's eye and smiled again.

_**Well, I've been afraid of changing'  
Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
And I'm getting older too  
Well, I'm getting older too  
So.. take this love and take it down  
Yeah, if you climb a mountain and you...  
...turn around  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Where the landslide brought me down**_

Santana sang the next verse solo, emotion dripping off her voice.

_**And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well maybe...  
Well maybe...  
Well maybe...  
The landslide will bring you (down!)**_

I clapped and cheered along with the rest of the glee club, as they finished the song. They were amazing!

"Wow! Guy's that was great!" Mr. Schue said, as he climbed down the risers to them.

"Thanks," they replied. Santana, looked over, hand in hand with Brittany, as they made their way back their seats.

"Santana! You guys were brilliant!" I exclaimed. She grinned, her black shiny ponytail bouncing as she danced around

"Coming from _you _Rachel, that really means a lot!" she hugged me as Brittany high fived her.

I looked over to Finn again, who was clapping. I smiled, he looked genuinely pleased.

"Ok, Kurt and Mercedes you two are up next,"

I cheered as Kurt passed me, standing in the middle of the floor. His outfit was extreme and some might say weird, but I thought it suited Kurt perfectly. He was wearing red jeans, and a matching hat, with a white button up shirt and a blue red and white vest with stars and stripes. I guess he was feeling particularly American today. He winked at me, before calling out,

"Hit it!" I laughed, as the first few upbeat of River deep- Mountain High played.

Kurt and Mercedes began dancing, as we clapped along.

_**When I was a little girl  
I had a rag doll  
Only doll I've ever owned  
Now I love you just the way I loved that  
rag doll  
But only now my love has grown**_

Kurt sashayed around the room as he sang the first verse. I jumped to my feet and began dancing with Puck as Mercedes took the next verse.  
_**And it gets stronger, in every way  
And it gets deeper, let me say  
And it gets higher, day by day  
**_Mercedes powerful voice rang out across the room, as I cheered.

_**And do I love you my oh my  
Yeh river deep mountain high  
If I lost you would I cry  
Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby  
**_They sang together, Kurt dancing while Mercedes laughed. _**  
Cause it grows stronger, like a river flows  
And it gets bigger baby, and heaven knows  
And it gets sweeter baby, as it grows**_

And do I love you my oh my  
Yeh river deep, mountain high  
If I lost you would I cry  
Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby

Kurt crossed the floor, over to me, as he sang the next few lines. I laughed and hide my face in my hands as he crossed back over to Mercedes._**  
I love you baby like a flower loves the  
spring  
And I love you baby just like Tina loves to  
sing  
And I love you baby like a school boy loves  
his pet  
And I love you baby, river deep mountain  
high  
River Deep, Mountain High  
Do I love you my oh my, oh baby  
River deep, mountain high  
If I lost you would I cry  
Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby**_

The room burst into applause as they bowed.

"Wow! Guys the competition really is high!" Mr Schue praised, high fiving them.

"Yeah well, me and Mercedes wanted to show off our sassiness," We all laughed at Kurt.

"So last for today, we have Finn and Quinn!" I clapped slowly, as Finn and Quinn walked into the centre of the room. Finn picked up a guitar, and I frowned. Finn _hated_ playing guitar, his mom only made him take lessons, before they discovered that Finn was much more suited to the drums. Quinn smirked at me, but I ignored her and looked at Finn.

His gaze lingered on mine, before he looked down, and began playing the first few notes.

_**Do you hear me, I'm talking to you**_

_**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**_

_**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**_

I took a sharp breath; I had forgotten how good Finn was. The song was too high for his voice, though, and I felt like it didn't really suit him. I bit my lip as he glanced back over to me again.

_**Boy, I hear you in my dreams**_

_**I feel your whisper across the sea**_

_**I keep you with me in my heart**_

_**You make it easier when life gets hard**_

Quinn's high alto rang out, as she walked towards Finn, circling him, her smile bright. She joined him, laying an arm on his shoulder, as they sang the next verse.

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

I glanced down at the floor, pain filling me. Finn shouldn't be singing with her. He should be singing with me.

_**They don't know how long it takes**_

_**Waiting for a love like this**_

_**Every time we say goodbye**_

_**I wish we had one more kiss**_

_**I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will**_

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Lucky we're in love in every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

_**Do you hear me, I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
Boy, I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard**_

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh 

_**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

_**Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh **_

I looked up again as the song ended, clapping dryly along with the others. Quinn kissed Finn and I looked away as Mr Schue came up.

"That was.. that was great guys. But don't you feel like the song didn't suit your voice?" he asked, a little unsure.

"Of course it did!" Quinn replied. She glared at him.

"You did sound good but Finn," he looked at him, "Your voice is much more_… passionate and emotive. _Don't let the song hold you back. Do you remember No air?" Finn nodded, looking at me. I met his eyes, unable to read what he was thinking. "Yeah you sounded great in that!" Mr Schue said.

Quinn put her hands on her hips, fuming.

"You mean, when he was singing with Man Hands!" she burst out, anger radiating off her.

"No of course not Quinn!" Mr Schue looked a little uncomfortable.

"Yes you do! Just because they used to sing together, doesn't mean that they will now!" she shouted.

"Calm down Quinn," Finn said gently. He placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"No! I am sick of everything thinking her to be great! She's not that good!"

"Actually Quinn she is. But please stop over reacting." Finn begged. I was surprised to see him stick up for me. Quinn threw one last dirty look my way, before stomping back to her seat.

Finn followed, his eyes avoiding mine.

"I seriously can not wait to see Finn's reaction to your song," Santana leant forward and whispered in my ear. I blushed. What would he say?


	17. The competition-part 2

**An: Part 2! I hope you like this. Jealous Finn is just plain sexy, who agrees?;) **

**I do not own glee or the songs. Review and enjoy x**

**_Chapter 17-The competition, part 2_**

**_Finn's Pov_**

The song ended, as I played the last few notes on the guitar. Thank God. I hated the guitar. The club clapped, but I could tell that they weren't overly impressed. I could understand; I didn't feel like the song was suited to us, and the duet wasn't nearly as good as Santana's and Brittany's. Or Kurt and Mercedes. Or mine and R-

"That was great guys! But don't you feel the song didn't suit your voice?"

Mr Schue's voice interrupted my thoughts as I bit my lip.

"You did sound good but Finn," He looked at me, and smiled. "Your voice is much more_… passionate and emotive. _Don't let the song hold you back. Do you remember No air?"

I nodded, my eyes drawing to Rachel. I felt a sinking feeling as I looked at the pain etched on her face. I didn't want to hurt her. I really didn't. She met my eyes, and I peered into her eyes. I remembered when we sang _No Air_. Our first duet together, if you didn't count You're the One that I want- let's face it, Rachel and me basically sang all of it, yet Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie didn't mind too much. They said that was the first time they sounded good: my heart thumped a little at that compliment. I thought they hated me.

"Yeah you sounded great in that!" Mr Schue said.

Quinn stood beside me, pissed off.

"You mean, when he was singing with Man Hands!" she burst out, anger radiating off her. Why did she have to call her man hands? Rachel's hands weren't like a man's at all, they were soft and small.

"No of course not Quinn!" Mr Schue looked a little uncomfortable.

"Yes you do! Just because they used to sing together, doesn't mean that they will now!" she shouted. Wait_. Does that mean no more songs with Rachel?_

"Calm down Quinn," I said gently, desperately trying to calm her down. I placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"No! I am sick of everything thinking her to be great! She's not that good!"

My eye's widened in surprise.

"Actually Quinn she is. But please stop over reacting." I begged. Rachel was the most talented person I knew. Quinn stormed off, as I followed, my eyes set on her hair, avoiding any erm others. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Santana lean forward and whisper something in Rachel's ear. I looked over in curiosity.

"Ok.. well Tina and Mike, you're up next!" Mr Schue tried to awkwardly move on.

Tina and Mike moved up to the front as they sang their duet. I smiled and clapped, Tina had a good voice, and Mike was an awesome dancer. They reminded me of a couple, but I couldn't think who?

I laughed as I watched their duet, it was really funny.

Mike sang the main versus while Tina supported him. The club clapped and sang along

_**"Sing!"**_

_**See I really couldn't sing**_

_**I could never really sing**_

_**What I couldn't do was...**_

_**Sing!**_

_**I have trouble with a...**_

_**Note.**_

_**It goes all around my...**_

_**Throat.**_

_**It's a terrifying...**_

_**Thing.**_

_**Hey, when I begin to...**_

_**Squeak.**_

_**It's a cross between a...**_

_**Shriek.**_

_**And a quiver or a...**_

_**Moan.**_

_**It's a little like a...**_

_**Croak.**_

_**Or the record player...**_

_**Broke.**_

_**What its doesn't have is...**_

_**Tone.**_

_**Oh I know you're thinking**_

_**What a crazy...**_

_**...Dingaling.**_

_**But I really couldn't...**_

_**Sing.**_

_**I could never really...**_

_**Sing**_

_**It really blows my mind**_

_**he gets depressed**_

_**But what I lack in pitch I sure**_

_**Make up in...**_

_**...Power.**_

_**And all my friends say I am**_

_**Perfect for the**_

_**Shower.**_

_**And when Christmas comes and**_

_**All my friends go...**_

_**Caroling,**_

_**See, I really couldn't...**_

_**...Sing.**_

_**I could never really...**_

_**...Sing.**_

_**What I couldn't do was...**_

_**Sing, sing**_

_**Sing a sing a sing sing**_

_**Sing, sing**_

_**Sing! **_

I clapped loudly along with the others, as we laughed and cheered. I caught Rachel's eye and we shared a giggle, before she turned back to the front. Quinn remained on her seat, arms across her chest, her face red and angry.

"Oh c'mon Quinn," I said, as I sat back down. "They were really good!" I exclaimed.

"Finn they were terrible. Mike can't sing and Tina's ok!" Quinn looked too angry to be reasoned with, so I shrugged, and remained silent.

Sam and Artie were up next.

_**I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad  
Buy all of the things I never had  
I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
Smilin' next to Oprah and the Queen  
Oh every time I close my eyes  
I see my name in shining lights  
Yeah, a different city every night oh right  
I swear the world better prepare  
For when I'm a billionaire  
**_Sam was really good, and much better on the guitar than I was

_**Yeah I would have a show like (Oprah)  
I would be the (host of), Everyday (Christmas)  
Give Artie a (wish list)  
I'd probably pull an (Angelina and Brad Pitt)  
And adopt a bunch of babies that (I never had it)  
Give away a few Mercedes like (here lady have this)  
And last but not least grant (somebody their last wish)  
It's been a couple months since (I've single so)  
You can call me Artie Claus minus the (Ho-Ho)  
Get it, hehe, I'd probably visit where (Katrina hit)  
And damn sure do a lot more (Than FEMA did)  
Yeah can't forget about me (Stupid)  
Everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music**_

Artie joined in. His voice was deep and amazing, I couldn't help feel jealous.

_**Oh every time I close my eyes  
I see my name in shining lights Oh yeah hey!  
A different city every night oh right  
I swear the world better prepare  
For when I'm a billionaire  
For when I'm a Billionaire  
For when I'm a Billionaire  
I'll be playing basketball with (The President)  
Dunking on his (delegates)  
Then I'll compliment him on his (Political etiquette)  
Toss a couple million in the air just for (the heck of it)  
But keep the fives, twenties, tens and Bens (completely separate)  
And yeah I'll be in a (whole new tax bracket)  
I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad **_

_**Buy all of the things I never had  
I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen **_

_**Oh every time I close my eyes  
I see my name in shining lights **_

_**A different city every night oh right  
I swear the world better prepare **_

_**For when I'm a billionaire (Oh oooh oh oooh) **_

_**For when I'm a Billionaire (Oh oooh oh oooh)  
**_

I clapped, tuning out Mr Schue. Only one more duet to go. My eyes fluttered over to where Rachel and Puck were sat. They were staring at each other and I felt-

"Finn. You want to.." Quinn shuffled closer to me and rested her hand on my thigh. She leant forward, whispering in my ear.

"Want to ditch glee and go find somewhere.. cozy?" Quinn's girly voice floated in my brain as I glanced up at Rachel and Puck, who were now stood up, preparing for the duet.

"That oh erm can we hear Puck's sing? I mean -" I left my word hanging, unsure of what to say.

"Fine." Quinn retreated and I sighed. Shit. Why did I just give up an opportunity to make out with my girlfriend, just to hear my ex and my best friend sing?

Puck and Rachel stood up in the middle of the room. I looked at Rachel, in her cheerio's uniform as she smiled at Puck. What the hell?

Puck began singing the first verse. I glanced at him for a few seconds, noting the smirk on his face, before turning my attention back to Rachel.

_**You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar, when I met you...  
I picked you out, I shook you up, and turned you around, turned you into someone new  
Now five years later on, you've got the world at your feet  
Success has been so easy for you,  
But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now,  
And I can put you back down too**_

Shit. Since when was Puck good? I narrowed my eyes as Puck stared at Rachel, his face in a permanent grin. I wanted to punch him. I mean seriously- like who looks at someone like that? _**  
**_  
_**Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I can't believe it  
When I hear that you won't see me  
Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I don't believe it  
When you say that you don't need me**_

I clenched my fists as Puck stared at Rachel. Why didn't he get the message? She obviously didn't like him. Ergh. Rachel joined in the next verse as they sang together.

_**It's much too late to find  
You think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back, or we will both be sorry  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh  
**_

Why did they sound so good together? And why was she smiling at him in that way? She never smiled at anyone like that, except me. I glared at Puck, and looked back to Rachel, who seemed to stare at me, as she sang the part after.

**_I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar_**  
**_That much is true,_**  
**_But even then I knew I'd find a much better place_**  
**_Either with or without you_**

What did that mean? That she was better without me? I felt my pulse quicken. What was happening to me? Why should I care, I had broken up with her, and besides, I had Quinn now. Shit. Quinn. I looked over to see her staring at me. Great. Had she noticed?

_**The five years we have had have been such good times  
I still love you,  
But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own  
I guess it's just what I must do**_

_**(Don't) don't you want me? don't you want me?)**_

Puck, took the mic out of the stand as he sang, dancing around Rachel. She grinned back and danced, and the club clapped, cheering. Rachel whirled around, as they laughed, and my eyes landed on her leg's. They looked long and shiny, and I shifted uncomfortably.

_**You know I can't believe it  
When I hear that you won't see me.  
Don't,  
Don't you want me? (  
You know I don't believe you  
When you say that you don't need me.**_

They stared at each other as they sang. Did they like each other now?

_**It's much too late to find.  
When you think you've changed your mind,  
You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh  
Don't you want me, baby? **_

_**Don't you want me, oh  
Don't you want me, baby? **_

_**Don't you want me, baby?**_

I narrowed my eyes, and felt my face grow hot. My palms were sweating. They finished the song, and everyone clapped, whooping and cheering. I sat there numbly. Was- was I ..? No that couldn't be right. Obviously, I just didn't like the fact that my best friend was singing a male lead with the female lead. That was my role. Yeah. that was it. Obviously.

I wasn't jealous. No. That was some other feeling I was confusing with my.. emotions. I took a deep breath as I noticed Puck's arm around Rachel waist. She was smiling, and didn't look like she minded. Had they kissed?

"Guys. That was epic." Mr Schue said simply. Rachel blushed.

"Puck you look like you want to eat Rachel up!" Santana called, her tone teasing. Everyone _oohed, _and Puck just laughed. Rachel smiled, and blushed even further. Why was she embarrassed? Suddenly, her eyes fell upon mine.

_**AN: I apologise for the amount of rhetorical questions Jealous Finn has;) Review, they mean a lot. This is the most amount I have ever got so thank you 3 **_


	18. Guitar Playing Twat

**AN: Sorry for the long wait! I made this chapter longer, so hopefully you enjoy it. Please review and leave comments.**

**RIP Cory3**

**Who else thought Rachel's tattoo was the sweetest thing ever? _Finn3_**

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Rachel's Pov**_

"Ok well, I'll take a day and have a think about all your duets, and I'll get back to you guys with the winner tomorrow!" Mr Schue called, as I high fived Puck, excited. Our duet was amazing; Puck's voice was really good, occasionally a little sharp, but that's just because he lacked my intensive years of training.

Puck led the way to our seats, and I followed him, giggling, on a high. Suddenly, my eyes landed on Finn's. I studied him closely, but his amber, shiny eyes seemed to pierce mine and look right through me. I tried to read the expression on his face. His mouth was open a little, and his eyebrows raised in confusion. He had that look on his face I knew was him in deep thought. I giggled slightly. He looked adorable. But what was that expression?

Was it jealously? No... I looked away quickly, sitting down. It couldn't be. If he was jealous, he should look…like that…

My eyes instantly glued on his as Finn narrowed his eyes at Puck. He looked pissed. I tried not to smile, but I couldn't help it. Averting my eyes, pretending I was laughing at something Puck said, a small smile broke out. Finn was _angry_ that I sang with Puck? Or…suddenly a thought crossed my mind as a sinking feeling overcame me. Maybe he was just angry because he thought our duet was better than his and Quinn's? Yes… that had to be it.

"Woah, Berry that was amazing! You and Puck were great!" Santana praised us as practise ended, and Mr Schue dismissed us.

"Thank you Santana," I smiled as Puck nodded.

"Finnessa was so totally jealous. I can't even..." Santana trailed off, as she bent over laughing, tears in her eyes.

"No Santana he wasn't," I shrugged sadly, my eyes on the floor.

"Yes he was Rachel!" Puck intervened. "If looks could kill, I would be in my grave," Puck smirked.

"He was probably just jealous that our duet was better, "

"Yours was better than Sam and Artie's, no offense to them. You don't see them annoyed," Santana said, pointedly.

I looked over to Sam and Artie, who were chatting animatedly, laughing.

"Yeah but that's just because I'm his ex," I protested.

"Look Rachel let's face it. Finn was jealous. You know it. You're just scared to admit it in case you get hurt again," Santana linked her arm with mine as we began to walk out, Puck and Brittany following. I looked back to Finn direction, to find him gone. I bit my lip and turned back to the direction I was walking, not noticing Santana had let go of my arm to walk with Brittany. I collided with a tall figure.

"Shit. Sorry Sant-" I stopped talking, as I saw a pair of gentle warm eyes glanced down at me, his arms resting on my hips to steady me, as I lost my balance.

"That's ok," Finn's voice was quiet and soft. I blushed, as I felt his arms still around me, yet he made no effort to move.

I stared into his face, my neck craning. _Why was he so tall? He's over 6'3 for gods sake. It is not normal for a 17 year old boy to be so effing tall!_

"Rachel?" Finn's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Finn!" Quinn snapped. I blushed as and he turned red, as we detached. I felt Santana giggle softly behind me, and I threw my elbow back, effectively elbowing her.

"Ow!" she whispered. Good.

"Finn. Why are you stood next to that thing?" Quinn snapped.

"That _thing_ has a name, it's Rachel." Puck snarled. I smiled at him softly, the look of anger on Finn's face going unnoticed.

"Whatever. Look Finn, we need to go prepare for Prom King and Queen." Quinn rolled her eyes. They were running for King and Queen?

Hurt flashed through me. Obviously. He was the popular handsome quarterback and she was the blonde stunning cheerleader.

"Ye-ah ok," Finn muttered, flashing his adorable half smile, as he turned to leave.

"Rachel you going to Puck's?" Santana asked loudly. I stared at her confused. Finn stopped and turned around quickly.

"You're going to Puck's?" Finn said sharply. Santana widened her eyes at me.

"Yeah, they running as Prom King and Queen," Santana said.

"WHAT?!" Quinn and Finn exclaimed, at the same moment. I glared at Santana.

"Yep,"

I flashed warning signals at Santana. What was she doing? Me as prom queen? The thought made me laugh; I was as far away from a prom queen as Coach Sylvester was from helping the New Directions.

"You're together?!" Finn's face was flushed. Hope began to spread through me. Could it be that he was jealous?

Before Santana could reply, Puck spoke up.

"No. I wish," Puck smirked at me and I mouthed a quick thank you to him. "But we are running as King and Queen," Thank God Puck had spoken up. If it was left to Santana, I would already be pregnant with Puck's baby.

"Yeah Noah's right," I stammered, licking my lips nervously.

"Man hands as Queen?" Quinn let out a mirthless laugh. "Now that's something." She laughed again.

"Sorry to burst your little bubble, but Finn's mine. Prom Queen's mine. And the duet competition winner? Definitely me and Finn. Face it Treasure trail, you will always be second best!"

Suddenly I felt my eye's fill up with tears. She was right. I'd always be second best. I slung my bag over my shoulder, and pushed past Finn, rushing to my locker.

"Rachel-" Finn called.

_**Finn's Pov**_

"Finn, want to go now?" Quinn's hand was on my thigh, tracing patterns, as soon as Mr Schue praised Rachel and Puck. I swallowed. Why wasn't I ... you know? Here my gorgeous girlfriend's hand was on my thigh, and like a normal teenage boy I should be hard, but I felt nothing. What was wrong with me?

I looked at Rachel again as she high fived Puck and made her way to her seat. Why were they acting like a couple? They weren't going out! And their duet was just-

"Finn!" Shit. Quinn sounded annoyed.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I mumbled, tearing my eyes away, back to her.

"Let's go. Wait, let me just get some water," Quinn jumped up and kissed me, before heading out to the hall.

I got up slowly, stuffing my books into my back pack, and slung it over my shoulder. I tried not to glance towards Rachel, but I couldn't help it. She was frowning at something Santana said, and Santana was in tears, laughing. I breathed heavily, when I caught sight of Puck grinning. He was stupid. His Mohawk was stupid. His guitar was stupid. He was a stupid, guitar playing Mohawk wearing twat.

Heading towards the door, I crossed the room. I couldn't be in the room with them any longer. Puck was grinning and I gritted my teeth, walking quicker. When I reached the door, I turned around, remembering Quinn's bag. Spinning around, I bumped into Rachel. Shit. Why was I so clumsy?!

Rachel collided with me, almost losing her balance. I reached out immediately, resting my hands on her small hips to balance.

"S-sorry," she squeaked out. I stared down at her, her big round eyes glancing back at mine.

"That's ok," She stared at me for a few moments.

"Rachel?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

Suddenly, Quinn appeared.

"Finn!" she noticed my arms around Rachel. Shit, I hadn't even noticed. I quickly pulled my arms back, giving Rachel a quick smile, my face red.

"Finn. Why are you stood next to that thing?" Quinn snapped. I stared at her, opening my mouth to answer when Puck jumped in.

"That _thing_ has a name, it's Rachel."

What the hell? Puck was one of the main people that used to bully Rachel. He had to right to stick up for her. And why was she smiling at him! She shouldn't be doing that, that smile was reserved for m-

"Whatever. Look Finn, we need to go prepare for Prom King and Queen." Quinn rolled her eyes. Great. I didn't want to be Prom King, but Quinn had insisted on it. It was stupid; why would anyone need a plastic crown to feel good about themselves?

"Ye-ah ok," I muttered, quickly smiling at Rachel, before turning to leave.

"Rachel you going to Puck's?" Santana's voice stopped me, dead in my tracks. I whirled around quickly, almost knocking Quinn over in the process.

"You're going to Puck's?" My voice sounded strangely high and I cleared my throat, embarrassed.

"Yeah, they running as Prom King and Queen," Santana said.

"WHAT?!" Me and Quinn said. _Rachel?_ Running for Prom Queen? She never seemed interested in that sort of stuff.

"You're together?!" The question slipped out before I could stop it.

"No. I wish," Puck smirked at Rachel. That fucking man whore. "But we are running as King and Queen,"

What was next? Rachel pregnant with his baby? The thought made my stomach churn.

"Yeah Noah's right," Rachel stammered. She looked so cute. Wait, what did I just think?

"Man hands as Queen?" Quinn laughed. "Now that's something." She laughed again.

"Sorry to burst your little bubble, but Finn's mine. Prom Queen's mine. And the duet competition winner? Definitely me and Finn. Face it Treasure trail, you will always be second best!"

Woah. Where did that come from? I knew Quinn was a little bitchy, but that was right over the line. I looked at Rachel, who had tears in her eyes. _For god's sake Quinn_, I thought, angrily. She pushed past me as I called her name.

Fantastic. I glared at Quinn, who looked back at me, innocently.

"That was way over the line Quinn!" I half shouted, determined that Puck shouldn't beat me to the punch this time.

"What? No it wasn't!"

"That was nasty Quinn. Rachel's not second best!" I spat out.

"Yes she is! She is so full of herself. She thinks she's better than everyone!" I clenched my fists.

"No she doesn't!" I snarled. "She beat you to head cheerleader!" Shit. That had just slipped out. Quinn looked pissed, her face red.

"That's because she's a show off! You think I can't do those moves, because I can!" Quinn yelled.

"We don't even know who's won the competition and Prom's not until ages. And I may be "yours" Quinn," I air quoted the word, anger filling me. "But you can't control me!"

I began to walk out the room, determined to find Rachel.

"Finn! Where are you going?" Quinn snapped.

"To find Rachel," I said simply. I couldn't leave her like this; that's not what friends do.

I left the choir room, rushing down the halls. I hoped she wasn't crying, I hated seeing Rachel cry. Passing her locker, after seeing she wasn't there, I decided to go look in the auditorium. That was probably the most likely place she'd be. Unless it was the girls bathroom. Then I'd be screwed.

Luckily, I found her sat on the edge of the stage. She didn't notice me walk in, and I jogged down the stairs, reaching the stage.

"Rach?" I hadn't called her that in ages. She looked up, her hair loose out of its high pony. I saw tear's glistening.

"Rachel please doesn't listen to Quinn. She was way over the line," I edged closer, nervous. She shook her head.

"N-no she's right. I am second best. You... you thought so," she looked away quickly.

"No- It's complicated. Yeah sure she's super hot," Rachel bowed her head again, as I sat next to her on the stage. "But... sometimes I feel whether she actually likes me or not?" Rachel remained silent, confirming what I thought.

"Do you like her?" Rachel's question took me off guard.

"I..." I trailed off, looking into her eyes. "I don't know," I said, honestly.

"You don't?" she questioned.

"I.. I just don't." I couldn't think of what else to say. "Look, you're not second best. At all. We don't even know who's won the competition, but I bet it's you," I felt a knot in my stomach tighten as I thought of Rachel and Puck's duet.

"Finn you were great," she said, softly. I looked her.

"Do you honestly believe that?" I asked sceptically. She sighed.

"Well, you are a great singer, don't get me wrong- the best in there," she blushed and I felt my face grow hot. "But the song wasn't right,"

"I know," She widened her eyes in surprise.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to sing that."

"Then why did you?"

I shrugged again.

"I hate the guitar. It's stupid." I thought of Puck. Rachel giggled, and I felt a weight lift.

"I know. Though I wouldn't say its stupid, just not my favourite." Rachel jumped off stage, and hugged me quickly.

"Thanks Finn,"

"Mhmh." I replied. Smooth. She walked towards the door, off stage.

"Wait!" I called. She stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"What's your favourite instrument?" My voice cracked on favourite. Why was I such a wreck today?

Rachel smiled and turned, reaching the door. Her face was turned away, as she called.

"Drums." And then she disappeared, out of the door. A huge, soppy grin spread on my face.

_**Santana's Pov.**_

I snarled as Rachel left the room crying. Quinn was a fucking bitch. How dare she say Rachel was second best? She wasn't. Quinn was jealous of Rachel. I was about to lunge at her, and show her exactly what part of Lima I was from, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Puck.

"Lay off Puckerman, I'm about to fucking slay her!" I growled. He had a wide grin on his face and shook his head, his eyes flicking over to where Quinn and Finn were stood. I frowned.

"Watch," he whispered, still smiling.

I turned back to the front, as I saw Quinn and Finn. Finn was red in the face and I heard him say,

"That was way over the line Quinn!"

Yes. Fucking Finnessa has finally grown some balls. I smirked and waggled my eyebrows at Puck as we both laughed quietly, watching the scene unfold in front of us. This was about to get entertaining. I whipped out my phone and hit record, subtly filming them.

"Yes she is! She is so full of herself!" Quinn yelled, in response to what Finn said. Fucking Quinn Fabray.

"No she doesn't!" "She beat you to head cheerleader!"

My jaw dropped at Finn. I felt the urge to kiss him and slap him for not realising it sooner. Where had all this confidence come from? I looked sideways at Puck, who was also stunned.

"That's because she's a show off! You think I can't do those moves, because I can!" Quinn yelled.

No she couldn't. After years off practise with her, Quinn was the same level as me, and honestly, Brittany was a better dancer than her.

"We don't even know who's won the competition and Prom's not until ages. And I may be "yours" Quinn," Finn yelled. "But you can't control me!"

That's it. I give it 1 week before Finchel are back on and Fuinn are official ended.

"Finn! Where are you going?" Quinn snapped, as Finn began to follow Rachel out the door.

"To find Rachel!"

I high fived Puck, as we laughed. Quinn turned, red in the face.

"What!" she spat out. I was about to a little fun.

"Nothing," I said, smiling sweetly. "Just that.. it seem's your boyfriend prefers someone else."

She stepped closer, hands on her hips. If she thought that intimidated me, then she better think again.

"Fuck off Santana."

"No. You know what Quinn. You are going to lose the competition. Even I know Rachel and Puck are going to win. You are not going to win prom queen, my moneys on Rachel. And Finn.." I trailed off, smirking and caught Puck's eye. He winked and carried on my sentence.

"Finn?" Puck said. "Well you see, Finn, I know him." Puck stepped closer to Quinn, whispering in his ear. "And he's totally hung up on her,"

Quinn snarled and screamed.

"Fuck you Puckerman! Finn belongs with me!" she smiled.

"No. He. Doesn't." I said, simply. "So save yourself the humiliation and just end it," I advised her.

"No, I won't! We just had a little argument! Every couple has them!" Quinn shot back.

I took Puck's arm as we walked to the door.

"Every couple has an argument over their ex?" I smiled, before waving goodbye. "See you Quinn!"

_**An: I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review x**_


	19. Lacy Blue

**An: Thank you reviewing! I just wanted to say thanks to some of my regular reviewers so thank you: noro, AmeliaRIPCory, Stephanie12000, lover18059, Finchelfan728, Auslly Finchel 123, PercabethPrincess393 , Lizfinchel! Thanks to everyone else who have also reviewed on a chapter, or more and all the guest reviewers! This chapter is a little longer, I guess I had a lot to fit in haha! I hope you enjoy, review please! I do not own glee.**

**RIP Cory x**

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Tuesday Morning **_

_**Rachel's Pov**_

My alarm beeped loudly, as I yawned sleepily and sat up, rubbing my eyes before getting out of bed.. I rushed over to my elliptical and hopped on, hitting Barbra's Funny Girl soundtrack. I smiled and replayed yesterday's events over, in my head. Finn had come to comfort me! My heart swelled at this, and I silently chastised myself for acting like a little girl. But I couldn't help it.

The way he held me yesterday; it was almost as if we had never broken up. It felt so right to be in his arms, which was weird, considering he was over 6'3 and I barely reached 5'4. My palms sweated, as I remembered what it felt like to be in his arms. His hands were so soft.

And he didn't like Quinn! A grin broke out on my face, as I sped up on the elliptical, my mouth now set in a determined position. Well, he never confirmed or denied it, but if he_ really_ loved her, he would have said so.. right?

The machine beeped, and I looked down it surprise. I had already done half an hour. I guess time flies when you're… preoccupied.

I showered quickly, before going over to my wardrobe and pulling out my cheerio's uniform, slipping it on. Tieing my hair up in a high pony, I rushed downstairs, yelling a quick goodbye to my dads.

"Rachel! Wait!" My dad stopped me before I reached the door.

"Yeah dad?" I walked back into the dining room, where my dad's were sat eating breakfast.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Daddy asked.

"Nah, I'll grab something later, I don't feel hungry," I replied.

"Oh ok. Anyway, we just wanted to tell you something," I nodded for them to go on.

"Well, me and your dad are going on a Rosie O'Donnell cruise!" Daddy exclaimed. My mouth fell open.

"Really! Congratulations, I know you've wanted to go on it for ages!" I rushed over and hugged them, as they laughed.

"Thanks Rachel darling, but we are going to be gone for two weeks. That mean's you'll have to be by yourself, I'm afraid,"

I blinked, surprise on my face.

"Oh," I wasn't sure how I felt about this, I had never been by myself, my dad's had always been around. The thought of having an empty house for two weeks was every teenagers dream. But I wasn't popular, so it seemed like an lonely thought. Still. I didn't want my dad's to miss out on this.

"Ok," I said, licking my lips nervously.

"You sure Rachel? We don't have to go," My dad look concerned.

"No no! It's fine, I'll be fine. You have fun!" I smiled at them reassuringly. "When are you leaving? I asked.

"Tomorrow. And I'm glad you're ok with it!" My daddy smiled at me. "While we're away, it's fine to have friends over. We trust you Rachel. Just don't let them trash the house!"

I beamed at my fathers. They were so trusting of me, and I was really lucky to have them.

"Thanks Daddy. And don't worry; I don't think I'll have many over to be honest. I'm not really popular," I shrugged. "I better go," I noticed the time.

"Okay, darling. But YOU are popular! You have Santana and Kurt and Noah! " My daddies protested. I had told them a lot about mu new found friends.

"Not really, but thanks. See you later! Love you!"

"Bye Rachel, have a nice day. Oh and good luck for the competition results!" I grinned, happy that they remembered.

"Thanks!" I smiled goodbye, and began walking towards the door.

"Oh and Rachel, one last thing!" My dad called.

"Yeah?"

"No boyfriends staying over," I blushed.

"Dad! I don't even have a boyfriend..." I stammered out, embarrassed.

"Ok, let me rephrase that. No _potential_ hunky 6'3 boyfriend's staying over. Bye bye darling."

My dads smirked at me and grinned at each other knowingly and left the room, heading for the kitchen. Shock registered my face. Where they referring to Finn? Of course they were, I mean who else did they know that was 6'3? Why would they think that I was.. still in love with Finn? I sighed. I couldn't make it any more obvious, could I? A smile formed on my face, as I shook my head at their "gay dad's radar" and left the house.

Santana was waiting for me, as usual, and this time she was grumpy. I rolled my eyes at her expression, and slipped into her car.

"Hey,"

"Rachel Barbra Berry what took you so long?!" Santana demanded. She huffed, and set the car into gear, before driving off.

"Sorry San, my dad's just had to talk to me," I silently prayed she wasn't about to go all "Lima Heights" as she called it, on me.

"Why?" I sighed in relief, when I noticed her tone wasn't sharp anymore.

"Just to tell me that they were going on a cruise for two weeks." Santana shrieked and braked the car, causing me to slam forwards, my head nearly hitting the dashboard.

"Santana! What's wrong!" I grumbled. "And start the car, you're blocking the road!"

She immediately started the car, and resumed driving.

"Rachel Berry this is fantastic news!" I frowned.

"Why?"

"Because you are going to host a party!" Santana grinned.

"No! I am not, I wouldn't know the first thing about them," I protested.

"It's not really that complicated. Food and alcohol and music. You're set!"

"No way! My daddies would allow it" I lied.

Santana looked at me, before turning her attention back to the road.

"Rachel you are such a bad liar. We both know you're daddies don't mind as long as no one ruins the house!" Santana smirked. _Damn._

"Fine." I gave in. "Why do you want me to have a party so bad anyway?" I asked.

"Because, my little clueless love stuck girl-" I rolled my eyes at her nickname, "- this will be the perfect opportunity to make Finn even more jealous!" I frowned, still confused.

"What do you mean _even more?"_ I asked.

Santana laughed and carried on driving.

"Watch this," She handed me her phone and hit play. I stared at her in question, and looked down at screen, which began to play a video. My jaw dropped: It was Finn and Quinn, stood in the choir room. And by the look of things they were arguing.

"Rachel's not second best!" Finn's voice was defensive and I smiled softly. _Take that Quinn. _I watched as the scene unfolded before me, ignoring Quinn's insults. My heart swelled when Finn exclaimed that I beat Quinn to head cheerleader. _He realised I was better than her! _I watched as Finn argued more, and then left to find me. I blushed as I looked up at Santana. _They were arguing over me?_

"Wait. There's more," she smirked, glee in her voice.

I looked down again and saw Quinn now confronted by Santana and Puck. I smiled at Santana's and rolled my eyes at Santana's bitchy comments, but I was too happy to care. And then Puck stepped in.

"He's totally hung up on her!"

_He's totally hung up on her. He's totally hung up on her He's totally hung up on her. He's totally hung up on 's totally hung up on 's totally hung up on her._

"When-what..." I asked, still shocked.

"Last night after Quinn insulted you! Finn totally stuck up for you!" I blushed. "Speaking of which Rachel, what did Finn say to you? Did he kiss you?!" she demanded. I shook my head.

"No! Of course not. We just talked."

"About?" she probed.

"Well... he told me I wasn't second best. And I asked him if he liked Quinn. And he never said no but he didn't say yes either..." I trailed off. Santana smiled.

"If he didn't say yes, then he doesn't." I shrugged, slightly unsure.

"Oh and..." I blushed again. "He asked me what my favourite instrument was," I hid my face by looking out of the window. Santana sucked in a breath.

"Please… for the love of my sanity, tell me you said DRUMS!" Santana exclaimed.

"I.. I did," She shrieked and laughed loudly.

"YES BERRY! FINCHEL IS NEARLY BACK ON. And that's why this party will be step 5!" I raised my eyebrows at her scheming voice.

We arrived at school, and before I could question her any further, she got out. Grudgingly, I followed, and shivered as I felt the cool air on my skin again. Damn these cheerio uniforms. They really are a pain.

"Hey," A voice said. I turned around, and saw Puck standing there, with Kurt.

"Hey guys," I said. Santana motioned to Kurt and they walked away, whispering furious. I sighed. Whatever they were planning was not good,

"Want to go in?" Puck asked.

"Yes Noah thanks. You nervous about the results?" I asked, shivering again. Puck noticed.

"Here," he pulled off his letterman jacket and handed it to me, while I smiled gratefully.

"Thanks," I pulled it on, and ignored the looks I received from the passerby's.

"It's ok. And no, we killed it!" Puck smirked, his cocky grin on his face.

We entered McKinley High, and I pulled off Puck's jacket, when we reached his locker.

"Thank you! I was freezing, and I forgot mine."

"S'alright, Rachel any time." Puck smiled softly and I waved him goodbye, before I headed to my first class.

"Why were you wearing Puck's jacket?" A voice stopped me, and I turned around, my heart thumping at the sight of Finn stood in front of me, clad in _his_ letterman jacket, and a pair of dark jeans. His hair was ruffled and cute and I longed to run my hands through it. The expression on his face was surprise.

"Oh erm, I was cold…" I looked into his eyes, and suddenly the memory of yesterday flashed back to me. How I told him my favourite instrument was drums. I didn't know what came over me. _God Rachel, you are as a stupid as a monkey._ Did he think I was a weirdo now?

"Oh," A red tinge came over his cheeks and I wondered what he was thinking about. He looked so cute. How was it possible for someone to look adorable yet sexy at the same time? He was the boy next door, yet he made her swoon. She sighed internally, before remembering both of them had not spoken for a few moments.

"Well erh see you later, Finn," He blinked, and the vacant expression over his face disappeared.

"Yeah, see you Rachel,"

I smiled tightly, and he walked away quickly. I turned and watched his retreating figure. I crossed my finger and silently whispered,

_..Look back, look back, look back, look back…_

_**Finns Pov**_

"Finn! You need to get up! You'll be late for school!" My mom's voice woke me up from my sleep as I yawned and rose from the bed, and stumbled into the shower, quickly drying myself off and getting changed into jeans and a shirt.

I smiled as I brushed my teeth, thoughts of Rachel in my head. I hoped she was ok now, she was so upset yesterday. She wasn't second best at all. I shifted guiltily as I thought of Quinn. I hadn't called her since yesterday, despite her three texts telling me to do so. I sighed and rinsed. She was probably going to murder me.

I bounded down the stair three at a time, heading for the kitchen.

"Finn! You should have been up ages ago!" I sighed and then frowned, noticing the time.

"But Mom it's only 8:15! I still have 15 minutes," I grabbed a piece of toast.

"Yeah, but you still have to pick up Quinn, remember?" My mom rolled her eyes. My eyes widened.

"Shit." She raised her eyebrows "Sorry Mom! But got to go!" I yelled goodbye and burst out the door, jumping in my car.

I sped towards the Fabrays house, and texted Quinn, deciding to wait in the car, rather than face the painful experience of being in her house with her parents. Especially her dad, who was one scary ass man.

Eventually Quinn came out, her hair perfect as usual, and in her cheerio's uniform. I couldn't help but think that the uniform suited R-others more than it did Quinn. Quinn looked a lot nicer when she wasn't wearing skin tight clothes, and looked more…natural. The black in the uniform, for example highlighted a certain hair colour- say a brunette for example. And the red looked much better against I don't know, maybe tanner skin.

"Finn!" Quinn hissed, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Why didn't you call me? I texted you 3 TIMES!" Quinn demanded. I sighed, deciding to just tell her the truth.

"Honestly Quinn, I was kind of pissed at you," I said, looking her in the eyes.

"Me? Why!" Her eyes were narrowed in confusion.

"Because you were such a b- you were so horrible to Rachel yesterday!"

"Finn! You're my boyfriend, you're meant to support me!" Quinn's voice grew higher.

"I know. But you don't need to be horrible to people," I said gently.

"Whatever, let's just forget about this. We have to go," I sighed and began driving.

Quinn flicked through the radio station randomly, until she landed on a station playing a song.

"Miley Cyrus? Seriously Quinn?" I raised my eyebrows.

"What? I like this song!" she defended.

**_So la da di da di  
We like to party  
Dancing with Molly  
Doing whatever we want_**

"It's terrible,"

"No it's not!" I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously Quinn, she's such a slut." Quinn laughed.

"Finn, if you call _growing up_ becoming a slut, then no wonder you went for Rachel,"

"What?" I looked over at her, confused.

"Well let's just say Rachel isn't exactly… 't she wear cotton white granny panties?" Quinn giggled.

"Lacy Blue," The words slipped out.

_Fuck shit fuck shit fuck shit fuck shit fuck shit fuck shit fuck shit fuck shit fuck shit shit shit shit._

"..What...?" Quinn's voice was shrill, as she turned red. "And how the fuck do _you _know Finn?!" Quinn screamed. I silently prayed for help. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I control my mouth? Shit. Now Quinn would know I was checking out Rachel… Finn Hudson you are dead.

"No-no-nothing Quinn, I didn't, I wasn't, she was danc-" I managed to murmur before Quinn cut across me.

"Why were you looking at Rachel!?" Quinn shrieked.

"I.. Quinn I didn't mean too, I'm sorry, I just.."

"Do you think that hobbit's prettier than me? Because you certainly don't look at me like that!"

I parked the car in an empty spot, looking for an excuse.

"No- Quinn she's not a hobbit! But no of course I don't!" I bit my lip, waiting for her to calm down. Her pale face was now bright red and her mouth set in a firm tight line. She breathed in deeply and was silent for a few minutes. I peeked at her through the corner of my eye.

"Quinn?" I started, but she cut me off, and pulled her mouth to mine.

"Quinn..." I pulled away, staring at her confused. Her mood swings were so weird.

"Shut up and kiss me Finn!" Her voice was annoyed, and I gave in. At least she wasn't pissed anymore.

I leant in as she climbed on top of me, and we kissed, Quinn's legs on either side of me. I was conscious of being in a parking lot where people could see us, but Quinn didn't seem to care. She slowly was slipping off me, so I grabbed her waist to steady her. Quinn's lips tasted slightly bitter, but I guess that was from her lipstick.

"Mhm Finn..." she moaned. Her hands travelled up my thigh, and although I didn't stop her, I felt slightly uncomfortable. It...it didn't feel right. Her hands reached for my zipper, as I pulled away.

"What Finn?" Her eyes were narrowed.

"What the hell? One second you were pissed at me and the next you're going to give me a hand job in the _school parking lot. _What has gotten into you?"

"So you don't want to me to? FINN DO YOU WANT ME TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND OR NOT?" Quinn yelled.

"Not if you're acting like this!" I said annoyed.

"I'm trying to make out with my boyfriend. That's every boy's dream! What's wrong with you?" I rolled my eyes, and gently pulled her off me.

"Not here Quinn. You and I both know that he isn't the right place. You really want to do this with an audience?"

I was starting to get seriously angry. Quinn was acting like someone I never wanted to date. She snarled at me, and got out the car, slamming the door. I sighed. I was trying to be a _gentleman. _I was passing up the opportunity to get hot and heavy with my girlfriend? What had gotten into me? Quinn was right; it was every guy's dream to be doing this with Quinn. So why was I …almost reluctant?

I sighed again, slamming my head against the wheel. Why had I mentioned Rachel's panties? Now Quinn was pissed at me for two reasons. You really are an idiot Finn Hudson, I thought.

Groaning loudly, I left the car, slamming the door, before making my way inside. This day was going terrible. Now it had got a whole lot worse.

There stood in front of me, was Rachel and Puck. My eyes widened as I saw what Rachel was wearing, _Puck's letterman jacket. _I suddenly felt angry, the intensity of the emotion scaring me. Why the fuck was she wearing it?

I rushed forwards as Rachel took off, pushing past the students, and even accidently knocking over a teacher who had a stack of books in his arm. I earned an angry glare, which I ignored as I carried on. Eventually, I got close enough to call,

"Why were you wearing Puck's jacket?" Rachel turned around and I mentally cursed myself at the high voice that came out.

"Oh erm, I was cold…" She licked her lips adorably. Adorably?! Finn!

"Oh," My face grew hot as I caught sight of her skirt and remembered the stupid words that slipped out in the car with Quinn. And then I remembered yesterday. And a small grin grew on my face which I hid quickly. _Her favourite instrument was drums. Drums. The thing I play!_

"Well erh see you later, Finn," I blinked.

"Yeah, see you Rachel,"

I smiled quickly and walked away, leaving Rachel behind me. I couldn't help it. I looked back.

_**Rachel's Pov**_

After my encounter with Finn, the rest of the day went by slowly. I ate lunch with Santana and Kurt and Puck and the rest of the glee kids except Finn and Quinn. Thank god she hadn't brought this "party" up again. I really didn't want a bunch of football players messing up my house.

After the bell rang to signal the end of the school day, nervousness crept into my stomach. The duets results were next. I grew worried with each passing moment, and seeing Finn through the crowded hallways with Quinn on his arm didn't help that much either. I slowly slipped my books into my locker before making my way to the choir room. I spotted Santana and Puck in the back, but they were chatting to Matt and Brittany, so I took the seat I front of them, next to Kurt and Mercedes.

"Hi Rachel!" Kurt said. I smiled.

"You nervous?" I asked. Kurt grinned.

"Hell yeah. Me and Mercedes were awesome, but you and Puck were great! Everyone thought so.." Kurt smirked and lowered his voice. "Even Finn. Did you see his green face?" Kurt winked and I smiled.

At that moment, Quinn and Finn walked in. Finn met my gaze and smiled and I waved softly. Quinn beside him was seething, but he ignored her. They made their way to the front, and Quinn went to sit in the seat at the front, when Finn kept his eyes on mine and took the seat next to me. Annoyed, Quinn sat on the other side of him, engaging him in conversation.

"Ok!" Mr Schue walked into the room, as we fell silent. "Results!" Everyone oohed, as we all glanced at our partners nervously. I looked back at Puck, who nodded reassuringly.

"After careful consideration, I have decided the winners are…" I held my breath, waiting for the results.

**Review!**


	20. Party Prep

**An: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this, I don't own Glee. RIP Cory. Read&Review x**

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Rachel's Pov**_

"After careful consideration, I have decided the winners are…" Mr Schue paused for dramatic effect. I rolled my eyes, at his drama, nervously, turning back to look at Puck, who smiled at me. As I turned my head back to the front, I caught Finn's eye. He gave me a reassuring smile, and immediately I felt butterflies. I smiled back at him, before blushing and turning away.

"Rachel and Puck!" Mr Schue called.

A huge grin broke out across my face as I squealed and jumped up, hugging Puck. Kurt, Santana, Mercedes, Mike, Sam, Artie, Brittany and Tina clapped as Puck lifted me up and whirled me around. I giggled, and we made our way to Mr Schue, who high fived us.

"Bullshit!" A voice exclaimed. My smile froze as I looked out to the voice. Quinn. Typical.

"Quinn! That kind of language is not appropriate!" Mr Schue warned.

"Whatever." Quinn put her hands on hips. "They were terrible!" I rolled my eyes at Quinn. Who did she think she was? We most certainly were _not_ terrible.

"Quinn. They weren't! Puck and Rachel were amazing," Kurt cut in, smiling at us. I smiled back.

"Yeah, they were great," Mercedes added who was now glaring at Quinn. "If Kurt and I couldn't win, I'm glad it was them!"

"Face it Little Miss Blonde Perfect Bitch," Santana smirked, "Rachel and Puck were a million times better than you and Finn!" Quinn snarled at Santana.

"No they weren't! They didn't have half the chemistry we had!" Quinn glared. I looked at Finn, who was bright red, mumbling to Quinn.

Mr Schue sighed. "Quinn. They won fair and square, Rachel and Puck sounded great and despite what you think, they did have chemistry," He argued.

"You just like Rachel better!" Quinn accused. "We all know you feel sorry for her!" I sighed, tired of Quinn's bitchyness. I looked at Santana, who nodded at me.

"Enough Quinn!" I yelled. She seemed surprised, but recovered and set her face in a sneering expression. I felt Finn's eyes rooted on me.

"Why are you such a bitch?!" I stepped closer to her, glancing sideways. "Sorry Mr Schue," I added.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You think your better than everyone else!" I was surprised at the words which seemed to flow out of my mouth, but I was tired of Quinn.

"Well I'm better than you!" shouted Quinn. She looked at Finn for confirmation, and he remained silent. I felt my heart swell a little as I noticed this fact.

"Are you?" I stepped closer to Finn now, and my heart jumped at the blank expression on his face. He looked so cute. "Because _I _won the duet competition, not you!"

Quinn was seething at this point. She opened her mouth to retaliate, but Finn cut across her.

"Quinn leave it. They won. They were better okay?" He sounded slightly annoyed, and I wondered whether that was because we won, or because of what Quinn said. I smiled at Finn, and he gave his adorable half smile back.

"I agree," Mr Schue spoke up. "Anyway, because you two won, the prize is..." Mr Schue pulled out an envelope. "Two coupons for a free meal at Breadsticks!" The club gasped and some laughed, while Puck smiled at me.

"Congrats!" Santana called. I smiled again, happy to have won.

"Ok, well we will call it day, for today. See you all tomorrow!" Mr Schue dismissed us with a smile as we called goodbye to him.

Puck and I walked back to our seats, laughing.

"Well done," I said softly, nudging him with my elbow.

"You too," He replied. We hugged again, and reached Santana.

"So, when you two going to use this?" she asked. I bit my lip, my eyes on Finn as he stared at us.

"I don't know- when are you free Noah?" I asked Puck, my eyes still on Finn.

"Apart from Thursday, any day," Puck replied. "How's Friday?" he asked. I opened my mouth to speak when Santana replied for me.

"No she's not free actually," She raised her voice now, addressing the room. "Wait guys!" Tina and Mike, who were now leaving the choir room, stopped in their tracks and turned around.

"Rachel's having a party on Friday!" I stared at her, my mouth open in shock. _Great._ "You're all invited, and prepare to have the best party ever! Oh and make sure you have someone that stays sober so you can get home!" Santana finished speaking, as everyone chatted excitedly. Kurt rushed over.

"You didn't tell me you were having a party!" he accused.

"I wasn't," I glared at Santana. "Guess that changed," I sighed.

"Well we have to go shopping! We have to find the perfect dress!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Guess, I'm not free Friday, or Thursday," I smiled at Puck. "And what's the party actually going to help with?" I asked.

"Well, Rachel, we'll just let the drink decided!" I opened my mouth in shock, as the glee members began to file out the choir room

"Santana! I am not getting drunk!"

"Rachel! C'mon it's a party- look it'll be fun! I promise," Santana looked to Puck for help.

"Yeah, Rachel, getting drunk's awesome," he supplied.

"No way," they rolled their eyes.

"Rachel, if you get drunk, you'll have more fun. Trust me. Plus when people are drunk, you always see the true side of them!" I raised my eyebrows.

"Please Rachel?" Santana begged. I sighed.

"Ok."

She squealed, hugging me.

"You never know, Finn may just reveal what he's really thinking,"

"Okay, but I can not let the house get trashed!" I mentally cringed as an image of my dad's face after he discovered an important Broadway collective item had been broken, flashed into my head.

"It won't. We'll lock away everything," Santana promised.

"Rachel, we have to go shopping for a dress!" Kurt had a huge grin on his face. I groaned.

"Fine. Sorry Noah, I can't go on Friday or Thursday because I have practise. How about Saturday?" I asked.

"Yeah that's perfect," he replied.

"Rachel we'll go dress shopping tomorrow then!" I looked at Kurt and sighed.

"I don't need a dress though Kurt!" I protested.

"Yes you do! We need to make you smoking," Santana smirked. "For Finn," I rolled my eyes but said nothing.

"So that's settled! Rachel Berry House Party extravaganza starts Friday!" exclaimed Santana. I groaned again. This keep's getting better.

_**Finn's Pov**_

I clenched my fists as Puck picked up Rachel and whirled her around. Numbly, I blinked. Of course they had won. But why was he spinning her around? Isn't that what boyfriends do? He was exposing Rachel to the room! I noticed her black silk panties and swallowed. My jeans tightened, and I adjusted uncomfortably, as my blood raced. _Put her down._

"_Bullshit!" _Quinn's voice was high and whiny as I rolled my eyes. Great, I didn't need to deal with her again. I mean c'mon, Rachel and...Puck were great, and she should just accept that.

"They were terrible!" Quinn was now stood up. I felt my face redden; why did she have to do this again? I looked towards Rachel, sending her an apologetic glance.

"They didn't have the chemistry we had!" Quinn looked at me, and I lowered my voice.

"Quinn! We really sucked!"

"Enough Quinn!" I looked up at Rachel, who had now spoken up, surprised.

"Why are you such a bitch?!" Whoa. Rachel looked pissed and I noted her face was flushed. She looked sort of... well hot.

"Excuse me?" I fought the urge to laugh at Quinn's shocked voice.

"You heard me. You think you're better than everyone else!" _Go Rachel._

"Well I'm better than you!" shouted Quinn. She glanced at me, as if she expected me to say something. I removed my eyes from her and looked down at the floor, ignoring her piercing stare.

"Are you?" Rachel stepped closer to me, as I admired her confidence and urgency. "Because _I _won the duet competition, not you!"

Quinn looked ready to strangle Rachel. I opened my mouth quickly.

"Quinn leave it. They won. They were better okay?" I spat out. God why couldn't she just believe that for once someone was better than her?

Rachel smiled at me, and I felt my stomach lift as I smiled back.

Quinn sat back down as I ignored her sulky mood. I bit my lip as Mr Schue revealed the prize to be coupons for breadsticks. Fantastic. That would mean Puck and Rachel going on a date. I wasn't sure why it was bothering me so much; she was single and so was he. Well as far as I knew anyway.

I watched as Puck and Rachel walked back, her laughing at some stupid comment he had made. She looked back and I met her eyes, steadily. He was talking to her, and although I could see her mouth moving in reply to him, her eyes stayed on mine. I tried not to let this fact excite me too much.

"Rachel's having a party on Friday!" Santana suddenly called. Seriously? Rachel wasn't the type to have parties? "You're all invited, and prepare to have the best party ever! Oh and make sure you have someone that stays sober so you can get home!" I watched as everyone made plans excitedly.

"Finn?" Quinn's voice floated around me.

"Yeah?" unwillingly I turned back to her.

"You seriously aren't considering going to that hobbits party are you?" Quinn spat out. I sighed and got up, as we walked out of the choir room, and to my locker.

"Yeah I am Quinn. " I said annoyed. "And she's _not_ a hobbit,"

"But it'll be boring! Please Finn, we can come back to mine," her voice was much quieter and sweeter and I paused.

"N-no I want to go Quinn,"

She sighed.

"Fine. Now when are you free? We need to start planning our campaign!" Her face lit up and I was silently relieved at her sudden mood lift.

"For what?"

"For prom King and Queen of course silly!" She kissed me, and I kissed back softly for a moment.

"Oh right. Erm how about Saturday? We can go to Breadsticks and plan?" I asked.

"Sure! Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then!" Quinn kissed me and I smiled at her.

"Yeah, bye. Wait how are you getting home?" I asked.

"Oh, Sophie's giving me a ride. You remember Sophie right? The girl I told you about?" She narrowed her eyes. I swallowed hard and nodded furiously, racking my brains for a memory of this girl.

"Yeah of course!" I lied.

I breathed out as Quinn left.

"Finn?" A voice called. I looked back to see Puck stood there.

"Yes?" I asked my voice slightly bitter. I coughed and covered it up. "I mean what's up Puck?"

"You busy tonight?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Want to play _Halo,_ at mine?" he asked. I stared at him.

"Oh erm yeah sure. Let me just text my mom," he nodded and I pulled out my phone, sending a quick text to my mom.

"Geez Hudson you are so whipped. She got you volunteering at the local nursery yet?" he smirked. I rolled my eyes and shut my locker.

We walked out to the car lot and got in my truck, leaving Puck's here as he said he'd catch a ride with someone else tomorrow. The ride was silent and slightly awkward.

"Finn is something up? I mean you haven't said a word to me?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Nah mate," I lied,

"Sure?"

"Yes,"

"Fine. Whatever. You coming to Rachel's on Friday?" I clutched the steering wheel tighter and the mention of Rachel name.

"Yeah. You?" I asked casually. Why did I care?

"Yep. Her dad's aren't home so it's going to be awesome!"

"How do you know her dads aren't home?" I asked my voice slightly high.

"She told me dude." He replied. "She is _so_ hot." I grit my teeth.

"Yeah."

"Her leg's go on for miles dude."

"Uh huh"

"Her hair's just amazing. It smells great,"

"Ah,"

"And I bet she's flexible. Actually she is, judging by the moves we've seen her do on the field,"

"Yep,"

"And her ass... fuck me-"

"Aren't you dating Santana?!" I cut across him, fighting to keep my voice steady. He rolled his eyes.

"No. She plays for the other team, keep up man!" He smirked.

"Oh yeah. What game do you want to play?" I changed topic, wondering why I was so bothered.

"_Halo. _God dude, you really are not on your game today," he rolled his eyes.

"Oh sorry, I'm just sort of tired," I lied.

I focused on driving and it was silent once more.

"You going to break up with Quinn?" Puck asked. My head shot towards him quickly.

"..W-what?" I spluttered. "Why would I do that?!"

"Relax dude, it's just a question," I breathed out and turned back to the road. "Just wondering because lately you haven't seemed all that happy you know?"

I sighed. "Quinn's just- she's sort of- ..." I trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Moody?" Puck guessed. I nodded.

"Well it's your call." I sighed again.

We reached Puck's house as I parked the car, and we entered his house.

**_The next day, Wednesday evening._**

"You ready?!" Kurt didn't bother with a greeting as he bounded up to my locker, a huge grin on his face.

"For what?" I questioned.

"Your party dress shopping of course!" He rolled his eyes. _Oh no_. I had forgotten about that.

"Oh-right, yeah," I said, unenthusiastically. I hadn't seen Finn all day, and this had put me in a particularly bad mood.

Santana joined us at that moment.

"Hey." She greeted. "Let's go,"

"Santana, I can't believe you're making me do this!" I groaned.

"Whatever Rachel, you'll thank me later. Now let's go, I want to go out with Brit after!"

Twenty minutes later, we had reached the mall. Kurt and Santana led the way, dragging me up to a huge shop on the second floor. They rushed in, picking up dresses, while I wandered around trying to find a perfect dress.

"How about this Rachel?" Santana held out a red minidress that looked like it wouldn't even fit on a five year old.

"_No."_ I refused to look like a slut. She rolled her eyes and pouted.

"Please? You'll look sexy!" she begged.

"No, no, no, no," I chanted. She gave up eventually.

I carried on browsing, and my eyes fell on the perfect dress. I rushed over to it. It was a black plain lacy skater dress, with a thin golden belt. It had see through lacy full sleeves and a lace overlay over the top of the dress. The skirt was plain, and flared out, its length not much shorter than my usual skirts. I pulled it off the shelf, and headed to the changing room, praying it would fit. Slipping it on, I grinned. It fit. The top half fit snugly against my chest, giving the impression that I had boobs. I knew mine were small compared to most girls, but in this dress, I felt normal. The skirt landed mid thigh. Smiling, I left the changing room.

"Santana. Kurt?" I called. They appeared, and their jaws dropped.

"Woah." Santana said.

"Oh. My. Gaga." Kurt whispered.

"Is it ok?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"It is perfect." Kurt said simply.

"Yeah. It make's you look sexy, yet girlish and innocent. Tottally Finnocent's type," added Santana. I blushed, hoping Finn would like it.

I noticed a dress in Santana's hand.

"That yours?" I asked. She nodded, and went to try it on.

"There's no point though," she grumbled. "I'm not going to look as sexy as you!" I giggled.

"Santana you're a freaking model!" I laughed. "I am _not_any competition to you!" She raised her eyebrows.

"Finn doesn't seem to think so," Kurt smirked and went to try on a suit. I grinned softly.

Ten minutes later, after Santana had decided on a tight red bodycon and Kurt and picked out a striking blue and black shirt, we left the shop.

"Shopping for the tranny prom Rachel?" Quinn's voice reached me before I saw her. Placing a smile on my face, I turned to her, Santana and Kurt at each side of me. I noticed she wasn't alone; she had that Sophie girl with her.

"Actually, Quinn, I'm getting a dress for my party," I eyed her up and down.

"That no one will be going to?" she sneered.

"Actually, people are going. Santana, Kurt, Puck, Mike, Sam, Artie, Tina, Brittany, Mercedes and _Finn_," I empathised Finn's name. "-are going."

She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. It's going to be shit," she smirked.

"The only person it's going to be shit for is _you, Quinn-" _Santana marched forwards, pulling me with her. "-because your boyfriend is going to spend most of his evening making out with Rachel," Quinn's mouth fell open as Santana smiled sweetly at Quinn, before she walked off, pulling me with her.

"Bye Quinn," I called.

**An: I really hope you liked this. If you want to see what Rachel's dress looked like, this is the link ** _minelli_contrast_lace_skater/thing?id=74697836 **Review? x**


	21. Party Fun

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, this chapter has been really hard to write! I wanted to make sure it was perfect, and that it wasn't dragged on for too long but also the switching between Rachel and Finn's POV wasn't too frequent, and at the right moment. I hope you enjoy this and this chapter is rated M to be safe. Read and Review. I do not own glee:(**

**RIP Cory**

_**Chapter 21- Party Fun**_

_**Rachel's pov**_

"Oh my sweet Lady Gaga, Rachel you look _hot!_ I'd turn for you!" I blushed at Kurt's compliment. Playing with the hem of my black lacy dress, I turned away from the full length mirror in my room, to Kurt.

"You really think so? It's not too much is it?" I stuck out my bottom lip, unsure.

"No of course not! It's so... wholesome yet sexy!" I frowned.

"Wholesome?"

"No, no, that's a good thing! You know Finn _loves_ natural, minimal make up girls!" That made sense. Quinn was a natural stunner. "The dress, it's just enough teasing and fun, that It would drive the boys wild!" Kurt continued. I smiled at him, grateful for his compliment.

Turning back to the mirror, I examined myself. I did look a lot more sophisticated than the old sweaters I used to wear. I didn't look sexy- for course I couldn't pull that off- but still. Santana curled my hair and let it fall in loose wavy curls over my shoulders. Ignoring Santana's protests I left the make up minimal. I smiled, hoping Finn would… acknowledge... well, me. I slipped on a pair of black heels that were reasonably high; although I wouldn't have the fear of constantly falling over, they did add a couple of inches to my (admittedly ridiculous) height.

At that moment, Santana walked in to my room. I gasped at the sight of her. She looked gorgeous. Santana was clad in a red small minidress she had bought when we went shopping. The colour popped against her smooth, dark, toned skin and raven black hair, which was straight and shiny.

"Wow Santana, you look amazing!" I swallowed and tugged on my dress, wishing it was longer, suddenly feeling a lot more self conscious.

"Not nearly as good as you, Berry! Oh my friggen gosh, _I'm _supposed to be the hottest bitch around here!" Santana was smiling as she spoke, which I took to mean she was kidding.

"So where are we having the party then?" Santana asked. I led the way down to the basement.

The room was spacious, and mostly empty, except for a small stage and a couple of couches in the corner. Santana nodded approvingly, until she caught sight of the stage. She rolled her eyes.

"A stage? Seriously?" I put my hands on my hips.

"We like to give impromptu performance for our neighbours!" I defended.

"Okay whatever. Food?" I pointed to a table filled with chips, popcorn and soda as well as my own homemade additions; cookies, lasagne and vegan pizza.

"I'm actually impressed Berry, you didn't go all bat shit crazy on the food like I thought you might!" I beamed at Santana's compliments.

"And alcohol?" I sighed.

"Look Santana, I don't really know if I feel comfortable with it here! My dad's trusted me!"

"Rachel, trust me, nothing will happen. I'll make sure at least one person stays sober, and nothing will get broken. It's just to have a little fun!"

"I've never actually been drunk before..." I admitted, sheepishly.

"Well then that's all the more reason. You have to try everything, live a little!" Santana begged. I gave in.

"It's in the cupboard." Santana squealed and ran over to the cupboard.

"Omg Rachel you're loaded!" She exclaimed. Pulling out bottles of vodka, beer and an array of mixers, she laid them down on the table. Grinning, Kurt bounded over to her, pouring himself a drink. I rolled my eyes and waited, until Santana had come back again. She handed me a drink.

"What's this?" I eyed the drink suspiciously.

"Vodka and Cranberry juice," she replied. I stared at it for a moment, before shrugging and grabbing the drink. Downing it in one, I scrunched up my face slightly as the slight bitter taste hit my throat.

"Woah Rachel, you _are_ a wild one!" giggled Santana. I shrugged, already feeling the effects of the alcohol calming my nerves. Looking up at the time, I realised it was nearly time for everyone to arrive.

"One thing Santana," I said. She looked up from her own drink.

"Yeah?"

"Don't let me do anything stupid," I demanded.

"I wont." promised Santana. "Though Rachel, don't be afraid to let go a little. Do something you wouldn't normally do," Santana grinned and smiled back. Walking over, I hit play on the stereo, as the door bell rang to signal the first guests. I smiled and lightly walked up the stairs, to the front door.

"Hello and Welcome to Rachel Berry's House Party Extrava-"I paused.

* * *

**_Finns Pov_**

I sighed as I shuffled through my clothes, hoping to find a clean shirt. Finally finding a dark blue and white striped shirt I pulled it on, along with a pair of jeans. I grabbed my wallet and keys, and left my room, calling out a hurried goodbye to my mom.

I sighed as I started the car. I was nervous about the party. Rachel never hosted parties, and the idea of seeing a drunken Rachel made me curious. What was she like? She was new to all this. What if she got sick? Or worse, what if she ended up doing something she regretted? Like sleeping with someone. _Holy shit, what if she got pregnant?!_

I shook the thoughts out of my head; I was being ridiculous. No, Rachel wouldn't get drunk, she was too… _Rachel_ for that.

"Finn?!" Suddenly I looked out of my window, to see myself at parked at Quinn's house. I smiled in greeting as she got in. She did look pretty; Quinn was wearing a flowery blue dress and her hair was straightened and longer than usual.

"You look nice," I commented.

"Thanks. You look handsome too!" Quinn was in a good mood.

"Thanks. Excited for the party?" I asked casually.

"I don't know. I mean Rachel's hosting it, so it's going to be terrible, but still, maybe _we_ will have fun..." Quinn's voice was suggestive.

"Oh yeah," I said simply.

We reached Rachel's house and I parked the car. Quinn took my hand as we walked up to the front door. Hoping the evening went smoothly, I reached up to ring the doorbell.

"Hello and welcome to Rachel Berry's house party extravaganza!"

My jaw dropped at the sight of Rachel. She looked… beautiful. Her hair was shiny and curly, and the black lacy dress she wore was short and tight... But not the slutty kind, more…sexy. Her legs went on for miles, and I gulped, noticing the small blush on her face.

"Hello. Come in," Rachel said softly.

"You look…um cool." I looked into her eyes and nodded, waiting for Quinn to enter first.

"So this is the party," Quinn sneered, looking around.

"Actually Quinn, the party's downstairs and you guys are the first to arrive." Rachel tore her eyes away and I blushed, taking Quinn's coat. We followed Rachel downstairs to the basement, where Santana and Kurt were. I took in the table full of drinks and my eyes widened.

"Yes Finnessa, we have alcohol," Santana said. "Don't look so surprised, Rachel's not the little kitten you imagine her to be. Want a drink?" She offered. I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm the designated driver," I said. She grinned wickedly and looked over towards Kurt.

"He's not drinking? Well this is going to make It all the more fun!" she smirked. I frowned.

"Make what more fun?" She ignored me, and Rachel went up to answer the door at the sound of the bell.

"Finn. Aren't you going to get me a drink?" Quinn asked.

"Oh yeah, sure." I went over to the table and grabbed a cup.

"Get me a vodka tonic please Finn," I nodded, and poured Quinn a drink, aware of Santana's watchful eyes on me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Santana replied.

Rachel came back down the stairs and my gaze fell on her again. She looked sexy, but not slutty. I frowned and turned away, realising not once did I say Quinn looked sexy or beautiful. She was followed by Sam and Mike, who were carrying Artie's chair down the stairs and Brittany and Tina.

They greeted us and went to a get a drink. I handed Quinn her drink and watched Rachel.

Ten minutes later, Puck and Mercedes arrived.

"Sweet! You have booze!" Puck high fived Rachel as she giggled and took a sip of her drink. "And you look _smoking,"_ Why was she even drinking?

* * *

_**Rachel's pov**_

My heart melted at the sight of Finn looking adorable in his blue and white shirt, stood outside my door with his girlfriend. My heart sank a little at the sight of Quinn, looking stunning in a blue dress.

"You look…um cool," I felt a little disappointed but then checked myself. What did I expect? For him to call me beautiful? Leading the down to the basement,, I blushed as the though of Finn stood so near to me. I could smell his aftershave. It smelt fresh and green, like a Christmas tree.

I went to answer the door to the rest of the glee club. When everyone arrived, I shuffled through my stereo to find my party playlist. I hit play as the first few notes of Kesha's _Your love is my drug, _filled up the room. Everyone whooped, and cheered as they began dancing, taking their cups filled with alcohol with them. I smiled and watched as everyone took to the middle of the floor. Santana and Brittany were now in the corner making out, and I rolled my eyes.

I stood in the corner, sipping my drink as I watched the members dance and overtaken by alcohol. Fifteen minutes later, everyone was fully drunk apart from me and Finn. I was still sipping my second drink, and Finn for some reason, wasn't drinking. Probably because he would be driving. I felt a little sense of pride at the sight of Finn acting so much more mature and responsible. I watched as Artie and Brittany were dancing in the corner, Brittany now turning into a stripper drunk and laughed. Sam, Mike and Kurt were dancing in the middle of the basement, each clutching a cup and laughing as their drink sloshed and fell out of the cup. I sighed, thankful that it was hardwood floor. Mercedes and Tina were giggle on the couch, tears of laughter etched on their faces. Santana was pouring herself another drink and Finn was stood at the edge of the dancing throng, while Quinn danced around him. My eyes met his amber ones and I tried to stop the blood rushing.

"Hey," I turned to the voice on my left, and saw Puck, holding two drinks.

"You're not dancing?" he questioned. I shook my head, feeling a little light headed. Wow, I really was a lightweight; this was only my second drink.

"No, I'm not fully drunk yet, nor do I intend to be," I joked. He smiled and downed his beer.

"Dance with me?"

I looked back at Finn, who was now at the food table while Quinn went forwards to dance with the rest of the group. I nodded, and let Puck lead me to the middle of the floor. I smiled and we began dancing, the song fast and upbeat. I looked down at my empty cup.

"Here," Santana was now at our side.

"Remember what I said Rachel," I nodded and grabbed the cup and downed it on one.

"Let's Party!" I yelled, feeling confident and the drink took over my body, and gave me a boost of adrenalin. A rush of energy surged through me. _Finn Hudson you'll never know what's coming, _I thought.

Pulling Puck to the "dance floor", I swayed my hips to the beat.

"Dance with me, Noah," I whispered, as the fire burned on within in me, coursing through my veins, firing on my actions. I took another sip of my vodka and cranberry drink, a thought suddenly in my mind. I cut the music, fully aware of whatever I was about to do was fully dependent on the drink.

* * *

_**Finn's Pov**_

Quinn pulled me to the middle of Rachel's basement, where everyone was dancing. I sighed and swayed slightly to the music. I wasn't' a dancer. She didn't seem to mind though, and merely danced around me. I sipped my orange juice, as the rest of the club drank.

Everyone danced for some time, except for Rachel. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. Rachel was stood against the wall, taking small sips of her drink. She didn't look drunk, I noted, which was a relief. Her hair was tumbling over her shoulders, framing her face.

Turning my attention away from Rachel, I watched the rest of the glee club, amused. Santana was hysterically shouting at Puck, while Sam, Mike and Kurt were dancing. My eyes widened when I saw Brittany stripping for Artie and laughed. Quinn was now dancing with the guys and I went over to the food table, looking for an excuse to get some space.

As I picked up a chip, my eyes narrowed. Puck and Rachel were now dancing. She laughed and skipped to the beat as he closed his eyes, barley inches away from her. Her short dress was riding up her legs and I bit my lip as Puck stared down at them. Santana approached them with another drink and I watched in amazement as Rachel downed the drink, screaming

"Let's Party!"

Quinn dragged me back to the floor, as the song _G6_ came on. Rachel was swaying her hips to the beat, and Puck was guiding her hips, pressed against her. I snarled and began to take a step towards them when Santana blocked my way.

"What's up Finnesa?" she slurred, obviously past the stage of tipsy.

"Nothing," I replied, and tore my eyes away from Puck and Rachel, dancing with Quinn. I watched on, seeing Rachel grow increasingly drunk. She was on her fourth drink by now Santana smirked as Rachel suddenly cut the music. Everyone groaned.

"Spin the bottle," she slurred. "Who wants to play Spin the Bottle!" Her voice was high as she giggled, obviously drunk.

Everyone whooped again, and took their place in the circle. I stared at Rachel. Sure she was drunk, but what had gotten into her? She was acting so carefree, and had a constant smile on her face as she took more of her drink.

"I'M GOING FIRST!" Santana yelled. I rolled my eyes as she crawled forwards and spun the clear wine bottle. It slopped and turned, landing on Puck. His face lit up as she rolled her eyes and pulled him forwards. They kissed for a few moments as everyone whooped and whistled. I looked over at Rachel, whose was currently busy trying to slurp the last of her drink from the bottom of her cup. She pouted when she saw it was empty, before stumbling over to get another beer. I noted how adorable she looked when she stuck out her bottom lip.

Puck spun the bottle next, and it landed on Quinn. She looked at me, and I nodded, shrugging it off. They kissed and I narrowed my eyes. Why wasn't I more… well angry? Surely I should be jealous? My thoughts were cut short, when Quinn spun the bottle and it landed on Artite. Giving him a chaste kiss, Quinn turned back to me. The game bounced back and forth for a why, until the most interesting combination happened.

_Santana and Rachel. _

I stared at them, as did every boy in the room.

"Well… you got to do what the bottle says," Rachel giggled and crawled over to Santana. They locked lips and I felt a stirring in my pants as my jaw dropped. Shifting, I hid the bulge in my jeans and watched as they drew breath finally.

"Woah," I said. Quinn stared at me, annoyed.

"That was hot," Puck commented "Well, I am nothing if not an amazing kisser." Rachel giggled. "Just ask Finn," My eyes widened at Rachel, and I avoided Quinn's eyes. _She was a good kisser. _ Rachel spun the bottle now, and I found my fingers crossed. What was I doing? _Quinn_ was my girlfriend, I shouldn't be doing this. Sighing with disappointment and relief, the bottle landed on Mike. Safe, trustworthy Mike. They kissed briefly, before returning to their original positions.

Mike spun the bottle, and it landed on Puck. A laugh escaped my mouth as they stared at each other in horror.

"C'mon, Noah, you got to do it!" Rachel hiccupped slightly. "Me an-and Santana did!" I nodded.

"Yeah, let's see those lips locking," I smirked. Puck shot me the finger and hastily kissed Mike, pulling away as soon as they touched. I pulled out my iphone and snapped a picture, laughing.

"Dude. Give me the phone," Puck snarled. I grinned and shook my head, safely putting away my phone.

"Nope,"

"Give it me otherwise I'll tell everyone about a little dream you had." My mouth opened in shock.

"You wouldn't dare," I said, glaring at Puck.

"Wouldn't I? Ok, Rachel when you guy's we-" I cut in.

"Okay, fine!" I went to delete the picture when Rachel caught my eye.. _Send it me, she mouthed. _I nodded and grinned, sending it to her and then deleting it.

I cursed myself at telling Puck about the dream. I had it when me and Rachel were still dating, and although Puck swore he wouldn't tell anyone, he constantly teased me about it.

"What dream?" Rachel laughed, taking another swig of her drink.

"Nothing Rachel it doesn't matter. Anyway Puck, _it's your go," _Firmly, I ended the discussion, Quinn and Rachel's suspicious eyes still on me. Puck shrugged and had his go, and breathed out in relief until I saw who it landed on.

_Rachel._

**_Rachel's Pov_**

"Spin the bottle!" I shouted. "Who wants to play spin the bottle," I giggle and slurped my drink as everyone took their place in the circle. I was past the point of soberness now; and honestly, I felt _alive_. I was one to take risks, years of auditions proved that, but when it came to well…Finn… I never had the guts to try something new. I didn't want to be the boring, loser anymore. I am a star, but there's no reason why I can't have a little fun, right?

I laughed and plopped down next to Artie and Mercedes. They high fived me and I smiled, my eyes never leaving Finn's. He had a questioning look on his face.

"I'M GOING FIRST," Santana yelled. She ended up with Puck and I giggled again. My attention was now on my drink, the cup empty. _Damn._ I got up, and stumbled over to the table, pouring the first drink I saw. _Rachel Berry can be fun, _I thought.

Stumbling back into the circle, I watched as Puck got Quinn. My eyes darted over to Finn to see his reaction. But I couldn't read it his expression. He seemed composed and relaxed, which was odd. Surely if his best friend was kissing his girlfriend, he would be angry?

The game went on, until Santana's spin pointed at me. I laughed.

"Well you got to do what the bottle says," Giggling, I shrugged and kissed Santana. It felt weird kissing a girl, and although no offense to her, I much preferred a boy's kiss. Well, one boy at least. When we broke apart, I turned, shocked to see all the boy's jaw dropped. Wow.

"Woah," I glanced over to see Finn, a slight pained expression on his face. I raised my eyebrows and giggled softly, after a quick glance to his jeans expressed why.

"Well, I'm nothing if not an amazing kisser," I announced, a thought striking me. "Just ask Finn," I smirked satisfactory at the look on Quinn's face. _Take that Quinn. _

I span the bottle, and bit my lip, hoping for Finn. Sighing disappointedly I watched as it landed on Mike. Leaning over, I pecked Mike lightly on the lips, before he had his go. I burst out laughing when Puck and Mike got each other.

"C'mon N-Noah," My voice was slightly high; "You got to do it!"

"Yeah let's see those lips locking," Finn intervened. We grinned, sharing the joke. They kissed quickly and I watched as Puck threatened Finn.

"Dude. Give me the phone,"

"Nope,"

"Give it me otherwise I'll tell everyone about a little dream you had." I stared at Finn questiongly.

"You wouldn't dare," Finn replied.

"Wouldn't I? Ok, Rachel when you guy's we-" Puck started. I looked away from Finn at the sound of my name,

"Okay, fine!" Finn went to delete the picture, when I started at him, catching his attention. Mouthing to him to send it to me, he grinned and nodded. I felt my phone buzz and secretly I checked it. _**PAYBACK BABY**. _Finn had wrote, along with the picture attached. I smiled, blushing at his use of the word baby.

"What dream?" I asked, curious.

Finn stammered and changed the subject, urging Puck to have his go. I laughed, and let it go, while the bottle landed on me.

Shrugging, I leant over to kiss Puck. I watched Finn out of the corner of my eye; he looked slightly pissed but the emotion left his face as soon as it came. I must have imagined it. Puck's hands were on my waist and I his mouth was pressed against mine, as our lips moved against each other. I opened my mouth slightly as Finn's voice rang out.

"Who wants' to play Truth or Dare?" he said. We broke apart, and I blushed. I glanced at Finn, disappointed. He didn't seem upset at all.

"Great Idea FInnocent," Santana was smirking at me and I crawled back over to my position in the circle.

"Jesus Rachel, could you get a dress that's shorter?" Quinn said annoyed.

"I could, but I'm not going to wear it because if I do, your boyfriend will leave you," I retorted, the drug in my body spurring on me on.

"Nice one Rachel!" Santana laughed and we high fived.

"I'll go first!" Kurt said, breaking the tension. He spun the bottle again, and we all watched as it landed on Puck.

"Truth or Dare?" Kurt asked.

"Dare. I ain't no pussy,"

"Ok, I dare you to kiss Finn." Kurt grinned and I laughed, grabbing another beer.

"No fucking way," Finn and Puck spoke up at the same time.

"Chicken" I sang. Puck narrowed his eyes.

"I am not a chicken!" he grumbled. Furious, he brushed Finn's lips before pulling away. "I have to go disinfect my mouth now," he groaned, downing his beer.

Puck took his turn, and the bottle landed on Quinn.

"Truth or Dare?" Puck asked.

"Truth," Quinn replied.

"Do you own a thong?" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"No of course not you perv," Finn's face fell slightly.

Quinn turned the bottle and it landed on Mercedes.

"Truth or dare?" Quinn asked.

"Truth," Mercedes took a sip of her wine cooler.

"Who in this room- a girl- do you wish you could be?" Quinn smirked. I rolled my eyes, annoyed at her obvious attempts to get a compliment. I was shocked when Mercedes answered.

"Rachel," she replied. I stared at her.

"Huh?" Quinn and I said in unison.

"Yeah Rachel because you're an amazing singer, you're stunning and you're actually pretty nice," I smiled.

"Thank you Mercedes," I reached over and hugged her, while Quinn sucked in a breath and let it out deeply.

Mercedes spun the bottle next, and it landed on Santana.

"Truth or Dare,"

"Dare," Santana smirked. "You all are such, as Puck puts it, pussys,"

"I dare you to give a lap dance to someone who isn't Brittany or a girl." Mercedes grinned wickedly.

Santana turned to inspect the circle.

"Well, Puckerman is out- I don't want him to cream his pants." Puck groaned.

"How about Trouty Mouth?" she crawled over to Sam, smiling at him. Sam looked at her in shock as she ran her hands up and down his thighs, moving herself over him. He stared at her while everyone laughed and whistled, until Santana returned to her place.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked, once the bottle had landed on me.

"Trut-," I started to say but Santana groaned. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine dare," She smirked wickedly, motioning to Kurt and Puck as she whispered something in their ears. I shifted suddenly nervous. This wasn't going to be good.

"Okay," Santana smiled innocently. "Perform a strip tease for _Finn,"_

* * *

**_Finn's Pov_**

"Jesus Rachel could you get a dress that's shorter?" Quinn's voice was shrill and pissed, as Rachel's deep blue lacy panties were exposed to us as she crawled back from kissing Puck. I clenched my fists at the thought.

I was surprised at Rachel's retort and blushed a little. I gazed at Rachel, slightly dazed as Kurt's dare pulled me from my thoughts.

"No fucking way," I wasn't going to kiss Puck.

"Chicken," I rolled my eyes at Rachel and sighed. Puck touched my lips with his own quickly and pulled away. I shuddered, rubbing my lips of him. I watched as the game went on, half paying attention. Suddenly Santana's dare shook me.

"Perform a strip tease for Finn,"

My jaw dropped. I stared at Santana's smirking face and then at Rachel also shocked face. Her mouth was wide open, and she blushed a little.

_Perform a strip tease for Finn. Perform a strip tease for Finn. Perform a strip tease for Finn._

"N-," Rachel started to speak when Quinn interrupted.

"No way! She is not dancing for _my _boyfriend!" Quinn yelled.

"N-no Santana," Rachel's voice was high and she blushed.

"Rachel, it's a dare!" Kurt grinned. Rachel shook her head and stared at me.

"I-I can't," She said.

"Yes you can," Santana said.

I blinked, shock still on my face.

"O,-o-kay," she stammered. She downed her drink and stood up, her hand outstretched to mine, a nervous look etched on her face.

"Rachel?" Santana said.

"You said for _Finn._ Not anyone else, and Rachel Berry doesn't back down from a dare," Her voice was much stronger now. I blinked at her simply, my mouth still open.

"Today Finnocent," Santana quipped. I blinked again, still in shock as I took Rachel's hand. She led me up the stairs, up to her room.

"You have 5 minutes then, I'm coming to look for you!" Quinn shouted after us. "Keep your paws away from my man, manhands!"

Rachel ignored her and carried on walking until we reached her room. I walked in and sat down on the bed, my face frozen.

"You-you don't have to do it Rachel," I said, a little hesitantly. "Not if you're not comfortable," I pressed. She shook her head, and pulled out her iPod.

"I am Rachel Barbra Berry and I do _not_ back down," she repeated. I nodded numbly as she played a song, the first few notes of _Do I wanna know, _by the Arctic Monkeys filled up her room.

I could do nothing but stare in shock, my mouth hanging wide open as Rachel swayed her hips to the beat, her short dressing cropping up her thighs. She closed her eyes and ran her hands up her body, to her hair, running them through her hair smoothly. I swallowed hard, my jeans feeling tighter as she turned around, her hips swinging from side to side, as she bent her knees, while she span. Taking a step forward, closer to me, she grabbed my knees and bent forwards slightly, her lips inches away. I swallowed again and tried to hide the large growing pain. Rachel turned around and brought my hands up to her zip, as she guided my hands, and then placed them back on her hips. I stood up, and my eyes widened as she took my hand and reached for her zipper, pulling it down. _Finn Hudson what are you doing, you have a girlfriend! _

Cursing myself silentally at my lack of control, I brought down her zip; her smooth tan skin exposed to me, as well as the back her matching deep blue bra. Rachel moved closer to me, pressed up against me. My breath hitched, as she rotated her hips, grinding on my evident arousal.

"Rachel..." I breathed, suddenly aware that I was stood in my _ex girlfriends room, turned on. _She brought her hands up her hair, pushing it to one side before grabbing my hands and roughly pushing her short sexy dress off her shoulders. _How drunk are you Rachel?_ I thought.

I breathed out as he dress dropped and she turned around, clad only in her bra and panties. I reached out, and suddenly the song ended.

"We better get back down," Rachel breathed out, and blushed. I blinked, my eyes fixed on her.

"Y-yeah," I spluttered. _Mailman. _I watched as Rachel grabbed her fallen dress and placed it back on her body. I tried not to let my disappointment show, as I followed Rachel back down.

_What just happened? _I thought. _I wasn't attracted to Rachel… was I?_

We reached back downstairs to see 9 smirking faces plus Quinn's angry face. I swallowed and went to sit back next to Quinn, my eyes never leaving Rachel's. A faint tinge of pink was on her face as she took a long swig of her drink.

"Anyway…" Santana said, after several moments of awkward silence. "Rachel your go." Rachel nodded and took her turn.

The bottle turned slowly and landed on me. I looked up with anticipation, staring into Rachel's warm eyes. Huh. It was totally what was the word? Ionic?

* * *

**_Rachel's Pov._**

"We better get back down," I stammered, my face red. What had I just done? I had just stripped for Finn. I had just stripped for Finn. _I had just stripped for Finn._

And he seemed to enjoy it. That tiny little detail made my heart flutter as I took in his shocked and slight awed face. How was it possible to be so cute?

"Y-yeah," he stammered.

I walked back downstairs, Finn behind me, my whole body shaking. _I seriously was drunk_. The thought of Finn's face when I was dancing made me smile a little, and I hid my smile before entering the basement. I glowered at Santana's smirking face, not sure whether I was angry or not. We sat back down in the silent room, as I stared back up at Finn. Santana better be happy. I did something I wouldn't normally do.

"Anyway…" Santana cut the awkward silence and reminding me of my go.

Spinning the bottle, I blushed after it landed in Finn's direction. I looked up at him and he looked back in eager, his amber eyes boring into mine.

"Truth or Dare?" I challenged.

"t-t-Truth," I gulped my beer for confidence. Looking at Santana again, I nodded determinedly, her words ringing in my brain. _Do something you wouldn't normally do. _

"Has Quinn ever made you _come?"_ His jaw dropped again, as Quinn looked on, outraged. Puck smirked.

"Yeah Finnessa has she ever made you come?"

Finn's eyes widened as he turned to the floor, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"N-no," Quinn let out a low snarl, her eyes narrowed at me as she elbowed Finn. I smiled back at her.

"Okay, how about we end this game and dance?" Kurt suggested. Although he was drunk, he could tell a catfight was about to emerge. Everyone nodded and jumped up, the most of whom was Finn, who looked immensely relieved. While Quinn was still getting up, I waltzed over and grabbed his hand.

"Dance with me please?" I asked. Finn nodded and I pulled him to the middle

_**I've been really trying', baby  
Trying' to hold back these feeling for so long  
And if you feel, like I feel baby  
Then come on, oh come on**_

I swung my hips to the beat, as grabbing Finn's hands, guiding him with me. Placing his hands on my hips, I shuffled closer, until we were pressed up against each other. Finn's seemed to relax, as he gave in to the beat, swaying his hips from side to side, his arms around my waist.

_**Let's get it on, oh baby  
Lets get it on, let's love baby  
Let's get it on, sugar  
Let's get it on, woah**_

"How drunk are you Rachel?" his voice was a mixture of concern and amusement. I giggled, breathing in the scent of him.

_**We're all sensitive people  
With so much to give, understand me sugar**_

"Not that drunk Finny," I managed to say, my heart pounding and racing.

_**Since we got to be  
Let's say, I love you**_

"Well, the Rachel I know isn't this bold," his voice rang out as we danced, speeding up.

"Is this a bad thing?" I questioned.

"No, I like confident Rachel. But sweet shy Rachel was cool too," Finn stammered slightly.

"Shut up and dance with me," I whispered. He nodded.

_**AN: Leave a review please, and tell me you're thoughts. I really hope this chapter turned out well. RIP Cory 3**_


	22. A Double Date

**An: Sorry for the wait, this past week I have been really busy visiting family what with Christmas and the holidays! I hope you all had a great Christmas/a good holiday season, and please review after you have read this. Finn gets in an awkward situation here;)**

**I don't own glee. Sadly. **

_**Chapter 22- A double date**_

_**Rachel's POV**_

"Urgh," I squinted at the bright blinding light escaping through the curtains, clouding my vision, as I opened my eyes. My head was pounding, and I blinked, trying to adjust my eyes. Eventually, the light dimmed as I rubbed my eyes sleepily, realising I was in my room, sprawled out on my bed.

I groaned, rising up into a sitting position. My mind was spinning and I felt hot and cold at the same time. I thought back to the night before, trying to remember what had happened, but my thoughts were clouded and muddled.

"Rachel?" A voice called. I looked towards the door, and squinted to see Kurt and Santana stood before me, identical smirks on their face. Kurt was wearing a blue cashmere sweater and black trousers, while Santana was wearing an old sweatshirt she borrowed.

"Oh wow Berry," Santana laughed, her eye's inspecting me. I blanched at the loud heavy sound of her laughter and groaned again. Kurt walked over, handing me an aspirin and a cup of water.

"Here," I accepted the pill gratefully, while Santana and Kurt sat down at the foot of my bed.

"W-what happened?" My voice was groggy. They looked at each other, and smiled.

"You really don't remember?" They questioned amused expression on their faces.

I blinked, thinking hard back to yesterday. After a few moments, I realised.

"I had a party right?"

"Not just a party Rachel, you had a _party!" _Kurt laughed.

"What do you mean?" I looked at them confused.

"You got _**so **_drunk, Rachel. To be honest, I'm proud!" Santana said amused. I sighed.

"Oh god," I groaned, hitting my face in my pillow. The motion caused blood to rush my head, and a sickly feeling to sweep over my body. I stopped immediately.

"You were grinding on Hudson all night," Kurt put in excitedly. My eyes widened. A vague flash came back to me. _I did_ dance with Finn, if that's what it's called.

"What?!"

"That's not even the best part!" Santana giggled. "During a game of truth or dare, a certain Miss Berry, performed an- what I'm sure was amazing- striptease-" I paled. "- for one Mr Finn Hudson,"

"_What?!"_ I exclaimed. I groaned, the memories rushing back, as I remembered leading Finn up to my room, and dancing for him. I moaned and hid my face in the covers.

"You said you weren't going to let me do anything stupid!" I shrieked, still under the covers.

"It was not stupid! You should have seen Finn's face afterwards," Santana defended. "He looked like all his dreams had come true!" I blushed, my face buried in the warm sheets.

"Why?" I moaned.

"It was during a game of truth or dare, which Finn initiated _after;_ you were snogging Puck's face off!" Kurt laughed.

I brought my head up from under the covers.

"I kissed Noah?" I asked, surprised. Yep, and Finn got pretty jealous, Rachel," Santana informed me, proud of my actions. After a few moments, I recalled our game of spin the bottle.

"I don't remember that," I whispered. Santana snorted. And Finn had got jealous?

"A fact which I'm sure Puck will just _love_." She giggled and Kurt joined in.

"I am never ever getting drunk again." I said firmly.

"C'mon Rachel, it was fun!" Santana said. "You did stuff you wouldn't normally do!"

Like kissing Puck, and stripping for Finn. How much of a fool had I made of myself?

"I bet everyone was laughing at me!" I whined. My voice was high and shrill.

"No!" Kurt placed a hand on my shoulder. "Everyone was totally stunned at your confidence, and I'm pretty sure Finn has last night imbedded in his brain_ forever_." I sighed clinging onto a tiny ray of hope. Maybe Finn actually liked that side of me? Not that I would _ever_ do that again. It would damage my vocal chords, not to mention the press would have a field day!

"So did you two stay over?" I questioned. They nodded, quickly filling me in on the rest of the details of the night. I cringed and blushed as they spoke, especially when they informed me I had asked Finn if Quinn ever made him _come. _Seriously?! The only tiny bit of satisfaction I had received from this news was that Finn replied no.

"Yeah we figured you'd need someone in the morning. Plus it looked like Finn was all too willing to look after you, and we didn't want you getting pregnant!" Santana laughed. I flung my pillow at her, while I sat up, my body stiff and sore. I didn't bother asking her about any more details, I wasn't sure I was ready to hear them. Besides, what could be worse than a striptease for your ex?

"What are we doing today then?" I asked. "Want to watch some movies?"

"Yeah sure, but remember later you're going to dinner with Puck?" Kurt said. I stared at him, in confusion, until I remembered the Breadsticks tickets; we had won in the duet competition.

"Oh yeah,"

"And that Binge Barbra, is step- hell I don't even remember, but it's the next step," Santana smirked.

"How?"

"You'll see. I have it on good authority- my super hearing- that you'll have a very _eventful date," _She looked at Kurt and they grinned.

Too tired to question Santana, I rose up from the bed, entering my shower after stripping off my clothes. The hot water soothed my aching body, as I moaned softly. I reflected on all that Kurt and Santana had just informed me. Last night's Rachel seemed pretty wild. And I wasn't sure I hated her that much either.

**Finn's Pov**

_Last night. _

"_Shut up and dance with me" Rachel ordered. I nodded, letting her and the music take over. I wasn't a great dancer, but something about dancing with Rachel made it feel sexy and fun. I inwardly groaned as she shifted closer, practically grinding on my arousal. A soft moan left my lips as she giggled._

"_What do we have here?" she laughed._

"_N-nothing," I stammered. Damn Finn Jr._

"_Look's like someone's awake," Rachel laughed again, moving closer. I opened my mouth to reply, when Quinn pulled me away, looking furious. _

"_What are you doing?!" she asked, tipsy._

"_Just dancing," Rachel replied. "Finny here loves to dance," she giggled. Quinn glared at her. _

"_Finn doesn't like dancing," she shot back._

"_Not with you," Rachel replied, already pulling me back and resuming our position. "But he does with me, right Finny?" she asked. I looked down at Rachel's calm giggly face._

"_Yeah sure Rach," I replied, trying to shoot Quinn an apologetic glance. Quinn screamed and pulled me away from Rachel, leading me towards the food table. I glanced back at Rachel as Quinn dragged me across the floor. She pouted, before shrugging and resuming our dance with Puck._

_We reached the table and Quinn dropped my hand._

"_I hate her so much!" she exclaimed. "How dare she dance with my boyfriend?" _

"_It's just a dance Quinn," I reasoned, tearing my eyes away from Rachel and Puck, who were now dancing to __**"I'm a slave for you," **_

"_And you seemed to enjoy it, Finn." Her voice was calm yet her eyes were accusing and daring. I swallowed hard and shrugged._

"_N-no, not really," I lied. Rachel was grinding on me; how could I not enjoy it? _

"_You're a shit liar Finn," she said, before pulling me over to the couch, and pushing me down. Straddling me, Quinn kissed me, pinning me back to the couch._

"_Quinn! Were at a party!" I glanced behind her, to find Rachel now dancing with Kurt. Phew._

"_So? Santana and Brittany were doing much worse?" she whispered seductively, before reattaching her lips to mine. I sighed and kissed her back gently for a few minutes._

"_I'm going to get some water," I said, the taste of alcohol from Quinn's breath now on my lips._

_I pulled Quinn off me, before standing up and pouring myself a cup of water from the table. Rachel came over._

"_You enjoying the party?" she asked, swaying on the spot to the beat. I smiled, amused by drunk Rachel._

"_Yeah," I replied. She beamed._

"_Good! I hope you come!" she giggled. My eyes widened._

"_E-excuse me?" I said, not quite sure what I heard._

"_Come Finn! You know, because Quinn's not making you!" She looked at me like I was crazy, before shrugging and going to pour herself another drink. I held out my hand on her wrist to stop her, surprised when her touch burned my skin._

"_Y-you sure about that?!" I asked, ignoring the heat which raced through blood._

"_Why Finny?" she asked, staring down at my hand on hers._

"_You've had quite a lot to drink Rach," I said. I looked over to the dance floor. "Santana!" I called. She left Brittany and headed over to us._

"_What's up Frankenteen?" she said. _

"_It's already 1 o'clock. Shouldn't we be thinking about breaking up the party?" I asked. She rolled her eyes._

"_C'mon everyone's having fun!" _

"_A little too much fun," I said, my eyes darting over to Rachel, who was now attempting to balance a straw on her tongue. I grinned. Santana followed my gaze and nodded._

"_Yeah, she's a light weight. Alright," Raising her voice, Santana addressed the room. "Ok, you got ten minutes to get out of here otherwise, you'll be kicked out. Party's over!" The room groaned and everyone began preparing to go home._

"_I think someone should stay with Rachel," I said quickly. Santana narrowed her eyes. _

"_Yeah sure, but it's sure as hell not going to be you Finnocent. You might lose your innocence," I opened my mouth to reply when Kurt came over. _

"_Finn, you're going to have to drive Quinn, Mercedes, and Artie and Tina home," he said. "Mike's not drunk, so he can take care of Sam and Puck and Brittany," I nodded, slightly disappointed that I wasn't staying with Rachel, until I mentally shook myself. I had a girlfriend. _

"_No Finny can stay here!" Rachel said. Santana shook her head._

"_No. We will." She said firmly. "We don't want any mini divas or footballers running around yet," I turned red, grateful that Quinn had not heard, as she walked up._

"_See you tomorrow Rach," I smiled at her softly, and she hugged me tight. My face was buried in her hair, and a sudden whiff of strawberries hit my nose. _

"_Bye Rach," I managed to say, when Quinn took my hand and pulled me away._

"_Thanks for a great party, Rachel!" Tina and Mercedes called as they made their way upstairs to the front door._

"_Yeah it was totally awesome!" Puck said. Rachel giggled and he waved her goodbye, making his way to the foot of the stairs, where I was stood with Quinn._

"_The fuck you waiting for?" Puck raised his eyebrows. I shrugged and quickly went up the stairs, Quinn behind me, sneaking one last glance. _

I rolled over in my bed, letting out a soft snore as I felt the warm sun rays on my face. I opened my eyes slowly, before closing them again, and stretching out. I lay in my bed, as I thought over last nights events. Thanks to me not drinking, I could remember everything clearly.

I smiled, as the thoughts of Rachel came rushing back to me. She was drunk, and drunken Rachel was... well _adorable._ And sort of sexy. She was so much more confident. I gulped and my mouth went dry as I remembered Rachel dancing for me.

She had also asked me if Quinn had made me come. I was shocked at that, and I opened my eyes,, rolling onto my back. Quinn hadn't made me come ever, even with my… problem…

I still couldn't believe she stripped. Rachel Barbra Berry did a _striptease._ A fucking hot one. My pants got tighter at the thought of Rachel in her black silk panties and bra. I tried not to let the fact that she looked incredibly sexy linger in my brain. Why did I think she looked sexy? We weren't boyfriend and girlfriend anymore and wasn't the whole point of me breaking up with her because I thought we didn't really work? The images of Rachel grinding her hips on me, plus her in her panties and bra, took me to the point of where I had no choice Slowly, I reached down, pulling my erection out of my jeans, stroking myself a few times. I moaned at the pleasure pumping through me

"Mmhm fuck Rachel," I stroked faster, the feel of Rachel's hips against mine, vivid. Leaning back against the headboard, I closed my eyes.

"Fuck... oh..," A few moments later, I exploded, Rachel's name on my lips. I panted hard, trying to catching my breath.

_What the fuck had I just done? _I stared, my mouth open. I had just jerked off to the image of my ex girlfriend. Shit. _Fucking hell._ What about Quinn?! I was a terrible boyfriend! What kind of guy does that? But I couldn't help it. Rachel… there was something. Did I like her? I couldn't place what it was. But she was… Shit, why can't I ever get the words out! I mentally kicked myself, frustrated.

"Finn?" My mom, called. Jumping up, I entered the shower, and let the hot water run over me, moaning as my muscles tensed. I couldn't get Rachel out of my mind.

Ten minutes later, I made it downstairs, to where my mom was sat eating breakfast. I joined her mumbling a quick hi, my mind still on what had just happened.

"What are you doing today hunny?" she asked. I stared at her blankly for a few minutes.

"Oh um dunno," I replied, preoccupied. She rolled her eyes.

"Then how come Quinn just called, asking me to remind you that you have a date with her later?" My mouth opened in shook as I slammed my head on the table.

"Shit. I forgot!"

"I can tell sweetie," she said. "Don't worry, I think she didn't really expect you to remember, since she called," My mom's tone of voice was strained.

"What's up mom?" I asked, looking at her.

"Oh um nothing," she replied, unconvincingly.

"Mom,"

"Alright- it's just- do you really like Quinn?" she asked. I looked at her in shock. _Did…did she know what just happened?_

"Urm, I don't know-why?" i honestly didn't know how I felt about Quinn. She was hot and yeah a little bitchy and up until yesterday, I didn't mind being her boyfriend. But why was Rachel constantly on my mind?

"It's just that, and I mean this in no way to influence you, but I don't like her," My mom looked at me pointedly, and I swallowed.

"How come?" I asked, although I wasn't surprised.

"She's a bitch," I raised my eyebrows in surprised. My mom thought Quinn was a bitch? She had never said that about any of my girlfriends- admittedly I only had two, Quinn and Rachel, My mom loved Rachel. She constantly told me.

"Oh," I didn't know how else to respond.

"See Finn? The fact that you didn't disagree tells you something," I licked my lips in thought. Quinn was super bitchy, and lately, that was the only side I saw of her.

"I don't know mom. I'm so confused," I threw my fork down, frustrated.

"Why are you confused Finn?" Mom looked at me, concern in her eyes.

I opened my mouth, pausing for a moment, before I launched into a ramble. Explaining everything to breaking up with Rachel, too sort of dating Quinn, too having weird feelings and thoughts about Rachel (leaving out the striptease and how much she affected me) I sighed after I finished speaking.

"So you like Quinn?" she asked. I nodded. "But you can't help but feel strange, around Rachel," I nodded again, happy that she understood.

"Finn I think you like her," she said.

"Huh?"

"_Rachel. _I think you like Rachel," she clarified. I stared at her, shock on my face. Was she right?

"But I-I broke up with her," I explained. "If I liked her why would I do that?" Desperate for answers I looked at her pleadingly.

My mom sighed, before rising up from the table.

"Look Finn. You're not the sharpest tool in the box," I opened my mouth to protest when she cut across, "But you'll figure it out. Trust me," she looked at me pointedly, as if trying to convey something. After realising I was still confused, she sighed again.

"I have to go, but Finn, do what your heart _**sings **_to you. I'm sure you'll work it out. It'll come to you in a _**tiny **_stroke of luck. Kind of like a shooting _**gold star," **_Blankly, I looked at mom. She rolled her eyes, before leaving.

I closed my eyes and groaned.

**_Rachel's Pov_**

"Rachel! Puck's here!" Kurt called. I nodded, straightening out my simple deep blue dress that clung to my body until it reached my waist, and then flared out a little. It wasn't extremely sexy but I felt comfortable in it.

I grabbed my black purse, and pulled on a pair of small black kitten heels, before running a comb through my hair, deciding to leave it loose. I headed downstairs, to find Kurt, Santana and Puck waiting for me. I smiled at Puck, looking shocked at his appearance. He was wearing a dark blue button down and black smart dress trousers.

"Noah, you look wonderful," I reached the bottom of the stairs and smiled at him

"Thanks Rachel. You look hot," he replied. I blushed.

"Yeah yeah, stop trying to get into her panties Puckerman!" Santana glared at him.

"What a _coincidence _that you both are wearing dark blue! Rachel you look lovely. And Puck, you do clean up," Kurt commented. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Coincidence huh?" I raised my eyebrows. "You totally texted him to wear that after you saw my dress earlier!" I accused, slightly amused at Kurt. He looked away, ignoring my eyes.

"This is for you," Puck said. He held out a simple red rose. I stared at it in shock.

"Wow, Noah that's beautiful." I took the rose. "Thank you!" He smiled.

"Yeah well I wasn't going to risk Santana cutting my dick off, if I didn't bring on." I rolled my eyes. "Shall we go?" he asked. I nodded.

"Ok, well see you guys later! You can sleep over tonight, but if some reason, you have to go before I get back, make sure you lock up," I hugged Santana and Kurt.

"Let's go,"

Puck led me outside, to his waiting truck. Opening the door, we got in.

"Did you clean your truck Noah?" I asked, noticing the fresh smell. He nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah, after my mom found out I was taking you to dinner, she made me. You being Jewish and all," he admitted. "I tried to explain we were just friends but you know mom," he rolled his eyes.

"How is Sarah anyway? I haven't seen her in ages,"

"She's good Berry. She idolises you, you know," Puck smirked.

"Well, I am a very likeable person," I said, seriously. Puck laughed and I joined in, giggling. He turned on the radio as he drove.

"I love this song," I commented, as _Need you now _came on. "_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor," _I sang. Puck rolled his eyes, and joined.

"_Reaching for the phone, because I can't fight it anymore," _We sang the whole song, laughing when it finished.

"You have a great voice Rachel,"

"Thanks. I know." I laughed. "Your voice is lovely too Noah,"

Ten minutes later, Puck pulled into Breadsticks. I rolled my eyes at the slightly packed restaurant, the only restaurant in town. Lima really was a small city.

"Here we go, m'lady," I grinned and Puck held open the door to the restaurant. Still giggling, I froze.

Finn's Pov

"Quinn? I'm here," I shifted nervously, stood in the hallway of her house. Her maid had let me in, and I was thankful her parents were gone. I was nervous to see Quinn; after what had happened this morning. My conversation with my mom left me even more confused. I wasn't sure what was what. Obviously, something was wrong; otherwise why would I be so pulled towards Rachel?

"Finn," Quinn had arrived down the stairs. I glanced at her red dress and white cardigan, unable to meet her in the eyes. If Quinn knew that I had been thinking about Rachel, I would have been dead.

"Hey Quinn. You look nice," I said, my eyes still on the floor.

"Finn. Look up," she said, confused. Unwillingly, I met her eyes and tensed under her gaze.

"What's wrong?" Quinn looked suspicious.

"N-nothing. You ready to go?" I licked my lip, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Yes. You ready to talk Prom?" she asked excitedly. I nodded.

We drove to the restaurant, in near silence, which was nearly full. I glanced around, finding an empty booth. We walked over to it, and slipped in.

"Welcome to Breadsticks," A waitress came over, and smiled at us.

"I want a diet rootbeer," Quinn said rudely, without greeting her. She nodded and turned to me.

"Hi, um can I have coke please?" I asked. She nodded and left the booth, turning to get our drinks.

"That was rude Quinn,"

"What?" she snapped. "She's just a waitress," I rolled my eyes, biting back a reply. The waitress, who was called Abby, came back over with our drinks. Placing them down, I thanked her.

"So Prom!" Quinn's voice became much more cheery. "What are we going to do? Obviously, cupcakes and badges. I was thinking football and pom pom cupcakes!" I nodded.

"Yeah whatever," I stared at the table, realising it was exactly 1 shade darker than Rachel's hair.

"Finn! Pay attention," Quinn shouted.

"Oh sorry. Yeah cupcakes," I agreed, although I really couldn't care less.

"And the posters. Vote Finn and Quinn for prom king and queen!" Quinn smiled. "We are _so_ lucky our names rhyme!"

"Yeah,"

"You can be in charge of the bad-"The door of the noisy restaurant opened and my eyes were drawn over, grateful for the distraction. Then, Puck and… _Rachel walked through the doors. _

"-Finn! Did you just hear what I said?!" snapped Quinn. I ignored her, keeping my eyes on Puck and Rachel. Where they on a date? Did they go out now? Yesterday at the party she seemed pretty close with him; then again, we danced sort of the same way. I watched as they navigated through the restaurant laughing. Rachel was wearing a deep blue dress and Puck was wearing a matching blue shirt? Puck never wore shirts; let alone matching? I tried not to let this tiny detail break my heart.

"Yes," I replied, shortly, my eyes glued to the other end. Puck and Rachel were walking near us now, still searching for an empty table.

"Hey Quinn," I lowered my eyes to her. "I think the badges are perfect. Maybe we should give out free candy as well?" I suggested quickly. I smiled when she replied, pacified by my response

"Yeah Finn that's great!" she leaned over and kissed me.

"We should invite Puck and urm Rachel to sit with us," I nodded towards them, and Quinn looked over her shoulder to see. "There's no room left,"

"No way. Man hands is not sitting with us," Quinn turned back to me, annoyed.

"C'mon on Quinn," I pleaded. "Maybe… maybe we can see what their strategy is?" I looked at her innocently. She sighed and nodded.

"Fine, whatever,"

I nodded relived, calling over to Puck and Rachel as they passed our booth.

"Hey guys," I said casually. Puck and Rachel turned around spotting us. I glanced at Puck, and then over to Rachel, who met my gaze. She blushed, and I wondered if she was thinking of last nights events.

"Hey Finn, Quinn," Puck replied. "You on a date?" I nodded, still looking at Rachel. Suddenly, the memory of what happened this morning came back, and I turned red, my face hot.

"Do you want to join? Theres not much room left," I said. Puck nodded and looked at Rachel.

"If that's ok with you Rach?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes. _I called her that. _

"S-sure," she mumbled. She took the seat next to Quinn, who was inspecting and silently commenting on her dress, and Puck sat down next to me.

"So you on a date?" I asked, in a casual tone.

"Sort of. We're using the tickets Mr Schue gave us," I nodded relieved. So they weren't on a date. "But I guess you could call it that," Puck added. My face fell.

A quiet silence fell over the table. I looked towards Quinn, who seemed completely bored, to Puck who was sat awkwardly, to Rachel whose eyes refused to leave the table.

"So…" I started.

"Recovered from last night then Manhands?" My eyes darted to Quinn. "You seemed pretty messed up," I watched Quinn narrowed eyes, focused on Rachel. She turned to Quinn.

"Fine thanks _Quinn,"_ Rachel replied, coolly.

"You were acting like a total slut," I opened my mouth to protest, when Puck got there first.

"Lay off her Quinn! C'mon it's not like you weren't sober," Puck shot back. Rachel smiled at Puck.

"I didn't strip for someone else's boyfriend, did I? It was so unclassy," she accused. Rachel blushed.

"You don't hear Finn complaining do you?" Rachel said. As soon as the words left her mouth, she gasped, a little shocked at herself. Puck snorted.

"Yeah. Finn's not exactly annoyed," Puck added. Quinn's eyes turned to me.

"Well?"

"Oh erm I err urm I er-" Rachel giggled.

"How was Finn?" Puck questioned.

"_Fucking Hot,"_ I said in my mind.

Three pairs of eyes turned to me. _Shit. Maybe it wasn't in my head after all. Way to go Hudson. Way to fucking go. Real Smooth. _

"Excuse me?" Quinn's voice was hard.

"Nothing," I muttered quickly. I glanced at Rachel, who seemed to be biting her lip, to keep from laughing. I stared at her sheepishly

"I think he said it was fucking hot," Puck smirked. I glared at him, kicking him in the shin under the table. He moaned.

"_Ow," _he hissed. I ignored him.

"Y-you thought it was hot?" Rachel whispered. I immediately looked over, to see a small blush on her cheeks._ Fuck yeah. _

"Oh- yes-" Quinn hissed. "I mean no!" I exclaimed. Shit. My face burned and I hastily looked away, but not before seeing the small smile on Rachel's face.

"Okay..." Puck said, after a few moments of another awkward silence. "Quinn, what new with you?" Quinn narrowed her eyes.

_**AN: Poor Finn! Bit of an awkward situation! Haha, well please review and tell me whether you would like a second part of this smooth double date, or whether I should just leave it there. Any response welcome. Thank you x**_

_**RIP Cory as always. Finn Hudson was an inspiration. **_


End file.
